Quatre in love?
by Gohaun
Summary: Quatre falls in love for the first time, but will this love last forever? Read and find out. Please review (Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Gundam Wing, although I wish I did.  
  
Â   
  
Note from the Author: Hi every one. I hope that you all like my story. It's my first so please review. And by the way Kyna is pronounced key-na. Well any ways read on, and please tell me how I did.  
  
Â   
  
Quatre, In Love?  
  
Â   
  
The war will never end, Oz has come back with a new leader, rebelling against the Gundams once again. The new Oz leader Dirake Khushreneda, swears revenge for his brother, Treize.  
  
The G-wing boys are talking with Relena, in a locked room. Heero stands in one corner, leaning against the wall, with his arms folded, head bowed, and eyes closed. Wufei, in another corner of the room does that same, as does Trowa, who is in another corner of the room. Relena, Quatre, and Duo sit at a round table in the almost - middle of the room.  
  
"I thought that there was actually going to be world peace." Quatre said.  
  
"I don't understand, why would Oz want to destroy world peace now that it has finally been obtained?" Relena asked.  
  
"It's Treizes brother, Dirake, he wants revenge." said Heero from his corner of the room.  
  
"I never intended to kill Treize, he was supposed to kill me." Wufei said looking up at the group.  
  
"But why does he want revenge?" Quatre asked puzzled.  
  
"The Khushrenada family is proud of it's accomplishments. They were supposed to rein over the colonies, and Treize was killed. So they have to revenge his death and complete his task." Trowa said, unfolding his arms, lifting his head, opening his eyes and standing up straight.  
  
"No matter, we'll just have to defeat Dirake the same way we did Treize. And humiliate them again." Duo said.  
  
"Oh well, I just hope it's not as bad as the last war with Oz." Relena said. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Relena asked politely.  
  
"Relena it's me Kyna, may I come in?" Kyna asked from behind the door.  
  
"Oh, yes, hold on a moment and I'll unlock the door." Relena said. She began to stand up but Quatre stopped her.  
  
"I'll get it." he stood up, walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.  
  
In stepped a tall, thin, blond. With long braided hair and green eyes.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Kyna asked looking at the boys.  
  
"Oh no. Guys, this is Kyna, she's my best friend. Kyna, this is Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero." Relena said pointing to each boy as she introduced them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Kyna." Quatre said.  
  
"Um, hi everyone. Are these new students Relena?" Kyna asked puzzled  
  
"No there just a couple of old friends, and they stopped by to let me know how things were going." Relena answered.  
  
"Oh," Kyna said, "well Pegan wants to talk to you."  
  
"All right, I'll be right back." Relena stood and walked out of the room.  
  
"So you're all friends of Relena's?" Kyna asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Heero answered.  
  
"When did you become friends with Miss Relena?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A little after the war ended." Kyna answered.  
  
"Where are you from?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I came here from America, Wyoming to be exact." she said.  
  
"We're all from the colonies." Duo said.  
  
"I've always wanted to go to the colonies, but we never had enough money to, my mom and I."  
  
There was a long silence as Kyna stood looking at the boys, and the boys at Kyna. Soon after Relena walked in.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." she said, "Well you guys should get going. Unless of course you wish to join our school, or perhaps, stay awhile."  
  
"No, we've got to go. We don't want to inconvenience you." Trowa said.  
  
"Oh, of course." Relena said, "I'll walk you out."  
  
"May I come with you?" Kyna asked.  
  
"Of course you can." Relena told her. Everyone walked out of the room and entered one of the many halls in the new Saint Gabriell Institute. And only Quatre and Kyna spoke.  
  
"So you came here from Wyoming. Why?" Quatre asked Kyna.  
  
"Well, my mom always thought that Relena and the Sanc Kingdom would be a good influence for me." Kyna answered. "I keep thinking that I've seen you guys before."  
  
"I wouldn't think so. You've lived in Wyoming all your life, and we've lived in the colonies the majority of ours." Wufei chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Kyna said. But they look so familiar, she thought.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, and finally got to the front door.  
  
"Where will you be staying?" Relena asked the boys.  
  
"Anywhere we can. We can't be found, not yet anyway." Heero said.  
  
"Actually Miss Relena, if you don't mind. Could I stay here for a while? It's not safe for us all to be together, if only a couple of us stay here then it won't be obvious. But if we all stay in a group we'll be found easier." Quatre said.  
  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you like Quatre." Relena said.  
  
"Quatre has a point," Trowa said, "we all need to split up, just as long as we know where everyone is."  
  
"I'm gonna go find Hildie, she came down to visit a cousin or something like that. I'll call as soon as I know where it is." Duo said, "See you all later." he walked down the stairs and out the main gate.  
  
"What about the rest of you?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'm going to find a peaceful place where I can practice. I need to build my strength a little, and Nataku needs repairs." Wufei said, "I'll find you all later." he walked down to a motorcycle, hopped on it, and left.  
  
"I'm just going to find somewhere I can lay low. I'll just rent a hotel room. Bye." Trowa said, he walked out of the gate and down the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't know where I'll go. I'll probably go find Howard and Sally. I need to get some information from them." Heero said.  
  
"You can stay here Heero." Relena suggested.  
  
"No, I'll go find Howard, I think I know where he's staying." Heero said.  
  
"Okay, see you later Heero." Quatre said.  
  
"Bye Heero." Relena said.  
  
Heero walked down the stairs, out the gate and down the sidewalk.  
  
"Shall we go back inside?" Relena asked.  
  
"Who are you hiding from?" Kyna asked Quatre.  
  
"Huh, oh, nobody really." Quatre lied.  
  
"Oh-kay." said Kyna still confused.  
  
"Let's go in, we have to find a room for Quatre. I don't know if we have an empty one. We do have two empty rooms, but we also have two new students coming tomorrow. That's why Pegan wanted to talk to me earlier." Relena said walking into the school.  
  
"Could you put him in another students room to share. Like a room mate." Kyna said following Relena.  
  
"No, I don't know of any students that would like that." Relena said.  
  
"He could stay with me." Kyna blushed.  
  
"I don't know. Are you sure he wouldn't be a bother?" Relena asked the now pink Kyna.  
  
"I'm sure. He'd have to sleep on the floor, and put up with my music, and other stuff like that." Kyna said.  
  
"I think it would be okay. What do you think Quatre?" Relena asked.  
  
"I don't mind. I'll sleep on the floor and respect everything." he answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll show you to my room Quatre." Kyna said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I have to go make sure the other two rooms are empty. I'll see you two later." Relena said. She turned down a corridor to the right of them and walked of leaving Quatre and Kyna alone in the halls.  
  
Quatre looked at Kyna's long braided hair and thought, her hair looks a lot like Duos. Quatre and Kyna didn't say a thing the rest of the way to Kyna's room.  
  
"Well, this is it." Kyna said when they finally got to her room. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door.  
  
They walked into a neatly arranged room with a neatly made bed in corner, a shelf in another corner, and a neatly arranged desk right by the door, and another door that led to a bathroom.  
  
"It's not very big but it'll have to do." Kyna said, "I'm gonna turn on some music 'kay." she walked over to a radio and pushed a play button. "I'll be gone during most of the week, for schooling. I have some books over there you can read," she pointed to the middle of her shelf, "or if you can find any games around here, feel free to play them."  
  
"Thank you. But I have other things to do."  
  
"Okay." they stood there for a while just looking at each other, "Um, I'd better get you something to sleep on." Kyna walked out of her room and later returned with a mat, pillow and some blankets. "It's not much but it'll have to do for now." said plopping the stuff on the floor.  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Kyna." Quatre said getting up from Kyna's bed where he had sat after Kyna left.  
  
"Please, just call my Kyna, I can't stand all the Miss stuff." Kyna said.  
  
"Okay, Kyna." Quatre said.  
  
"All right, I'll help you make your bed." Kyna said.  
  
"Thanks." They put everything on Kyna's bed and began to make Quatre's so called bed.  
  
"Whew." Kyna sighed when they were finished.  
  
"That wasn't too hard." Quatre said plopping down on his bed.  
  
"Nope, quite easy actually." Kyna said also sitting down, on her own bed, "Well it's dinner time, shall we go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right let's go." They both got up and walked to the cafeteria. They got their food, ate, and then went up to the bedroom.  
  
"That was good, wasn't it?" Quatre said.  
  
"Yes it was. Well we had better get ready for bed. I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change in here." Kyna said. Quatre just sat down on his bed. "Oh, you don't have anything to sleep in do you. Unless you're one of those guys who sleeps in their boxers." she giggled, "Here, I'll give you something." she walked over to her closet.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll just sleep in my clothes." Quatre protested.  
  
"That's uncomfortable, here you can wear this. It used to be my dads." she said opening a box that was at the bottom of the closet and pulling out a shirt. "I know it's not much, but it'll be much more comfy to sleep in." she threw the shirt at him and it landed on his head. Kyna giggled as she stood up and put the box back in the closet.  
  
"Thanks. I don't know how to repay you, for everything." Quatre said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kyna walked over to her dresser, pulled out some pajamas and walked into the bathroom.  
  
They both changed and got in their beds after turning out the light.  
  
Â   
  
The next few weeks were that same except for Kyna's going to school. But one night, as they were laying in their beds, Quatre asked Kyna a question.  
  
"Why do you keep calling for your dad while your sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Kyna asked surprised. She looked down at him from her bed.  
  
"Because I often hear you say 'Dad no' while your asleep." he answered.  
  
"Oh." Kyna said a little less surprised.  
  
"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering why."  
  
"No, it's okay really." Kyna said a little sad. "The reason is, I keep having nightmares about my fathers death."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"My father used to work for Oz, as a solider. My mother and I worried about him a lot, but we always figured that he would be okay. And he was, that is, until he got shot down by a Gundam on Earth."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I think it was 01."  
  
"Oh, okay, was he killed?"  
  
"No, he was injured but not killed. Well, the Alliance found him and were going to kill him right on the spot, but my father asked them not to kill him. And that all he wanted to do was to see my mother and I one last time. The Alliance considered his last wish, but there was a catch, we had to watch him die." a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"If you want to stop, then stop." Quatre said, feeling bad he had even asked the question.  
  
"No," she said wiping the tears from her eyes, "it's okay. Anyway, we went to go see him, and we were happy to see that he was still alive. Well, we were with him for about half an hour. Then, they took us to a courtyard type place where they stood him by a wall and us on a side line. And then they shot him, no warning, no nothing, they just, shot him. As soon as he fell my mom ran over to him, and I followed.  
  
"She fell to her knees as soon a she got to him, I just stood above him, to scared to move more than I had already. Then my dad turned his head to face us and said 'I love you both, please don't hold any grudges, and Kyna please promise me you'll never do anything as stupid as I did. I'm sorry.' and then he died." Kyna now was crying quite hard, "I made that promise to my dad, or at least I tried to. I've hated the Alliance and the Gundam Pilots ever since then. And that's why."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."  
  
"It's okay, you probably would've found out sooner or later." she calmed down a little.  
  
"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question."  
  
"It's okay, really." she took a deep breath, "I was only 15 when that happened, but I can still remember the look on my mother face. I remember it all like it happened only yesterday. I never really got over it fully, but I don't think about it as much as I used to.  
  
"And then when my mom told me that she wanted me to move here, my first thought was no. I didn't want to live here, because this is where the war was. But then I remembered that my father wanted me to come here after the war was over. And since the war was over I came. And I have been fine ever since."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you like it here. Miss Relena is a very nice person."  
  
"Yes, she is. Well, we had better get some sleep. Good-night Quatre."  
  
"Good-night Kyna."  
  
Â   
  
The next few nights they talked before they slept. They talked about their lives, and friends. But one night nothing was said so Kyna asked Quatre to push the play button on her tape player.  
  
The tape was the same tape she had played the first day Quatre was there, and many times after. Quatre had wondered why she liked that music so much, because it wasn't, shall I say, in style. So he asked her.  
  
"Why do you like this music so much?" he asked.  
  
"Why, does it bug you?" Kyna asked.  
  
"No, I was just wondering. You play it an awful lot." Quatre answered.  
  
"Well, my dad used to sing me to sleep with these songs when I was young. Especially the one that's playing." she began to sing softly to the music, "In your bed, momma said, baby's ridding off to dreamland. One by one, they've begun, dance and prance for little baby." she looked down at Quatre, stopped singing, and laughed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" asked Quatre, "You have a beautiful singing voice." There was a silence as they listened to the music. Then Quatre said, "You liked your father didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was always, shall I say, daddy's girl. I loved my mom. It's just, I was almost always with my dad."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
Yes I do. I miss him a lot."  
  
"Do you like to sing?"  
  
"I used to. But that was before my dad was killed. And then I stopped."  
  
"I think you should start again. You have a beautiful voice, and you shouldn't throw that away."  
  
"Really, you think so?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"Thanks Quatre. Now we had better get to sleep. Good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Â   
  
A month went by, they still talked every night, and Kyna began to sing again. One night they were lying in bed when Quatre suddenly said, "Have you ever loved someone?"  
  
Kyna rolled over on her side, with her hands behind her head (from the side), and looked down at Quatre, "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just wondering." he answered.  
  
"Well," she sat up in her bed and started playing with her braid which hung over her right shoulder, "yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What about you? Have you ever loved someone." Kyna asked trying to dodge the question.  
  
"I asked you first." Quatre said sitting up in his bed also.  
  
"Well, it's not a question of who I have loved, it's who I do love. You?"  
  
"Well." he said. He stood up, sat down beside Kyna, leaned over, and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. When he was finished he sat back down on the floor. "So who do you love?"  
  
"Quatre, I . . . well, I. . ." she began to play with her braid more.  
  
"Okay, you don't have to say. I'm sorry I kissed you, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"No, it's quite all right. In fact, I didn't mind it at all."  
  
Quatre looked at her for a while and then said, "You know, I've never seen you with your hair down."  
  
"Nobody ever has, I always have it braided. It's too long, it gets in my way when it's down."  
  
"Will I ever get to see it down?"  
  
"Maybe, if you get lucky." she laid down, "Good-night.  
  
Quatre leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good-night." he said.  
  
"Hey Quatre?" Kyna said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I never answered your question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Who I loved."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"It's you." Kyna shifted and got comfy, "I love you Quatre." she said before falling asleep.  
  
"I love you." Quatre said to the now sleeping Kyna.  
  
Â   
  
The next morning Quatre woke up early to bring Kyna some breakfast-in- bed. But when he looked at her bed, he saw that she was gone. He opened the blinds to watch the sunrise and saw Kyna out on the lawn doing the same thing. He walked out of the room and out onto the lawn where Kyna was.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hi, Quatre." Kyna answered, "It's beautiful isn't it." she said looking up at the sunrise.  
  
"Yes it is." Quatre agreed. He sat down next to Kyna, who moved over and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her, and they kissed. They looked back up and watched the sun rise.  
  
Later that day, they went out to watch the sun set.  
  
Â   
  
Much time past and Kyna and Quatre became closer. Every night they went out and watched the sun set, holding hands.  
  
In that time Quatre began to disappear for long period of time.  
  
Â   
  
One day after Quatre came back from a month of being gone, Kyna over heard a conversation Quatre and Relena were having.  
  
"I'm glad that your okay. But you have to stop doing this." Relena said.  
  
"Doing what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Disappearing for months on end. Either that or you have to tell Kyna. She worries about you a lot while you're gone." Relena told him.  
  
"No, I can't tell her. If she ever finds out that I'm a Gundam pilot, she'll hate me." Quatre said.  
  
Kyna hearing this shut the door completely and started running down the halls, crying.  
  
"What was that?" Quatre said. He walked to the door, opened it, and looked down the hall. He saw Kyna running down the hall. "Kyna." he yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Relena asked.  
  
"Kyna heard." Quatre said. He ran out of the room after Kyna.  
  
"Quatre!" Relena said. She too took off after then.  
  
Kyna ran as fast as she could, and she was very far away from Quatre and Relena. She ran until she ran into a woman.  
  
"Hey." the woman said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kyna said, she began walking of.  
  
"Hey girl." Kyna stopped, "Are you okay?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Kyna said sniffing and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Kyna!" they heard Quatre yell from a distance. Kyna turned to run but Quatre got to her first. "Stop, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Quatre, Kyna." Relena said as she got to them.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Kyna asked, "You lied to me," she looked at Relena, "both of you."  
  
"Look, we had to do it." Relena said.  
  
"No, you didn't. I trusted you." she said harshly to Relena, "And I loved you." she said lovingly to Quatre.  
  
"And I love you. That's why I didn't tell you. I knew that if I told you then you wouldn't have given me a chance. So I didn't tell you. And you gave me a chance, and you fell in love with me. You love me, we both know you do. You just don't want to because of what I am." Quatre said.  
  
"Even after I told you what happened to my father, you still lied to me. Just leave me alone." Kyna said.  
  
"But Kyna." Relena said.  
  
"Please come back with us." Quatre pleaded.  
  
"No, go away. I hate you both." Kyna turned so her back faced Quatre and Relena, put her head down, and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Okay, we'll leave you be." Quatre said. He and Relena walked up.  
  
"Good-bye." Kyna whispered to herself.  
  
"Excuse me, Kyna."  
  
"Go away Relena." Kyna said turning around. But she didn't find Relena, she found the woman she had run into before, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's quite all right." the woman said, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear you're conversation. And I was wondering, if you love that guy so much, then what did he do to make you so mad."  
  
"Nothing. It's none of your concern." Kyna answered.  
  
"Oh sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kimerly. Kimerly Doll." Kimerly said.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kyna as you already know." Kyna said, "Well, I'd better get going, I still need to find a place to stay."  
  
"You can come stay with me if you want. I'm sure Dirake wouldn't mind." Kimerly said.  
  
"Who's Dirake? Your husband?"  
  
"No, he's the leader of the organization I'm in."  
  
"What organization is that??"  
  
"Oz."  
  
"Oz?" Kyna just now noticed that Kimerly was wearing an Oz uniform.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kimerly asked.  
  
"On no, no problem. I just didn't notice until now that you were wearing a uniform." Kyna answered.  
  
"Oh, Well would you like to stay with me for now?"  
  
"Are you sure I wouldn't inconvenience you?"  
  
"I'm sure. Now come on. It's beginning to get dark." Kimerly began to walk and Kyna followed her. They walked for a long time until they came to a building surrounded by a gate  
  
"Halt." said a guard standing by the entrance of the gate.  
  
"Identify yourself.' said another guard standing by the entrance of the gate. Kimerly pulled a card out of one of her pockets and showed it to the guards.  
  
"Okay, you can pass Lt. Doll." the first guard said. He opened the gate and let Kimerly pass, but not Kyna.  
  
"She's with me." Kimerly said. And with that the guards let her pass.  
  
"Thanks." Kyna said.  
  
"No prob." Kimerly said. They both walked into the building, down a few halls and into a room. Kimerly put a few things down and then said, "We need to go find Dirake and tell him that you're going to be staying with me for a while."  
  
"Thank you. But do you think that maybe, I could join your organization?"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. You've had a big day, you shouldn't be making decisions like that." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kimerly said.  
  
The door opened and in walked a tall brown hair man, with an Oz uniform on.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Dirake. I was just about to go looking for you. This is Kyna, she's going to be staying with me for a while." Kimerly told the man.  
  
"The guards informed me that you were coming in with a stranger, and I thought I might come check it out." he looked at Kyna, "What's your name child. Your full name."  
  
"Um, Kyna Emerade Yen, sir." Kyna answered.  
  
"Yen? That name sounds familiar for some reason. Hmmm." Dirake said, "Okay, she can stay with you, but she must be warned that she may be in some danger being here."  
  
"Yes sir." Kimerly said.  
  
"I will be leaving now." Dirake said. He turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"You look tired." Kimerly said, "You can sleep in my bed tonight, I have the night shift today, so I won't be needing it." she walked over to a dresser and pulled out nightgown, "And since you don't have anything to sleep in, I'll let you borrow this. You'll have to put on the clothes you have on right now tomorrow though."  
  
"Thank you very much." Kyna said.  
  
"Well, I have to get going, you get some rest, you need it." Kimerly turned and walked out of the room. Kyna changed into the nightgown and got into Kimerly's bed, and was soon asleep.  
  
Â   
  
*** Meanwhile, with Quatre and Relena. ***  
  
Â   
  
"That woman standing near us, was wearing an Oz uniform." Relena said.  
  
"Yes, I know. And Kyna went with her." Quatre said.  
  
"There's no way we can get her either." Relena said with a worried tone.  
  
"I worry, she might join Oz now. I just made her hate the Gundams more." Quatre worried. Knock, knock, knock. There was knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Relena asked.  
  
"Relena It's us." Herro said from behind the door.  
  
"Come on in." Relena answered.  
  
"Hi Guys." Quatre said as the rest of the Gundam Pilots walked in the room. Duo, who was the last person in ,shut the door and locked it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Relena said.  
  
"Oz hasn't attacked for a while. I wonder what their planning." Wufei said.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it either." Trowa said leaning on a wall.  
  
"I got a call from Dr. J. earlier. He can't seem to figure out what Oz is up to either." Herro said.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see what they plan on doing." Duo said. He pulled out a chair from the table in the room, turned it around and sat on it so that his hands were resting on the back of the chair with his chin on them.  
  
"In the mean time, I'm going to go spy on Oz." Quatre said suddenly.  
  
"Quatre, do you really think that's a good idea." Relena said. "I think that you should wait to see if they make a move."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Quatre agree reluctantly.  
  
"So you guys obviously don't know anything either. Okay, well I have to go. I promised Hildie I'd go to lunch with her and her cousin." Duo said. He got of the chair and walked out of the room.  
  
"We'll be going to." Heero said. The rest of the pilots turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Heero. Wait." Quatre said. Heero stopped. "Do you think you could take Sandrock to Howard? I think he might be able to enhance it."  
  
"Sure. I have a truck out front, bring Sandrock down there and I'll take it to Howard." Herro said. He turned and walked out of the room. Quatre followed, and went to get Sandrock.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
The next morning Kyna woke up, to find Kimerly cooking some breakfast.  
  
"Hi." Kimerly said.  
  
"Hi." Kyna said. She rolled out of bed, picked up her clothes, walked into the bathroom and changed.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Kimerly asked Kyna when she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sure." Kyna said. Kimerly put a plate on the table, and Kyna sat down. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Kimerly sat down at the table with a plate as well. They ate in silence.  
  
"Do you want a tour of the base?" Kimerly asked after they finished eating.  
  
"Sure." Kyna said.  
  
"Okay, let me brush my teeth and then we can go." Kimerly walked into the bathroom. "All right shall we go." she opened her front door and ushered Kyna out.  
  
As they were walking Kimerly said, "Wasn't that boy with you a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Kyna answered sadly.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner. Right."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You seemed upset about something. What was it?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that the love of my life lied to me and turned out to be one of the people I hate most."  
  
"Ah, I see. Why do you hate the Gundams so much?"  
  
"Don't you hate the Gundams?"  
  
"Not really, it's my job to try to destroy them, but other than that. I would have no reason to."  
  
"Oh. Well they killed my father."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yeah, he used to work for Oz."  
  
"Oh, that's why your last name sounded so familiar. I used to work with him. He was a very good fighter. To bad he had get killed. He was a good man."  
  
"Thanks. Do you think I could join Oz. Please, I've thought about it. And I still want to."  
  
"I'll talk to Dirake about it."  
  
Â   
  
Later that night  
  
Â   
  
"Kyna you might want to take a shower. Dirake will be here later to interview you." Kimerly said.  
  
"Okay." Kyna said.  
  
"You can use everything in there. And here's a toothbrush for you." Kimerly said, "There are some towels in there under the sink."  
  
"Okay, thank you Kimerly."  
  
"No, prob."  
  
Kyna went into the bathroom and took a shower. While she was taking a shower Kimerly walked in and said, "Here's one of my old uniforms. Put it on before you come out, Dirake is already out here."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Kyna said.  
  
Kimerly left and Kyna got out of the shower. She dried off and put on the uniform.  
  
"I have to do something with my hair. I don't have time to braid it." Kyna said. She looked around and saw the brush Kimerly was letting her use. She picked it up and brushed out her long hair, that when it was not in a braid, hung down to her ankles. After she finished brushing it. She once again put it up in a towel so it would not get in her way.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom. "Hello Mr. Dirake." Kyna said bowing slightly. And with that, the towel fell off her head and on the ground, letting her long hair fall to her ankles. Kyna leaned down and picked up the towel.  
  
"Here, hand me the towel." Kimerly said, "I'll put it in the laundry basket along with the other one."  
  
"Thank you." Kyna said.  
  
Dirake, who was standing by a chair, just stared at Kyna wow, she's beautiful he thought. He shook his head and said, "Come, sit down in this chair across from me. I want to ask you a few questions."  
  
Kyna pulled her hair back behind her ears and took a seat across from Dirake. She put her hair behind the back of the chair so it wouldn't bug her.  
  
"So, you want to become a part of Oz. Why?" Dirake asked.  
  
"Well, I hate the Gundams and the Alliance." Kyna answered.  
  
"Kimerly tells me that your dad used to work for us. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What was his status?"  
  
"He was a Captain, sir."  
  
"Hmmm, how good are you at fighting?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I've never fought before. But my father did teach me how to use a mobile suit."  
  
"Come with me." Dirake said standing up and walking out of the room. Kyna and Kimerly quickly followed. Dirake took them to the mobile suits. "I want to test out your skills. Kimerly, you take that suit, Kyna you use that one." he pointed to two different suits, "You two are going to fight, don't kill each other, but I want to see how good your skills are. Kimerly is the one who teaches how to use the suits."  
  
"Okay." Kyna said. Kimerly and Kyna both got in their suits and went out to the training field.  
  
"All right, begin." Dirake yelled out. At that moment Kimerly lunged at Kyna and Kyna dodged, Kyna then tuned and hit Kimerly making her fall to the ground. She then pulled out her gun and pointed it at Kimerly's suit. "Stop." Dirake yelled. Kyna put the gun down and Kimerly stood up. They put the suits away, and Dirake said to Kyna "Excellent my dear, you may join Oz."  
  
Â   
  
At that very moment. Quatre got a strange feeling.  
  
"What is it Quatre?" Relena asked him, seeing the worried statement on his face.  
  
"Kyna just joined Oz."  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn. Don't you just hate cliff hangers (hee, hee, hee, hee). Well how'd I do. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
"How do you know that?" Relena asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre said, "I just had a gut feeling."  
  
"Well you don't know for sure. Let's hope that you're wrong." Relena said.  
  
Â   
  
Kyna and Kimerly walked to Kimerly's room. "Dirake is going to find you a room of your own." Kimerly said.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you for now." Kyna said, "Ugh." Kyna said pulling her hair out of her face, "I can finally braid my hair. It's been driving me crazy."  
  
"Your hair is very beautiful." Kimerly said, "Here you can use this brush." Kimerly said handing Kyna a brush.  
  
"Thank you much." Kyna said taking the brush and sitting on one of the chairs around the table. She began to brush her long hair with a little difficulty.  
  
"May I?" Kimerly asked walking up behind Kyna and taking the brush from her hand.  
  
"Sure." Kyna flipped her hair behind her, and Kimerly began brushing it after pulling up a chair behind Kyna. "My mom used to brush my hair."  
  
"I used to brush my daughter's hair." Kimerly said, "I loved to do it. She let me play with it a lot, and I loved it."  
  
"You had a daughter?" Kyna said a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She would have been 13 this November." Kimerly said, she stopped brushing Kyna's hair and her hands fell into her lap.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kyna asked turning to look at Kimerly.  
  
"She was killed. After the first war." a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"How was she killed?"  
  
"It was because of a mobile suit. Our apartment used to be right by a base that held mobile suits, the ones that weren't destroyed in the war. Well, someone decided to go and blow up those suits, and as one of the suits was falling, it fell into our building. I was only hurt, but she was killed.  
  
"She was such a kind little girl, so polite, she always made sure others were safe, and okay. She always put others before herself. I remember her coming through the door right after taking her puppy for a walk, talking about meeting a man, and giving him a flower, or something like that. And then the suit came barging in. I tried to get to her, and protect her, but I was to late, the ceiling came right down on top of us both.  
  
"I wish it were me that died, not her. I miss her so much. She was just so young. She had so much life left to live."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"It's quite all right." Kimerly said, "Now turn back around and let me finish your hair. Kimerly finished brushing Kyna's hair and braided it too.  
  
"Thank you very much." Kyna said after Kimerly finished.  
  
"You're welcome." Kimerly stretched and got up. "We had best get some rest. We have to get you moved tomorrow."  
  
"I guess I'll have to go get all my stuff tomorrow too." Kyna said, "That will be interesting."  
  
The next morning Kyna and Kimerly woke up and went to find Dirake. When they did find Dirake, they found Kyna's room and Dirake gave her the key. Kyna opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go get all my stuff now." Kyna said somewhat to herself.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Kimerly asked.  
  
"No. I can do it. I'll only get the stuff that I really need." Kyna said, "Thanks anyway." she sighed and turned around. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh, Um. Dirake said that you were going to help me train the new recruits. So when you get back and set everything up. Come down to where the suits are, and you can help me." Kimerly said.  
  
"Okay." Kyna shut the door and walked out of the building. She walked slowly to the Saint Gabriel Institute. She stopped at the front door and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She looked around, and began walking to her room. When she got the door of her room, she heard voices coming from within.  
  
"I don't know what we should do with it all." she heard Relena say.  
  
"Leave it here, she'll come back, some day. And besides I'll stay here for a while and I like the way this is set up." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh boy." Kyna whispered to herself. She put her hand on the door knob and began to turn it. She opened the door slowly and she noticed that Quatre and Relena had stopped talking. Kyna stopped opening the door and took another deep breath. She stood for about ten seconds and then walked into the room.  
  
"Kyna!" Quatre and Relena said at the same time. Kyna ignored the remark and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a bag and stood up.  
  
"Kyna, what are you doing?" Relena asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kyna said.  
  
"You're wearing an Oz uniform." Relena said backing up a little.  
  
"So it seems." Kyna said. She walked over to her dresser and began to put things in her bag.  
  
"Kyna please don't do this." Quatre said. He got up off Kyna's bed and walked over to her.  
  
"Leave me alone. Just let me do this." Kyna said.  
  
"No, I won't." Quatre said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"No. Not until you sit on your bed, and hear us out."  
  
"Fine, just let me go."  
  
"Sit on the bed." Quatre demanded. Kyna got up and sat down on her bed.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"What are you doing? Joining Oz. Is that really what you want?" Relena asked.  
  
"What does it matter to you? You're the one's that made me do this." Kyna said.  
  
"Was it really us, or is it that you just don't want to give up a grudge you've had for years." Quatre asked.  
  
"This is what I want. Leave me alone." Kyna said trying to stand up. But Quatre pushed her back down.  
  
"Kyna please don't do this." Quatre got down on his knees, and looked at Kyna, "I didn't want to hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you anymore." Kyna looked down at her hands. "Please, come back to us." he lifted her head, "Please."  
  
"Quatre, I....." Kyna said.  
  
"Relena will you leave us for a moment. I think I might be able to change her mind." Quatre said.  
  
"Certainly." Relena said. She left the room.  
  
"Look. Kyna, I know that you're mad at me. But sometimes you have to put the past behind you." he sat on the bed beside Kyna, "Please, reconsider. I love you. And I don't know what I would do if I ended up fighting you and hurting you again. Kyna look at me. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"To late for that." Kyna said still angry.  
  
"Kyna, don't be like that." Quatre said. Kyna stood up and began to pack things again. Quatre just sat on the bed watching her. When Kyna finished, she looked at Quatre.  
  
"Good-bye." she said, she walked toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Quatre said, he got up and walked over to her. "Please, if you're going to leave, do me one last thing."  
  
"What?" Kyna asked annoyed.  
  
"Kiss me." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre I'm no. . ." Kyna began to speak, but Quatre kissed her. Kyna stood there shocked for a moment. And then she closed her eyes, and kissed Quatre back. They parted after a while, and Kyna said, "It's not going to work, I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, I understand. Good-bye Kyna. I love you." Quatre said.  
  
Kyna looked at Quatre before opening the door, "Good-bye Quatre." she walked out of the room and down the hall. "I love you too Quatre." she said to herself looking back at Quatre before walking out of the building.  
  
"It didn't work." Quatre said.  
  
"That's how she is. Always determined to finish what she started." Relena said.  
  
"Yes, but she didn't start anything. She just went and joined Oz." Quatre said a little angry, "What happens if I have to fight her?"  
  
"I don't know Quatre. Let's just hope she changes her mind before anything happens." Relena said, looking down the hall.  
  
Â   
  
Kyna walked very slow to the Oz base. Oh what do I do? I know that I love Quatre, it's just, he is a Gundam Pilot. And he did lie to me. But do I hate him, or love him? Oh, I don't know, I'm lost. I just need time, time to think this all through, and to actually prove to myself that I don't love Quatre, yeah that's all I need. She thought.  
  
She finally got to the base, and showed the guards her Oz card. She walked up to her room, and got everything set up. While she was unpacking her stuff, she found a framed picture that she didn't remember putting in the bag. It was a picture of Quatre and her. Kyna sighed and put the picture on a her dresser right by a picture of her father, and another one of her mother. When she was finished she walked down to where the mobile suits were as she promised.  
  
"Ah, you're here." Kimerly said when she saw Kyna, "Everyone, this is Lt. Yen. She is going to be helping me teach you."  
  
"Hi." Kyna said walking up to Kimerly.  
  
"Shall we begin." Kimerly said.  
  
Â   
  
Much time passed from that moment on. Kyna continued to work with Kimerly, and became better at piloting mobile suits. Dirake, who was watching Kyna, saw that Kyna was extremely skilled at piloting, and, that she was the best that he had. So one day he requested a meeting with her.  
  
"Kyna, I've been watching you." Dirake said.  
  
"Oh?" Kyna asked.  
  
"Yes. And I've noticed that you are extremely skilled at piloting. And, I was wondering if you might be able to pilot a very special mobile suit."  
  
"Which suit?"  
  
"It's called the Tallgeese. It was used in the first war by Zechs Marquees. It was of course destroyed, but we made a new one. One that is much better that the last one. It's made out of Gundanium."  
  
"A Gundam!"  
  
"In a way, yes. But this is our suit. It is the equal of a Gundam, and with the right pilot, I'm sure it will be better than the Gundams. So what do you say?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure I could. I would have to try it out first."  
  
"Okay. Follow me." he got up and walked out of the room. Kyna followed. They walked for a while and then they walked into a mobile suit hangar. "Here it is." Dirake said as he walked in front of a mobile suit. "This is Tallgeese."  
  
"Oh wow! This suit is amazing!" Kyna said with awe.  
  
"Would you like to try it out?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Kyna hopped into the cockpit and turned it on. Just then, an alarm went off.  
  
"What's going on?" Dirake asked an officer.  
  
"Sir, we're under attack by the Gundams." the officer said.  
  
"Sir. If you will, let me fight them in this suit. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to handle it." Kyna said from inside the cockpit.  
  
"Go right ahead." Dirake said. He opened the hangar door, and Kyna zoomed out.  
  
Once outside of the base, Kyna looked around and saw all five Gundams standing on the large training platform. She turned to face them and began to walk over to them.  
  
"So, you've decided to come out of hiding." Kyna said. Just then, many other Oz suits came out behind Kyna. "Good. At least I know I have reinforcements."  
  
"Lt. Yen is in charge, so listen to her." Dirake said, over the speakers in the mobile suits.  
  
"All right. Everyone, go after them, make sure they don't destroy the base. Get them away the base if you can." Kyna said. Everyone charged at the Gundams and began to fight. Kyna just stood still watching the fight. A suit walked up beside her.  
  
"Are you just going to stand here, or are you going to help fight?" Kimerly asked.  
  
"I'm going to watch for a moment. If I can see their tactics, then it will be easier to fight them." Kyna said.  
  
"Ah, I see." Kimerly said, "Well, I'm going to go help." And with that Kimerly sped off toward the Gundams. Kyna stood there for a little while longer and then she walked a little closer to the battle and stood until the Oz soldiers looked like they were loosing.  
  
"Everyone, stop, retreat. We can't loose anymore people. I'll stay and hold them off." Kyna said to the soldiers.  
  
Kimerly's face came up on Kyna's screen. "Kyna. that's insane, you'll be killed for sure."  
  
"No, I can fight them. I have wanted to kill them for so long." Kyna said, "And now is finally my chance."  
  
"I'm staying here just in case you need my help." Kimerly said.  
  
"Go ahead, but don't interfere." Kyna said. She walked toward the Gundams.  
  
"What suit is that? I've never seen it before." Quatre asked the other G-wing boys.  
  
"It's made out of Gundanium, and it's model is like that of the Tallgesse." Trowa said after finding out.  
  
"But wasn't the Tallgesse destroyed?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes it was. But they still have the data on it. So they made a better one. Made out of Gundanium." Heero said.  
  
"It's still no match for us." Wufei said.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there. Or are you going to fight me?" Kyna asked the Gundam Pilots.  
  
"A woman?" Wufei said.  
  
"That voice sounds familiar." Quatre said.  
  
"Are you going to stand there, or fight?" Kyna asked once again.  
  
"I'll take her on." Wufei said. He stepped forward and went after Kyna. Kyna dodged his attack and pulled out a beam sword.  
  
"Bring it on." Kyna said. Wufei put his dragon arm out and was about to attack, but Kyna flew forward and attempted to cut off the arm, but was unsuccessful. They continued to fight.  
  
"She's good." Trowa said watching the fight.  
  
"She's very good." Duo agreed.  
  
"She hasn't been hit once so far." Quatre said.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who she is?" Heero said.  
  
The Gundams just stood by, still watching Kyna and Wufei fight. And then Kyna finally got close enough to Wufei to cut of his Gundams arms. Both of them.  
  
"Ha. Now you die, Gundam." Kyna said. She got ready to strike Wufei's Gundam.  
  
"I'm going to go help him." Quatre said. He raced up to Wufei and attacked Kyna. Kyna dodged. "Wufei, get out of here." Quatre yelled.  
  
"I've been beaten." Wufei said stunned.  
  
"WUFEI GO!" Quatre said. Wufei snapped out of his amazement and flew away from the battle sight.  
  
Quatre and Kyna stood looking at each other for a while and then Kyna said, "You will die as well Gundam fool."  
  
"That voice! It's Kyna!" Quatre said to himself. Kyna, who had turned off her beam sword after Wufei left, turned it back on and lifted it. "WAIT, KYNA." Quatre yelled.  
  
"Huh? How'd you know that?" Kyna asked. And then she remembered, "Quatre." she said angrily.  
  
"Yes." his face appeared on Kyna's screen, "You're very good."  
  
"So is your Gundam is 04. I should have figured." Kyna said still angry.  
  
"Please, Kyna let's not fight. I can't fight you. I love you too much."  
  
"STOP. DON'T DO THAT. I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT."  
  
"Why do you hate it? Because I'm a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"No. . . I mean yes."  
  
"You said no at first. If not that then why is it?"  
  
"Because, I don't."  
  
"That's not an answer. WHY?" Kyna was silent. Quatre looked into her eyes, through the screen. Kyna looked back into his.  
  
"Don't do that." Kyna said turning her face. "Just go. I'll let you live. This time."  
  
"Kyna, please come with me."  
  
"NO! I belong here."  
  
"I know why you don't like me saying that I love you."  
  
"Why then?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Because you love me too. And you know it. Am I right?"  
  
"Possibly. Now go away." she turned the screen off, and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Let's go guys." Quatre said to the Gundam Pilots. They all took off. "Bye Kyna." Quatre said before leaving.  
  
"Bye love." Kyna said quietly to herself as tears began running down her cheeks.  
  
"Kyna." Kimerly's face popped up on the screen. Kyna wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
"Let's go back inside. You must be tired." Kimerly said.  
  
"Okay." Kyna went back down to the ground and put the Tallgeese back into the hangar. And hopped out of the cockpit.  
  
"Congratulations. You beat a Gundam, and you didn't get hit once." Kimerly said walking up to Kyna.  
  
"Thanks. We need to go out and find the survivors." Kyna said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They've already got people out there." Kimerly said.  
  
"Good job." Dirake said walking up to Kyna.  
  
"Thank you." Kyna said still sad.  
  
"You look tired." Kimerly said.  
  
"Yes, you do. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it." Dirake said.  
  
"Thank you." Kyna said. She began to walk off.  
  
"Wait, Kyna I'll walk with you." Kimerly said running after Kyna. Kyna sighed heavily while they were walking down the hall. "You love him still, don't you? He was right."  
  
"Yes. I do love him still." Kyna said.  
  
"Then why don't you go back to him?"  
  
"Because, he lied to me."  
  
"But you still love him. So obviously you don't care that much."  
  
"But I do care. He's a Gundam Pilot. And I hate the Gundams."  
  
Kimerly just shook her head. "It's your decision."  
  
They got to Kyna's room, "Thanks." Kyna said unlocking the door and walking in.  
  
"Bye. You get some rest, and if you need to talk, you can come talk to me." Kimerly said.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Kyna said. Kimerly walked off and Kyna shut the door. She walked over to her stereo and pushed the play button on her tape. It was the tape her father used to sing to her. She walked over to the picture of her and Quatre on her dresser and picked it up. "Why am I here. Am I just hoping that I will begin to hate you?" she walked over to her bed and sat down still holding the picture. "Oh, how could I hate you? Why do I torture myself like this? I know I love you, and you know I love you. So why am I still here? I don't want to believe it, that's why. That's the reason why." she put the picture back on the dresser and laid down on her bed. And soon she was asleep.  
  
Â   
  
"Quatre what was all that about?" Heero asked when they got to the Saint Gabrielle Institute.  
  
"Hey cut him some slack, he's in love. Sure his girlfriend is in Oz, but he had to do something. Like I've said before, anything for the one you love." Duo said patting Quatre on the back.  
  
"Thanks Duo. Sorry Herro, when I found out who it was, I couldn't help myself." Quatre said. They walked into the school, and found Relena in her office.  
  
"Hi guys." Relena said after they walked in. "So?"  
  
"Nataku was defeated." Wufei said.  
  
"What? By who." Relena asked.  
  
"Kyna." Quatre answered.  
  
"Kyna!" she said amazed, "She defeated Wufei?"  
  
"Yep. It was quite the battle, and she has got quite the skills, we'll have to watch out for her." Duo said.  
  
"She'll be a problem." Trowa said.  
  
"I think I should go join Oz. I could be closer to Kyna, and I could tell you what their plans are. "Quatre said.  
  
"I don't know Quatre. They know what you look like, and your name." Relena said.  
  
"I have a plan don't worry. I have a fake name, and I'll change my hair or something like that." Quatre said.  
  
"It's dangerous Quatre. But I don't think we'll be able to stop you." Trowa said. "Good luck."  
  
"I'll go join tomorrow." Quatre said, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get some rest."  
  
"No we don't mind, go." Relena said.  
  
"Thanks. Bye guys." Quatre said walking out of the room. He walked to Kyna's room and walked in. "You won't know who I am. but at least I'll be near you." Quatre said. He laid down on the bed and dozed off.  
  
The next morning, Quatre woke up and spiked his hair so he would look different, and he also changed his clothes, and headed over to the Oz base.  
  
"Halt. You are not a member of Oz." the guard said.  
  
"Yes I know." Quatre said, "I want to join though, so may I talk to your leader?"  
  
"Hold on, we will call him." the guard said. The guard called Dirake and Dirake came out immediately.  
  
"You want to join Oz?" Dirake asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes sir." Quatre said.  
  
"Why?" Dirake asked.  
  
"I like to fight. And the Gundams seen like fun to fight." Quatre lied.  
  
"Hmm. What's your name?"  
  
"Rob Winter. I brought a profile for you." Quatre said handing Dirake a folder.  
  
"Rob Winter huh?" he open the folder, "You seem like a pretty decent guy. Welcome aboard." he stretched out his hand. Quatre took it and they shook hands. "Have you ever fought in a mobile suit?"  
  
"No. I've never even been close to one." Quatre lied.  
  
"I'll introduce you to your fighting instructor after you get a uniform. You'll have to pay for your uniform, and you also need a dress uniform."  
  
"Okay, how much?"  
  
"Twenty dollars all together."  
  
"Really that's it?"  
  
"Yeah. We don't charge much, because we have a lot of uniforms left over from the first war."  
  
"Oh." They walked into a room full of uniforms. "Here's the money." Quatre said giving Dirake a Twenty dollar bill.  
  
"Thanks. What size are you?"  
  
"A fourteen."  
  
"Ah, here you go. Here's your everyday uniform, and this is your dress uniform." Dirake said handing him two uniforms. "If you follow me. I'll show you your room." Dirake said walking out of the room. They walked down a few halls and came to a room. "This is your room." He pulled out a key and gave it Quatre, "Get into your uniform and come back out here so we can get you an ID card." Quatre did as he was told and got changed. After he walked out into the hall. "Follow me." Dirake said. They walked to a room, where Dirake placed Quatre by a wall and took his picture for his ID.  
  
"I'll introduce you to your fighting instructor now. Come." Dirake said. They walked to a room right by Quatre's new room and Dirake knocked on the door. "Lt. Yen."  
  
Kyna, woke up because of the knock on the door. "Hold on." she said. She got up, walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?"  
  
"This is Rob Winter. He will be a new student of yours." Dirake said.  
  
"Hi." Kyna said looking Quatre. She looked away, and then quickly turned back and stared at Quatre.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Dirake asked.  
  
"No," Kyna said bring her hand up to the side of her head and closing her eyes for a few seconds, "I just thought that he was someone I know. But he isn't."  
  
"Okay." Dirake said, "His apartment is right by yours. So you'll know where to find him if you need to talk to him."  
  
"All right. Thank you sir." Kyna said.  
  
Kyna, it's so good to see you when your not mad at me. Of course you don't know who I am, but I'll be able to see you and talk to you without you getting mad. You're so beautiful. Quatre thought.  
  
"Is there a problem." Kyna asked Quatre seeing the way he was staring at her.  
  
He shook his head, "No, nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." he said happily.  
  
"Well, I have things to attend to. Rob, go to your room. If you have any questions ask Kyna." Dirake said. He walked off.  
  
"Well, it was nice to talk to you Rob." Kyna said.  
  
"You too." Quatre said. Kyna shut the door and went to sit on her bed. She looked down at the picture of Quatre.  
  
Quatre went into his room and looked around. He sat on the floor against the wall nearest to Kyna's room.  
  
"Oh Kyna I miss you." Quatre said at the same time that Kyna said in the other room, "Oh Quatre I miss you."  
  
Kyna picked up the picture and looked at it. And at the same time Quatre took the same picture out of a small bag he had brought with him and sat on the bed looking at it.  
  
"Quatre. I'm so sorry." Kyna said kissing Quatre's picture and placing it back on top of her dresser. "I had better go see if my neighbor is all situated." she got up and walked over to Quatre's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
Quatre jumped at the unexpected knock, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, your neighbor." Kyna said.  
  
"Uh, hold on a moment." Quatre said. He quickly put the picture in his bag and went to the door and opened it. "Hi."  
  
"Hi. I thought I'd come see if you needed any help unpacking or anything." Kyna said.  
  
"Uh, no, I'm fine. I have everything under control." Quatre said.  
  
"All right. Well if you need me, I'll be right next door." Kyna said turning to go to her room.  
  
"Actually, I do have some questions about the organization." Quatre said.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Would you like to come in first? Then you can sit down and tell me."  
  
"Sure." she walked into the room and Quatre closed the door.  
  
"I'm afraid the only thing I have in here to sit on is the bed, or the floor. You can sit on the bed if you like."  
  
"Thank you." she sat down on the bed and Quatre sat down beside her. "So what do you want to know."  
  
"Well, what is the schedule like?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, you can wake up anytime before seven, and then at ten, you'll come down to the suit hangar and take the class. You'll stay there until six o'clock, unless something happens. And then you get free time, unless something happens." Kyna said.  
  
Quatre continued to ask questions, but not because he wanted to know. He knew almost everything about Oz already. He asked so he could hear Kyna's voice.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyna asked once noticing that Quatre was staring at her.  
  
"I was just admiring your beauty." Quatre said.  
  
"What?" Kyna asked.  
  
"Sorry. It's just, you're so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. Well I had best get going. I still need to make my dinner. Do you have any food?"  
  
"Um, no. But I can just go out and buy some."  
  
"Well okay if you insist. Good -bye. I'll see you tomorrow at ten." she walked out of the room and into her own. "He reminds me so much of Quatre."  
  
Kyna cooked some dinner and then got ready for bed. Before she went to bed, she turned on the tape that she always played, and hopped into her bed.  
  
"Good-night Quatre. Wherever you are." Kyna said.  
  
Â   
  
The next morning Kyna woke and ate. And after eating, brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She walked to Quatre's room and knocked on the door. Quatre opened it.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hi. I just thought that I'd show you where the mobile suit hangars were. Since you probably don't know." Kyna said.  
  
"Actually, I don't know where they were. I was just getting ready to leave and try to find them. But it would be much easier going with you. Thanks for coming by." Quatre said.  
  
"No prob. Shall we get going?" Kyna asked.  
  
"Yes we shall." Quatre said walking out of his room and locking the door. They walked down the hangars in silence.  
  
The next couple of days Kyna stopped by to get "Rob" before going to the hangars. And after a while it became sort of a routine. And in time they were quite good friends.  
  
On one occasion Kyna and "Rob" were supposed to have a friendly dinner. Kyna got all ready and knocked on Quatre's door. Quatre opened the door and Kyna walked in.  
  
"Hi." she said.  
  
"Hi. Dinner will be ready in a minute. In the meantime you can sit on the bed." Quatre said. He still hadn't got a table, or a couch for that matter. So Kyna sat on the bed. She looked around just for fun, and noticed a picture on his dresser she had never seen before. She got up and walked over to his dresser. She gasped when she saw the picture, it was the exact same picture of her and Quatre that she had.  
  
"What, is there something wrong?" Quatre asked.  
  
Kyna picked up the picture and turned around to look at "Rob". She looked at the picture of Quatre, and then at "Rob".  
  
"Uh oh." Quatre said noticing that he had forgotten to hide the picture before he opened the door.  
  
"You . . . you're. Quatre?" she finally managed to say. Tears began to fill her eyes, as she placed it back on the dresser.  
  
"Kyna, before you say or do anything. . ." Quatre began to say.  
  
"I missed you so much." Kyna said cutting of his sentence and running up to him and hugging him.  
  
"You're not mad?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No. I'm relived. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for what I did." Kyna said looking up at Quatre.  
  
"I missed you." Quatre said. They looked into each others eyes. Quatre leaned down and they kissed. A long loving kiss. One that was needed badly, for the both of them. They reluctantly parted after a while and looked at each other.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that these past few months." Quatre said.  
  
"I've wanted a kiss from you, for a long time." Kyna said. "I'm so happy you're here."  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to hide my identity from you anymore. But you can't tell anyone else."  
  
"I won't. I promise, just as long as you kiss me again." Kyna said. Quatre smiled and kissed her again. While they were kissing the alarm on the oven went off. Kyna and Quatre parted, and Quatre turned off the oven, and pulled out a pan of enchiladas.  
  
"It's finished, but we have to let them cool. In the mean time, there's something I want to do for you." he walked over to his dresser where he opened the last drawer and pulled out a violin. "I want to play this song for you. Quatre placed the violin against his shoulder and began to play a song.  
  
"That song. I know it." Kyna said smiling.  
  
Quatre began to sing to the tune, "Love is real, real is love. Love is feeling, feeling love. Love is wanting to be loved."  
  
Kyna began to sing along with him, "Love is touch, touch is love. Love is reaching, reaching love. Love is asking to be loved. Love is you, you and me. Love is knowing you can be." they stopped singing and Kyna listened to Quatre play, then they began to sing again, " Love is free, free is love. Love is living, living love. Love is needing to be loved. Love is you, you and me. Love is wanting to be free. Love is knowing, we will be." Quatre played the end of the song and his hands dropped.  
  
"Oh Quatre. I love you so much." Kyna said, "When did you learn that?"  
  
"I learned it the day you left the first time. I missed you, so I played the tape that you like so much, and when I heard that song, I listened to it again and again. And in time I had in memorized, and I learned how to play it on my violin after you left the second time." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh, Quatre. Why did I ever leave you?" Kyna asked.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre smiled, "Shall we eat?"  
  
"Certainly." They sat down on the floor and began to eat. After they finished eating, they sat on Quatre's bed.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Quatre said.  
  
"Hey Quatre, do you remember that day when you asked me if you would ever see my hair down?" Kyna asked.  
  
"Yes. And I still want to." Quatre said.  
  
Kyna smiled. She grabbed her braid and pulled out her elastic. She unbraided her hair and shook her head so it would fall down around her face.  
  
"You're even more beautiful this way." Quatre said. He began to stroke her hair, "It's so soft." he looked at her, "I love you Kyna." he said softly.  
  
"I love you Quatre." Kyna said. They once again looked at each other and kissed. Quatre leaned Kyna back so that she was laying on the bed while they kissed. Then they parted and Quatre began kissing Kyna's neck. Then he went back up and kissed her on the lips.  
  
While they were kissing, there was a knock on the door. They parted, and Quatre got up and went to the door. He opened the door, and there stood Kimerly.  
  
"Hi, um, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew where Kyna was." Kimerly said.  
  
"Well, um yeah. She's here." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh, may I speak to her?" Kimerly asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on it." Quatre said stepping aside.  
  
Kyna who had noticed that it was Kimerly on the other side of the door began to braid her hair back up. "Hi Kim." Kyna said when Kimerly walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Kyna. How come you're here?" Kimerly asked.  
  
"Rob asked me if I wanted to eat dinner over here, and so that's what we were doing." Kyna said.  
  
"It smells good in here." Kimerly said. "Um, well Dirake is asking for your presence."  
  
"All right. Well I have to go. Thanks for dinner." Kyna said, she put her elastic back into her now braided hair, stood up, walked over to Quatre and hugged him, "I love you." she whispered.  
  
"Kyna, we need to go, he wants you as soon as possible, it sounds kind of urgent." Kimerly said.  
  
Kyna stopped hugging Quatre. "Bye." she said.  
  
"Bye." Quatre said. Kyna and Kimerly walked out of the room and headed down to Dirakes office.  
  
"You like Rob don't you?" Kimerly said.  
  
"No, he's just a good friend." Kyna lied.  
  
"Uh hu sure." Kimerly teased.  
  
"Shut up. You're so wrong about us, were just friends." Kyna said.  
  
"I know, I'm just teasing." Kimerly said.  
  
"I know." Kyna said. They finally got to Dirake's office and Kyna knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Dirake asked.  
  
"It's me Kyna, sir." Kyna said.  
  
Dirake walked to the door and opened it. "Ah, thank you very much for finding her Lt. Doll. You may leave now." Dirake said.  
  
"Thank you sir. Bye Kyna." Kimerly said, she turned and walked away.  
  
"Kyna, please come in." Dirake said moving aside and ushering Kyna in. He shut the door after she walked in.  
  
"So what's wrong? Kimerly said that you sounded like it was urgent." Kyna said.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. I just need to tell you something." Dirake said walking up to Kyna.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dirake walked up to Kyna and kissed her on the lips. Kyna pushed him away from her.  
  
"Sir I. . ." Kyna began to speak.  
  
"Don't say anything. Look, I've fallen in love with you. You're just so beautiful, and talented, and you have such a great sense of humor. I've never done this before. I don't know why, but I did fall in love with you." Dirake said.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. My heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry." Kyna said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone I've loved since before I came here."  
  
"Oh. Well please, just kiss me once. That's all I ask, is for one kiss from you. Please."  
  
"Sir, I . . . no I'm sorry." she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Kyna." Dirake whispered.  
  
Kyna walked down to Quatre's room and knocked on the door. Quatre opened it almost immediately.  
  
"Hi." he said, he let her in. "So what did Dirake want?"  
  
"Quatre, nobody can know about you and me. Not even as Rob."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Dirake is in love with me and if he finds out that it's you I love, he's sure to do something."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Thank you Quatre." Kyna yawned. "I'm going to go to bed. Good-night love." Kyna said walking up to Quatre, she gave him a good-night kiss and walked to the door.  
  
"Good-night Kyna." Quatre said before she left.  
  
Â   
  
The next few weeks everything was the same. Kyna and Quatre kissed in private, but other than that they just acted like friends.  
  
But somehow, someone found out about Quatre being a Gundam pilot and told Dirake.  
  
So one night as Kyna was getting into bed, there was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Hold on." Kyna said, she crawled out of bed and opened the door, "Hi Kim." she said when she saw who it was.  
  
"Kyna, get dressed quickly and come to the courtyard. This is urgent." Kimerly said.  
  
"Okay." Kyna said. She shut the door and got dressed in her Oz uniform. After she was finished she walked down to the courtyard. When she walked out the first thing she saw was, Quatre standing by a wall with his hands tied behind his back, and Dirake ten feet in front of him with a gun. "What's going on here?" Kyna asked scared.  
  
"This guy is a traitor. And the one who stole you're heart away from me." Dirake said.  
  
"No Dirake don't do this. Please I beg you." Tears began to form in her eyes and roll down her cheek.  
  
"This is what happens to traitors." Dirake said, "Please stand behind the line over there." he pointed to a line. She went to the side line, and she was the closest to Quatre.  
  
Kyna began to have flash backs of when her father was killed. "No not the same way." Kyna sobbed. "Not the same way my father died." She looked at Quatre.  
  
"I love you Kyna." he said loud enough so that she could hear him.  
  
"I love you too. Quatre." she sobbed. "Please Dirake, I beg you to reconsider. I will hate you forever if you do this. Please, please."  
  
"No, he is a traitor, and so he must die." Dirake said. He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
What happens now? Does Quatre die, or will Kyna risk her own life to save his? I don't know, you tell me. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**part 3**

                Kyna began to run toward her love but was stopped by the soldier standing next to her.

                "Let me go." Kyna demanded the best she could in tears.

                "I can't. Dirake told me to stop you if you tried to get to the traitor." the soldier said.

                Kyna watched in horror as the bullet entered Quatre and he fell to the ground in pain. As soon as Quatre fell, the soldier let Kyna go and she ran right over to Quatre.

                "Quatre, I'm so sorry." Kyna sobbed.

                "Don't say that, there's no reason to." Quatre said as he cringed at the pain he was feeling, "It was my choice to come here in the first place."

                "No, Quatre. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here." Kyna said, crying even harder than before.

                Quatre took his hand off his wound and put it on Kyna's cheek. She took her hand and put it over his. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry." Quatre sang softly. "I love you Kyna." And then he fainted.

                "NO!" Kyna screamed, "Quatre please, wake up. Please, don't leave me like this, please." she sobbed, she brought Quatre's hand down and kissed it. "Good-bye, I love you." she placed his hand down and began to cry even harder over his lifeless body.

                "Kyna." Kimerly said softly from behind her, "I'm sorry."

                "No, Quatre, please don't leave me, I love you to much." Kyna sobbed paying no attention to the remark just made.

                "Oh Kyna." Kimerly said as tears began to form in her eyes as well. She placed her hand on Kyna's shoulder. Kyna pushed Kimerly's hand off of her shoulder, got up and ran out of the courtyard to her room. Once in her room she began to cry into her pillow.

                "Quatre." Kyna kept on saying while she cried.

                "Kyna." Kimerly said opening her door. She walked into the room and over to Kyna's bed. "Oh, Kyna." she said. She began to stroke Kyna's hair.

                "Go away." Kyna mumbled.

                "I'm so sorry Kyna." Kimerly said, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I know how hard it must be. To watch the one you love die. It's heart wrenching." Kimerly said crying.

                "Please, just leave me alone." Kyna sobbed.

                "Okay, but if you need anything, please, come talk to me." Kimerly said getting up and walking out of the room.

                Kyna cried for a good while. And when she had stopped she got off of her bed and walked over to Quatre's apartment. When she walked in she shut the door and looked around. "Oh, Quatre." she whispered to herself. She once again looked around. "I had better take everything of value of his, or Dirake is sure to take it all and sell it."  She walked around the room and gathered everything she saw that was precious to Quatre. She looked around one last time and remembered, that she had forgotten his violin. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the violin case. As she did, music played in her ears of the first time she found out who Quatre was. And tears once again began to fill her eyes. She walked out of the apartment with the little bits of treasure she had taken.

                When she walked into her room she put the things she had picked up in different places around her room. But when she got to the violin she walked over to her bed and opened the case. In there she saw a piece of paper. She picked it up. It was a note, from Quatre.

_Dear Kyna,_

_                I am writing this because I know that I won't be able to tell you everything I want you to know. I know that I'm going to be killed soon, and if I know you, you'll go into my room and grab everything of sentimental value before Dirake can._

_                Anyway, I just want to let you know that I love you. I'm sorry for all the grief I know you will feel after I do die, but don't take it to hard. I want you to be happy. And I want you to promise me that you'll leave Oz, and go back to Relena, that's where you belong. I'm afraid of what Dirake might do to you after he kills me. I don't trust him._

****_Please give the guys the notes I left for them in the case. They have their names on them.  I also want you to know that I told Trowa to take care of you for me. And I don't want you to object with me. I trust Trowa, and I know that he'll protect you from anymore heart ache._

            _Please do all I ask of you. I know it will be hard, but I don't want you to cry. Just think of me. I love you very much._

_Love, _

_Quatre_

                Kyna put the note down, and looked at the violin. "I promise, I'll try to do all that you ask of me." she said. She wiped her eyes of the tears that had been flowing ever since she began to read the note. She took a deep breath, stood up, and began packing everything she wanted to take back with her to the Saint Gabriell Institute. Including all the things she had gotten from Quatre's room. When she finished, she put her bag on her bed, and walked out of her room, to Kimerly's. She knocked on the door and Kimerly answered.

                "Kyna, hi." Kimerly said, "Come on in." she said stepping aside and letting Kyna in. She shut the door behind Kyna.

                "Kimerly, I just came to tell you, that I'm leaving. I can't stand to stay here another moment. Not after what they did to Quatre." Kyna said.

                "I figured you would do that." Kimerly said, not to surprised.

                "Come with me." Kyna said, "You'd be much happier with me." 

                "Thanks for the offer, but I belong here with Oz. Regardless of what they do. I'm sorry." Kimerly said.

                "It's okay. Well, I'm going to go now. Bye Kimerly." Kyna walked over to Kimerly and gave her a hug. "Thanks, for everything." And with that Kyna left the room.

                Kyna walked to her room and grabbed her bag. She looked around the room and then slowly walked out of the room, and the Oz base.

                When she got to the Saint Gabriel Institute, she unlocked the front door, and walked into the building. She shut the door and locked it, and then walked to her room. Her original plan was to go find Relena right away and tell her that she planned to stay there, but since it was it was late she decided to go to bed and find her in the morning.

                In the morning Kyna woke up, put on her Oz uniform (habit), and went to go find Relena. As she walked through the halls down to Relena's office, the rest of the students, stared at her because of her uniform. When she finally got to Relena's office she knocked on the door.

                "Come in." Relena said. Kyna slowly walked into the office. "Kyna!" Relena said surprised.

                "Hi Relena." Kyna said.

                "What are you doing here?" Relena asked walking over to Kyna.

                "I promised Quatre I'd come back." Kyna said sadly.

                "Come, sit down." Relena said. Relena sat in the chair behind her desk and Kyna sat across form her in a chair in front of her desk. "So, where is Quatre?"

                Kyna just looked at down at her hands.

                "He's dead." A voice said from the door. Relena and Kyna both looked at the door.

                "Dorothy?!" Relena said.

                "Miss Relena, it's good to see you again." Dorothy said still standing in the door.

                "What are you doing here Dorothy?" Relena asked.

                "I just came by to say hi. That's not a crime now is it, Miss Relena?"

                "I suppose not."

                "How'd you know about Quatre?" Kyna asked.

                "It's hard not to know, when you're watching it." Dorothy said with a smirk.

                "What?" Kyna said standing up.

                "Who do you think told Dirake who Quatre was?" Dorothy said, "I would know Quatre anywhere, even with a different hair style."

                "But why?" Relena asked also standing.

                "I've wanted to get rid of Quatre for a long time now. And this time I found someone to do my dirty work for me." Dorothy answered.

                "How dare you." Kyna said angrily.

                "Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to go back to the base. Oh, and _Lt. Yen_, you have a visitor." Dorothy said. Just then Kimerly walked up behind Dorothy.

                "Kimerly!" Kyna said surprised.

                "Tah tah." Dorothy said leaving the room.

                "Hi Kyna." Kimerly said walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

                "What're you doing here?" Kyna asked her.

                "I just came to see you. And to tell you that I quit Oz." Kimerly said.

                "Oh Kim." Kyna said hugging Kimerly. "Uh, Relena this is Kimerly, she's a good friend of mine."

                "It's nice to meet you, I'm Relena." Relena said.

                "Hi, I'm Kimerly." Kimerly said, "Well, I had better get going."

                "Where are you going?" Kyna asked.

                "I've decided to go live with my parents for a while. I think it'll be good for me to go back to my home town for a while."

                "That's good. I hope you have fun."

                "I promise to write you." Kimerly said. "Thank you."

                "For what?"

                "For helping me realize that the people you love are more important than being good at piloting a suit. And that you shouldn't hold grudges, because they'll end up catching up with you and hurting you more." Tears began to fill her eyes.

                "You're welcome Kim." Kyna said as her eyes too began to water.

                "Well, I'll see you some other time." Kimerly said. She hugged Kyna and turned to leave.

                "Good-bye Kimerly." Kyna said. Kimerly left, and Kyna turned to face Relena.

                "I'm sorry about Quatre." Relena said.

                "I'll get over it, maybe." Kyna said with tears running down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes, "I need to find the rest of the Gundam Pilots. I have a note for each of them from Quatre."

                "Oh, well they should be here soon. They said that they were going to come and get information from Quatre." Relena said slowing down at the end.

                "Good. Well I'm going back to my room, please come get me when they arrive."

                "I'll do that."

                "Thanks." Kyna turned to walk out of the room.

                "Wait, Kyna." Kyna stopped, "Don't think me rude for asking this but, do you still have your uniform for this school?"

                "Yeah, why?"

                "You might want to wear that instead of what you've got on." 

                Kyna snickered lightly, nodded her head, left Relena's office, and walked down to her room. Once in her room, she changed into her school uniform and turned on her favorite tape. While she listened to the tape she began to cry.

                _Oh Quatre, I can't help but cry. I miss you to much. Please forgive me._ She thought while she cried.

                About an hour later there was a knock on her door. Kyna knew immediately that it must be Relena so she grabbed the notes and opened the door.

                "Hi Relena." she said.

                "I just came to tell you that the boys are here." Relena said.

                "I figured as much." Kyna said.

                "Well, we had better get back before they become impatient."

                "Yeah, let's go." Kyna walked out of her room and shut the door. The two girls walked to the office in silence. When they got there Kyna took a deep breath and they walked in the room.

                "What is she doing here?" Wufei asked immediately when he saw Kyna.

                "She has to tell you something." Relena said.

                "Where's Quatre?" Herro asked.

                "Relena you didn't tell them?" Kyna asked a little scared.

                "I thought it would be better if you told them." Relena said.

                "Okay, well the reason Quatre isn't here and I am, is because," Kyna's eyes began to water, "because, he's dead."

                "What?" Duo asked, "What do you mean? What happened?"

                "He was shot, they found out who he was and they killed him." Kyna said crying.

                "We knew it wasn't a good idea for him to go." Trowa said.

                "Quatre wanted me to give these to you." Kyna said wiping her eyes and holding out the notes. She handed them out and each of the boys began to read their note.

                Herro was the first to get his note, which said:

_Dear Herro,_

_                I just wanted to tell you, that you have influenced my life a lot, and I want to thank you for that. Like you always say, the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions. Please don't hate Kyna for what happened, it wasn't her fault. Just keep on fighting, I know you can win this war._

_Sincerely,_

_Quatre_

Herro just folded the paper up and stuck it in his pocket. Wufei was the second to get his note, it read:

_Dear Wufei,_

_                I know exactly what you're probably telling yourself "He was a weakling, that's why he was killed." And you know, you were right, I was a weakling, love can do that to you. It will make you weak, and stupid, it can even get you killed, like it did me._

_                Keep your integrity high, and follow your heart. _

_Sincerely,_

_Quatre_

Wufei just nodded his head and put the note in a pocket. Duo was the third to receive his note, it read:

_Dear Duo,_

_                Don't loose your cheery disposition, who knows, you might even get Trowa or Heero to laugh someday. Never loose hope and keep fighting for what's right. Thanks for everything._

_                I might have been stupid for coming to Oz, but as you once said, Anything for the one you love._

_Yours truly,_

_Quatre_

Duo smiled, folded his paper and stuck it in his pocket. And Trowa was the last to get his note which read:

_Dear Trowa,_

_                You have been such a good friend through this whole ordeal. I want to let you know that I'm thankful for everything you did for me, even though I did hurt you._

_                I have a few more favors to ask of you. Please, take care of Kyna for me, I love her, and I don't know what will happen to her now that I'm gone. Make sure that she stays happy, and take her to my mansion. I know you have better things to do, but if you will do this for me, I will be eternally grateful._

_Thanks,_

_Quatre_

Trowa looked up at Kyna, who was crying, nodded his head, and put the note in his pocket. 

                After all the boys finished reading their notes, they all looked at each other.

                "Women are so weak." Wufei said looking at the crying Kyna.

                "She has a reason to cry, leave her alone." Trowa said.

                "What now, we don't know what Oz is planning, and now that our spy is gone, we won't know what to expect." Duo said.

                "I know what Oz is planning." Kyna said wiping the tears from her eyes.

                "Will you tell us?" Trowa asked.

                "There planning to attack the colonies. I'm not sure when, but it'll probably be sometime soon." Kyna said.

                "We have to get out to the colonies as soon as possible, before they get a chance to attack." Herro said.

                "You guys can go now if you want I'll come as soon as I take care of something." Trowa said looking at Kyna.

                "I want to come with you." Kyna said."

                "No, you're not in the right condition to fight." Trowa said.

                "I may be sad about Quatre's death, but that doesn't mean that I can't fight." Kyna told Trowa.

                "Quatre wouldn't want you to be fighting, you could get hurt." Trowa said.

                "Look, I know that Quatre told you to take care of me, but if I can fight Wufei and almost kill him, then I can fight Oz. You must also remember that I was the one who taught them everything they know about piloting suits. You have to let me come with you." Kyna said.

                "I still won't let you come." Trowa said.

                "Come on Trowa, let her come, it's always useful to have an extra suit helping us out." Duo said.

                "No, Quatre wouldn't want her to fight." Trowa said.

                "He also would respect my wanting to help. Please, I want to help you. With Quatre gone it would be like no one was gone if I come." Kyna begged.

                "No. We don't have another suit that you could use." Trowa said.

                "I could use Sandrock." Kyna suggested.

                "Let her come. We can always use another hand on the battlefield. And like she said, she did teach the soldiers everything they know, so she'll know their tactics." Herro said.

                "I still don't think Quatre would like it." Trowa said.

                "Come on, you saw the way she beat Wu-man. She's just about as good as us." Duo said.

                "Baka. (Idiot)" Wufei said to the snickering Duo.

                "Fine she can come, and she'll have to take Sandrock." Trowa reluctantly agreed.

                "Thank you Trowa." Kyna said smiling.

                "Well, we had better get going, we need to get the suits ready to go." Herro said.

                "You'll need to get something other than that skirt to come with us though." Trowa said.

                "I figured that. I have something I can use." Kyna said.

                "All right, we'll go get the suits ready, you go get changed and meet us outside." Trowa said. 

                "Okay. But _don't_ leave me here." Kyna said. They all turned and walked out of the room. Kyna headed to her room, while the boys headed outside.

                Once in her room, Kyna changed into some jeans, a white T-shirt and some tennis shoes. She began to walk out of the room and then turned and walked back in, she walked up to her desk and picked up a necklace that Quatre had given her. She put the necklace on, and then she picked up a ring that her father had given her and put that on as well. Then satisfied with what she had on, she walked out of her room and out to where the boys were.

                The boys looked at Kyna as she walked out.

                "We're all ready to go, so say good-bye to Relena and hop into that truck. We'll have to steal some carriers to get into space, but that's not very difficult." Trowa said. He jumped into the truck he was standing by.

                "Bye Relena." Kyna said walking up to Relena.

                "Kyna, be careful, I don't want them coming back without you." Relena said.

                "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kyna said smiling.

                "Well, you had better get going." Relena said.

                "Bye Relena." Kyna said. She walked over to the empty truck and started it. The rest of the boys started their trucks and began to drive off, Kyna followed.

                They drove to the local airport and took some carriers, with little difficulty, of course. When they finally got the carriers they took of right away. Once out in space they headed toward the L3 colony.

                After they landed they all went to go find a place to stay. They finally decided to just rent a hotel, where they all got the same room. To save money, since they didn't know how long they would have to wait for Oz to attack.

                A week past, and everything was fine, all except for Kyna. She was still having trouble excepting the fact that Quatre was dead, and she hadn't slept that whole week. And all the guys realizing it, didn't know what to do. They just kind of kept their distance, all that is, but Duo.

                One night, as Kyna was crying, Duo got out of his sleeping bag, and sat down on the bed beside her.

                "You should try to get some rest." Duo whispered.

                "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kyna whispered, wiping her eyes, and sitting up.

                "No, I was already awake." he told her, "You know that Quatre wouldn't want you to cry."

                "I know, but I can't help myself." 

                "It's okay, just take a deep breath and calm down." Kyna did as she was told and took a deep breath. She calmed down a little and Duo smiled at her. "There, that's better. You're much prettier when your not crying."

                "Thanks."

                "Now try to get some rest." he stood up and began to go back to his bag.

                "Duo."

                "Yeah?"

                "Will you hold me?"

                "Why?"

                "Because I fell more secure when I'm close to someone. And I don't miss Quatre as much."

                "Okay, but only until you fall asleep." he walked over and sat on the bed beside her. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

                "Thank you Duo."

                "Don't mention it. Now try to get some rest." Kyna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

                After a couple minutes Kyna was asleep. Duo looked down at her and smiled. _She is very beautiful. I know exactly why Quatre fell in love with her. _He thought, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

                Kyna shifted slightly and said quietly, "Quatre." 

                Duo sat there and decided that, contrary to what he had said before, that he would stay there with Kyna. He got as comfortable as he could without waking Kyna and soon fell asleep.

                In the morning, everyone woke up before Duo and Kyna. Trowa, seeing that they were "sleeping together" kind of flipped and woke Duo up.

                "What are you doing?" Trowa asked.

                "Hey, this is the only way I could get her to sleep." Duo said.

                "Well, wake her up and knock it off." Trowa said.

                "Do I _have_ to wake her up?" Duo said looking down at Kyna with loving eyes.

                "YES." Trowa said loudly.

                At the loud remark, Kyna woke up. She moaned slightly and sat up. "Duo! I thought you said that you were going to go back to your bed after I fell asleep." she said.

                "I was, but you looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake you up. So I just stayed here all night." he explained.

                "Thank you Duo." Kyna said and she smiled at Duo. It was then, that she realized that all the other boys were staring at them. "What?" she asked looking at the other boys.

                "What's going on between you two?" Trowa asked eyeing them both suspiciously.

                "Nothing. He was just trying to be nice. I was the one who asked him to hold me." Kyna said.

                "WHAT?" Trowa said outraged.

                "I missed Quatre so much, that I just needed to be held by someone. And Duo just happened to be nice enough to comfort me."

                "Sorry Trowa. I really didn't intend on staying with her the whole night. I was just being nice." Duo said.

                "Okay, I'll let it go this time. But don't let me catch you two again. Not for a while, she's still trying to get over Quatre." Trowa said.

                "Thanks Trowa." Kyna said. Duo got off the bed and Kyna got up as well.

                About two weeks past and Oz still hadn't shown up. But one day as Kyna was out walking with Trowa and Duo, she saw Dirake. He, of course, was not wearing his Oz uniform, he didn't want to seem to suspicious. When Kyna saw him she stopped dead in her tracks.

                "What's wrong?" Duo asked.

                "Oz, is here." Kyna answered.

                "How do know that?" Trowa asked.

                "There's a guy over there, it's Dirake." Kyna said looking straight ahead of her. Just then Dirake turned their direction, and saw Kyna. "You two, go hide somewhere. I'm going to see if I can get any information about what he's planning." Kyna said. Trowa and Duo walked away from Kyna and sat on a nearby bench.

                "Kyna?" Dirake asked walking up to her.

                "Oh, hi." Kyna said acting annoyed, she looked at Dirake with hateful eyes began to walk away.

                Dirake grabbed her arm. "Kyna, look. I'm sorry for what I did, but it had to be done. He was a traitor."

                Tears began to fill Kyna's eyes, "No he wasn't, he was my love." Kyna said sadly as tears ran down her face.

                "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Dirake pleaded.

                "NO, leave me alone." Kyna turned so that she wasn't facing Dirake anymore.

                "Kyna please. I'm sorry, but I did what I had to."

                "No, you didn't have to do it at all. You could have just let it slide." she turned to face him again, "You didn't kill him because he was a traitor did you? You killed him because I _loved_ him. And you were jealous, so you thought that if you killed him, that I would go to you. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

                "Yes, kind of. But you have to forgive me. I love you Kyna." He moved down closer to Kyna and kissed her.

                Trowa seeing this stood up quickly and began to walk over to them. But Duo stopped him.

                "Don't go over there. You'll just make things worse." Duo said. Trowa reluctantly sat back down on the bench.

                Kyna pushed Dirake away from her and turned. "Go away, I don't ever want to see you again." she began to cry harder than before and ran off, in the opposite direction that Trowa and Duo were. Dirake just stood there watching Kyna, and Trowa and Duo stood up and, avoiding Dirake, followed Kyna. 

                They found Kyna sitting on the ground beside a building with her knees up and her head in her knees with her arms folded over her knees covering her head. She was crying.

                "Kyna?" Trowa said.

                "Go away, please. I want to be left alone." Kyna said.

                "We won't leave. We have to take care of you." Duo said, he sat down beside her and put his hand on her back.

                Kyna shook Duo's hand off her back and looked over at him. "Please, just leave me alone. I need time to think."

                "No, we can't leave you here alone." Trowa said.

                "Yes you can. You have things that you have to do. They're more important than I am." Kyna sobbed.

                "Don't say that, you're the most important thing." Duo said, "Now dry your tears, and come with us." Kyna wiped her eyes and looked at Duo, who was smiling at her. She smiled back. He stood up and helped her up. "There, that's much better."

                "Okay, what do we have to do?" Kyna asked.

                "Well, we need to. . ." Trowa began to speak, but all of the sudden the colony was attacked, "Oz."

                "Hurry, we have to get to the Gundams." Duo said. They all ran to where the Gundams were hidden, and found that the other two boys were there as well. They got in the Gundams and flew out of the colony.

                Once outside the colony, they began to fight the soldiers. And Dirake, who was also out there, noticed that all five Gundams were out there.

                "I thought that I killed the pilot of 04. Who's piloting the other suit?" Dirake asked himself.

                "Dirake." Kyna said seeing the Tallgeese. Her face popped up on his screen.

                "Kyna! You're the one piloting 04?" Dirake asked.

                "Surprised? You shouldn't be. Now it's time for me to take my revenge." Kyna said.

                "I don't want to fight you." Dirake said.

                "I don't care, I want to fight you." Kyna said.

                "You know you won't win." Dirake said confidently.

                "Watch me." Kyna said. Her face disappeared off of Dirake's screen and Kyna lunged toward him.

                The fight went on for quite some time. Most of the Oz soldiers were dead, and Kyna was still fighting Dirake. When the rest of the Gundams were finished fighting the soldiers, they saw Kyna fighting with Dirake. They headed over to where Kyna was fighting.

                "Stay away guys. This is _my_ fight." Kyna said when she saw the rest of the Gundams head toward her.

                "We won't interfere." Herro told Kyna.

                Dirake and Kyna continued to fight. The Tallgeese was damaged slightly, and Sandrock hadn't been hit. Kyna began to get tired of fighting, and decided that she was going to end this fight.

                "It ends NOW." Kyna yelled cutting the Tallgeese right down the middle.

                "You win." Dirake said, his face appeared on all of the Gundams screens, "It looks like you've won, again. I'm glad that I was killed by you, Kyna. Good-bye. I love you Kyna." 

                Kyna looked at Dirake disgraceful, "You're a fool, you knew you wouldn't win." she said.

                "Yes, I knew I would loose." Dirake said. And then the Tallgeese exploded.

                "Woohoo, you did it Kyna, the war is over." Duo said.

                                                                                                        "Finally, I've had my revenge." Kyna said quietly.

                                                                                                        "Let's go back to Earth now. We need to tell Relena that it's over." Herro said. He turned to face the Earth and so did the rest of the pilots.

                                                                                                        "The Earth is so beautiful. This is the only time I've really had time to see it." Kyna said.

                                                                                                        "It is pretty, isn't it." Duo said agreeing with Kyna.

                                                                                                        "Let's get going." Trowa said. All the boys nodded their heads and headed toward the Earth. Kyna just sat there, in the Gundam, staring at the Earth.

                                                                                                        "It's over, it's actually over. What now, I have nothing to live for now. I've lost everything, everything that was important to me. I've finally had my revenge, so what do I do now?" she took a deep breath, "Well, I guess I had better get back to the Earth. I should probably go visit my mother. She's probably wondered what happened to me. I haven't spoke to her for a year." she took off toward the Earth.

                                                                                                        When Kyna finally got back to the Sanq Kingdom everyone was waiting for her. She put Sandrock away and walked out to where everyone was.

                                                                                                        "What took you so long?" Wufei asked.

                                                                                                        "Sorry, I was thinking." Kyna said.

                                                                                                        "Oh, Kyna. I'm so glad that you're okay. And I have a surprise for you." Relena said running up to Kyna and giving her a hug.

                                                                                                        "Hi Relena. What surprise?" Kyna asked. Just then Kyna's mother walked outside, "Mom!"

                                                                                                        "Hi Kyna." her mom said.

                                                                                                        "What are you doing here?" Kyna asked.

                                                                                                        "I came to see what was going on. You weren't calling me, or answering my letters."

                                                                                                        "Sorry, I've been really busy."

                                                                                                        "Yes, I see this." Kyna's mother looked at all the Gundam boys. "What's been going on?"

                                                                                                        "Mom, don't worry about it. Everything is fine." Kyna lied.

                                                                                                        "I am going to worry about it. You were out FIGHTING. I thought that you learned your lesson when your father got killed."

                                                                                                        Kyna turned her head so that she wasn't looking at her mother anymore, "Please, don't talk about that." Kyna said holding back tears.

                                                                                                        "I'm sorry dear." Kyna's mother walked up to her and gave her a hug. "What's been going on?"

                                                                                                        "Nothing, really." Kyna said. She backed away from her mother and ran into the school to her room, where she began to cry.

                                                                                                        "What's wrong?" Kyna's mother asked Relena.

                                                                                                        "Don't worry about it Mrs. Yen. She's had a hard few weeks, but she'll be fine." Relena said.

                                                                                                        "Not at this rate." Duo said.

                                                                                                        "What's he talking about?" Mrs. Yen asked.

                                                                                                        "Nothing." Relena said quickly.

                                                                                                        "Relena, I don't know what's been going on this past year, but if she doesn't want me to know, then I respect that. She's old enough to take care of herself." she looked at the school, "I had better get going." she turned around and got in the cab she had brought to the school.

                                                                                                        Relena watched Mrs. Yen leave the school and head off toward the Airport. She looked at all of the boys and then at the school. "We had better go find Kyna. She's probably in her room." she said.

                                                                                                        "I have to take her somewhere. I  promised Quatre that I would. So I wouldn't expect her to come back here." Trowa said. Relena nodded her head. She knew where Trowa was going to take Kyna, so she didn't stop him.

                                                                                                        They all walked into the school and up to Kyna's room. Relena knocked on the door. "Kyna?" There was no answer. "Kyna?" she asked again. Again there was no answer. Relena opened the door. Kyna was there, crying on her bed. Relena walked over to Kyna's bed. "Kyna?" she said once again.

                                                                                                        "Go away Relena." Kyna sobbed.

                                                                                                        "Your mother is gone. And she's worried about you." Relena said.

                                                                                                        "She has reason to be." Duo said from behind Relena.

                                                                                                        "Yes she does." Trowa said, standing beside Duo. They all stood there looking at Kyna.

                                                                                                        "Go away. I want to be left alone. Why won't you leave me alone?" Kyna asked.

                                                                                                        "Because we don't want you to be sad." Relena said.

                                                                                                        "I have reason to be sad. So let me be." Kyna said.

                                                                                                        "Come on Kyna, get up. You can't morn forever." Relena said, "Trowa is going to take you somewhere. Then you can cry as much as you want."

                                                                                                        "Fine, but once there, you have to promise to leave me alone." Kyna said sitting up, and wiping the tears from her eyes. Everyone nodded their heads. Kyna got up and followed them all.

                                                                                                        Only Trowa, Duo, and Kyna left. The others had things to do. Wufei, just didn't want to go, that's the way he is. And Herro stayed with Relena. They had some _unfinished business_. 

                                                                                                        The three that had left traveled for quite some time. And finally, they came to a huge house. Trowa got out of the car and stood looking at the house. Duo and Kyna also got out of the car, and looked at the house. Duo smiled.

                                                                                                        "I know who's house this is." Duo said.

                                                                                                        "Huh? What are you talking about?" Kyna asked.

                                                                                                        "Come on. Follow me." Trowa said. He began to walk toward the house. Once he was at the house he unlocked the door and walked in.

                                                                                                        Kyna walked into the house and looked around. She knew immediately that this must have been Quatre's house. "Quatre." Kyna said as her eyes began to water.

                                                                                                        "Quatre wanted you to have this house. Here are the keys." Trowa said as he handed Kyna the keys. "We're going to leave now." he turned and walked out of the house. Duo who was also there, just stood, looking at Kyna. Kyna looked around the house with her watered eyes. "Duo." Trowa said, he jerked his head toward the front door. Duo sighed.

                                                                                                        "If you need anything. Just call Relena, she'll get a hold of one of us for you if you want." Duo said. Kyna didn't say anything. Duo turned and left the house. Kyna just stood in the entrance looking around, and then decide to walk around the house.

                                                                                                        Once in the car, Trowa looked at Duo and said, "You like her, don't you?"

                                                                                                        "Yes, I do." Duo answered.

                                                                                                        "Well, stay away from her." Trowa demanded politely.

                                                                                                        "Why?"

                                                                                                        "Because I told you too."

                                                                                                        "Fine." Duo said.

                                                                                                        "Okay, where do you want to go?" Trowa asked the now semi - mad Duo.

                                                                                                        "I don't care. Where are you going?"

                                                                                                        "I'm going to go visit Quatre."

What does Trowa know that we do not? Read next time to find out

Same Gundam Channel Same gundam time! Reviews would be extra nice!

What does Trowa m


	4. Chapter 4

part 4  
  
Duo looked over at Trowa. "What are you talking about?" Duo asked Trowa. "You know that   
Quatre's dead."  
"Don't worry about it." Trowa said, "Get in the car, let's go." Trowa said getting into the car.  
"So where are we going?" Duo asked.  
"Where do you want to go?" Trowa asked.  
"I'm not really sure. Nowhere really."  
"You can't stay here."  
"Fine, take me back to Relena's."  
"Okay." Trowa started the car and he began to drive off.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyna was walking around the house. She had stopped crying, she was much to   
fascinated by the house. She found wonderful things everywhere she went in the house. There were ton's of   
rooms, each one a little different, meant for different things it seemed.  
There was a game room (you know, with things like pool and stuff), a room that seemed to be a   
music room (judging by all the instruments in it), a few bedrooms, an office room, a banquet hall, and   
many, many other rooms.   
Kyna seemed to be able to open all the doors. All but one, she couldn't figure out why, maybe   
Trowa had forgotten to give her a key. But she didn't worry about it. She would ask Trowa next time she   
spoke to him.   
There were many pictures around Quatre's house, of which, Kyna figured, were of his family. She   
had never met Quatre's family.   
I wonder if they knew about me? Kyna thought, And I wonder if they know that he's... dead. At this   
thought Kyna began to cry.  
  
As Trowa and Duo drove home Duo thought. I wonder what Trowa meant. Oh well, he's to   
stubborn, I'd never get it out of him if I tried. Duo looked over at Trowa, and sighed. Oh well, maybe he's   
just wishing that Quatre was still alive, like Kyna. Doubt it.   
  
Many weeks past, Trowa and Duo hadn't said a thing about what Trowa had said the day they left   
Kyna, and Kyna still hadn't been able to open the one door. Not even Trowa could help her.  
Trowa stayed around with Relena, Wufei disappeared, as did Heero, and Duo stayed with Hildie   
on the Earth. Kyna, sat around Quatre's house, trying to find things to do.  
One day as she was on the internet she ran into Duo, of all people, in a chat room. The reason she   
began to talk to Duo (before knowing it was him), was because of his nickname; The god of death, a little   
obvious isn't it.  
Kyna seeing the name decided to talk to this person, it might prove to be interesting. She clicked   
on the name and typed:  
Hi, would you like to chat with me?  
The answer came soon. Sure. The conversation continued.  
Thanks, I was getting bored having nobody to talk to.  
No problem.  
Where did you get your name from?  
It's my nickname, well at least it's what I call myself. What with your   
nickname, Lost My Love. Kind of weird.  
It's true, I did lose my love. It was a while ago, but I still miss him.  
I have a friend who just lost the one she loved recently too. I feel sorry for   
her.   
Well I know how she feels. Oh well, I know I'll get over my Quatre, some day.  
"Quatre?" Duo said looking at the screen, "No way, Kyna?"  
Kyna?  
Who are you?  
Kyna, it's me, Duo. Thus my nickname.  
"No way, Duo?" Kyna said to herself.  
Where are you Duo?  
I'm with Hildie. I must admit that I've been kind of bored though.  
Same here. It's so lonely here, there's no one to talk to, and I don't have anything to   
do, and this house is so big.  
Would you like me to come visit you?  
Oh, Duo, that would be wonderful. I would love for you to come visit me.  
Great, I'll come down right now. I'll get off of the computer and come  
right over.  
That'll be great.  
Okay, I'll see you in a little while, bye for now.  
Bye.  
  
With that, Duo signed off and began to drive to Kyna's house. Kyna stayed on line talking to a   
couple other people while she waited for Duo to come. While she was talking to one of her on-line friends,   
they brought up the subject of school. It was then that Kyna realized, that she would have to finish her   
schooling.  
She only had one more year, and she didn't want to go back to Relena's institute. So that left her   
with only one option, she would have to go to a public school. She had gone to a public school before,   
when she was in elementary. But since she had gone into Jr. high, she had been at Relena's school. But she   
sighed, she wanted, and needed, to get her diploma, then she could be lazy.  
A ring of the loud door bell, broke Kyna out of her thought. She got up and walked to the front   
door. She opened the door, and there stood Duo, as she had expected. She let him in.  
"Hi." she said.  
"Hey." Duo said.  
"I have to go turn off the computer, I'll be right back. You can go sit in the living room. It's right   
down that way." Kyna said pointing to her left.  
"Okay." Duo said. He walked in the direction that Kyna was pointing. Kyna ran back up the stairs   
into the office, once there she said good-bye to all the people she was talking to, and turned off the   
computer after logging off the internet. She walked back down stairs and into the living room. Where Duo   
sat waiting.  
"Okay, sorry about that. So how have you been?" Kyna asked sitting down next to Duo.  
"I've been good, and you look much better than before. But before we speak anymore, I want to   
give you something." Duo said. He stood up and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to   
Kyna. It said:  
  
????  
?  
???????????  
?  
???  
?  
?  
?????????????????????????????????????????????  
??????   
  
Kyna looked at the paper in puzzlement. And then at Duo. "Duo, what does this say?" she asked.  
"You have to figure it out." Duo said.  
"Okay, but how?" Kyna asked still puzzled.  
"If you don't figure it out within a couple days, then I'll give you a hint. But try to figure it out on   
your own." Duo said smiling.  
"Right." Kyna said still looking at the paper puzzled, "Oh, would you like something to drink or   
eat?" she asked realizing she hadn't offered anything.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"So, what have you been doing lately?"  
"Not much really. I've mainly just been hanging out with Hildie and her cousin. Which, if you ask   
me, isn't very fun. So after a while I just started bumming around the house."  
"Sounds like me. I'm always bumming around the house. This house is so huge, there are so many   
things to do. But I'm never really in the mood to do any of them."  
"That's to bad."  
"I've been able to get into every room, except one. I'm not sure what's in it. But it seems like a   
huge room. Would you like a tour of the house?"  
"Sure, I've always wondered what was in every one of these rooms."  
"Well there are about ten empty bedrooms." Kyna said standing up, "And there are five   
bathrooms, two game rooms, one office, the one I can't get into, a music room, and about five others, that   
are probably just sitting rooms. And then of course you have the banquet hall, and kitchen. So there are   
about twenty-eight rooms, including the banquet hall, kitchen, and my room. Oh, and outside there's a   
swimming pool, a courtyard, a volley ball court, a basketball court, and a tennis court. And a locker room   
type thing with everything you'd need for each of those games. And of course there is a garden, but I don't   
think you'll be very interested in that."  
"Wow." Duo said also standing. The two walked around the house, Duo was amazed, especial   
when they went into the game rooms. One room, was all electronic game things, you know, play stations,   
game boys, Nintendo 64's, every game system ever invented. There was even a computer with nothing but   
games on it.  
The other game room, had things like ping pong, pool, table hockey, and a lot of other games.  
"Wow, I would love to live here." Duo said with wide eyes.   
Kyna laughed, "Would you like to go outside?"  
"Sure." They went down the stairs, and out the back door. "Jeez!"   
Kyna smiled and looked at Duo, "It's good to have someone to talk to. So, what would you like to   
do?"  
"I don't know, there are so many things to do. What would you like to do?"  
"I've done them all pretty much. So, I'll let you decide."  
"Well, I would say lets go swimming, but I don't have a swimming suit with me."  
"No problem. Do you remember the locker room I told you about. It has ton's of extra swimming   
suits."  
"Cool, lead the way." Kyna walked towards a building that was away from the main house and   
unlocked the door.  
"Here it is." Kyna wasn't kidding, there were tons of things in there. A basket full of volleyballs, a   
basket full of basketballs, and a basket full of tennis balls. There were all kinds of things you could use in   
the pool, five showers off in a far corner, some changing rooms, and bathrooms, lockers, and suits for every   
sport that he had out on the court yard, and, suits and swords for fencing. And a couple storing closets.  
Kyna walked over to a closet and opened it. Inside were tons of swimming shorts for guys. Then   
she walked to another closet, which had towels in it. "Here you go Duo, chose the one you like most that   
fits, and change. I'm going to go grab my swimming suit. I'll meet you in the pool." She left the building   
and walked into the house. She went up to her room and changed into her two piece swim suit.   
She walked out to the yard and saw Duo sitting on the edge of the pool. She then walked into the   
"locker room" and grabbed two towels, one for her, and one for Duo. And then walked out to the pool.   
Wow, I thought she was pretty before. She's even prettier in a bikini. Duo thought when he saw   
Kyna.  
"Here's a towel for you Duo, where do you want me to put it?"  
"Any where, I don't really care."  
"I'll put it here then 'kay."  
"Okay, now come on, let's swim."  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Kyna set the towels down, and walked over to Duo. "I'm going to jump   
of the diving board."  
"Ya know, that sounds like fun." Duo said as he got up and followed Kyna to the diving board.   
Kyna got on the board and did a perfect dive into the water, making not even one ripple. She swam to the   
opposite side of the pool and then came up out of the water.  
"Your turn." she said to Duo.  
"Okay, get ready." he got on the board ran and yelled, "Geronimo." right before he did a cannon   
ball into the pool. The splash he made was huge. It went all the way to the other side of the pool where   
Kyna was.  
Duo came out of the water right where he had landed. Kyna swam over to him. "You are so weird   
Duo." she giggled.  
"You don't know the half of it."  
Kyna just laughed. Duo looked at her and smiled. I've never heard her laugh before. Oh man, why   
did I have to fall in love with you right after Quatre died? Duo thought. Just then he was hit in the face with   
some water. He wiped off his face and saw Kyna disappear under the water. Duo dove under the water and   
went after her.  
When he caught up to her he grabbed her foot and she turned around. They both went up to the   
surface to get some air and as soon as they did, Duo splashed Kyna.  
"Hey." Kyna said playfully.  
"Gotcha." Duo laughed.  
"Oh yeah, take this." Kyna said as she splashed him back. The two continued to splash each other   
for a little while, until Kyna went under the water as Duo wiped his eyes after she splashed him. Once   
underwater she grabbed Duo's leg and made him go under the water. Then she swam off.  
Duo went back up to the surface to get some air and saw Kyna on the opposite side of the pool. He   
then took a deep breath and went under the water, Kyna seeing Duo go under water did the same. They met   
almost in the middle of the pool. Duo then looked at her and smiled. He past her and went to the deep end   
of the pool where Kyna had recently been. Kyna followed him. Once at the deep end Duo and Kyna went   
to the surface to get some air. And then Duo once again went under the water.  
Kyna didn't trust him so she too, went under the water. When she went under, she saw Duo   
treading under the water staying in one spot. Kyna began to do the same thing. Duo then swam closer to   
her. He smiled and then leaned forward and kissed her.  
Kyna was surprised, she hadn't really expected Duo to do something like that. She then pushed   
him away and went to the surface. She took a deep breath and noticed that she was shaking a little.  
"I'm sorry Kyna, I couldn't help myself." Duo said as soon as he came out of the water.  
"It's okay, really." Kyna said. She swam to the side of the pool and sat on the ledge.  
Duo swam over to her. "I am so sorry." Duo said once again.  
"It's okay Duo, really. You just startled me."  
"You're shaking."  
"I'll be fine, you just scared me, that's all."  
"Sorry."  
"Will you quit saying that."  
"Sorry. Uh, oops."  
Kyna laughed, "You are very strange indeed Duo Maxwell." Duo smiled suspiciously. "Duo don't   
you dare." Kyna said looking at the smile on his face, "Don't even." Duo then jumped up and grabbed   
Kyna, "No." Kyna screeched playfully as she was pulled into the water. "Duo you turkey." she said when   
she came out of the water. Duo just grinned and swam away.  
Duo and Kyna played in the pool for hours. And finally it began to get dark. They got out of the   
pool and dried themselves off. They walked into the locker room and Duo grabbed his clothes.  
"Let's go take a shower inside. There are five bathrooms, so we can both take a shower." Kyna   
said.  
"Okay." Duo said. They walked inside and a wonderful smell filled their nostrils. "MMM. Where   
is that smell coming from?"  
"Oh, Sally must be here."  
"Who's Sally?"  
"Quatre's maid. I tell her to take the day off, but she always comes at dinner time."  
"Oh."  
"We had better tell her that we have an extra person." Kyna walked to the kitchen. "Hi Sal." Kyna   
said.  
"Hi mistress." Sally said when Kyna walked in.  
"I've told you, call me Kyna."  
"Sorry Kyna." Sally said.  
"Good. Um, we have an extra person eating with us tonight."  
"Yes, I saw you two in the pool, so I made extra."  
"Great, you are eating with us, right?"  
"I really don't think that I should. I will tomorrow, but you have company, so I will let you two   
have a private dinner."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes madam."  
"All right. We're going to go take a shower. We'll be down in a while."  
"Dinner should be ready by then."  
"Okay, see you in a while." Kyna and Duo then left the kitchen.  
"What's with that?" Duo asked.  
"With what?" Kyna asked.  
"Her not eating with you."  
"Oh, I've been trying to get her to eat with me ever since I figured out that Quatre had a maid. But   
she seems to think that it's not appropriate for some reason. I don't know why. She has eaten with me a   
couple times, but she was always very tense."  
"Oh."  
"Okay, well here's a bathroom. You can use everything in there, including the brush and towels   
that are hanging up. And afterwards, come find me. I'll be in Quatre's main room."  
"Okay. I'll see you in a little while." Duo said walking into the bathroom. Kyna walked up the   
stairs and went into the bathroom right by her (Quatre's main) room. They both took a shower.  
After she was finished, Kyna changed into a beautiful light blue dress, and waited for Duo. Duo   
knocked on the door not long after Kyna had finished changing.  
"Come in." Kyna said. Duo walked in and stopped dead in his tracks after he saw Kyna.  
"What's with the dress?" Duo asked.  
"Well since I do have a visitor, and since Sally keep's on insisting that I wear a dress to dinner I   
thought I would. And I also want you to put in this tux. I think it should fit you." Kyna said handing Duo a   
tuxedo.  
"You mean it will be kind of like a date?" Duo asked excitedly.  
"I guess, if that's what you want."  
"Cool."  
"Now get changed. I'll wait for you outside the door." Kyna walked out of the room and shut the   
door behind her. Duo picked up the tux, and changed. When he finished changing he opened the door and   
walked out into the hall. "Wow. You look great Duo. Looks like it fits perfectly. Now, shall we go eat?"  
"Yes, let's do." Duo held out his elbow. Kyna giggled and put her hand on his arm. They then   
walked down to the banquet hall.  
When they got into the banquet hall they saw two plates. The lights were out and there were   
candles on the table.  
"I guess Sally thinks this is a date." Kyna said.  
"There's nothing wrong with that." Duo said smiling. They walked to the table and Duo pulled out   
Kyna's chair and let her sit. And then sat in his own chair. He looked down at the food. "Looks good." Duo   
said.  
"Well dig in." Kyna said.  
"Ma'am." Sally said as she walked in.  
"Kyna." Kyna said.  
"Kyna. Would you and the sir, like some wine, or sparkling cider?" Sally asked, as she put a wine   
glasses in front of Kyna and another in front of Duo.  
"Call me Duo please." Duo said to Sally.  
"Well have the cider Sally. Thanks." Kyna said.  
"All right, I'll be right back with your cider." Sally said. She turned around and walked into the   
kitchen. A couple minutes later she walked back in with a couple bottles of cider. "Here you are ma'am, er,   
Kyna."  
"Thank you Sally." Kyna said smiling. Sally left the banquet hall and Kyna and Duo ate their   
dinner.  
After they finished their dinners Sally walked back in with a dessert for them.  
"Oh wow." said Duo, "We even get a dessert."  
"Yup." Kyna said.  
"So, how have you been? I should've talked earlier, but I was enjoying that dinner to much." Duo   
said.  
"I've been better, I guess. I still miss Quatre, but being in his house makes it so I don't miss him   
that much."  
"That's good. I could tell the minute I walked in the house that you were doing better."  
"How have you been lately? I haven't seen or heard from anybody since I was brought here. How   
are the rest of the pilots and Relena?"  
"I'm good, and so are the rest of the Gundam Pilots. Relena's good. She's extremely happy. Herro   
finally proposed to her. We all knew that he loved her, but none of us thought that he would actually   
propose. It shocked us all." Duo paused and took a bite of his dessert, "Don't you sing?"  
"No, not anymore. Ever since Quatre died, I haven't been able to sing a single note. I never feel   
like it anymore."  
"Would you sing for me? Quatre said that you have a very pretty voice."  
"That may have been. But I don't really feel like singing anymore."  
"That's too bad." There was silence for a while. And then Kyna spoke.  
"Duo, did you ever finish your schooling?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, most schools won't let us Gundam Pilots join. I'm not really sure why, but they've never let   
us in since they figured out who we were."  
"Oh. I see. Do you think they'd let me finish my schooling?"  
"I don't see why they wouldn't. Why?"  
"I want to get my diploma. And I thought that maybe because I was involved in the last war that   
they might not let me."  
"I'm sure they would. But why don't you just finish at Relena's school?"  
"That place holds to many bad memories."  
"Ah, I see."  
"I think I'll go register tomorrow. School doesn't start for another two weeks. So I should be able   
to get registered and ready by the time school starts again."  
"You mean it's the beginning of the year?"  
"Yeah, their on summer vacation right now. But there should still be some people at the school."  
"Good." Nothing was said the rest of the time they ate. When they finished they just sat at the   
table for a while.  
"Well, Duo, would you like to stay the night? Considering it's late. And since I have ten empty   
rooms." Kyna said while they sat at the table.  
"Sure, I would love to stay the night." Duo said. He stood up and walked over to Kyna. He pulled   
out her chair and offered her his arm. Kyna took Duo's arm and stood up. They walked up the stairs to   
Kyna's room.  
"You can sleep in any room you choose." Kyna said.  
"Thanks." Duo said, he looked at Kyna and then said, "I'm sorry but if I don't kiss you, I'll hate   
myself." He leaned toward Kyna, but she turned her head, which made him kiss her cheek. "Sorry." Duo   
said quickly after he kissed her cheek.  
Kyna opened her door and took a step back. "It's okay." she said trembling, "Good-night Duo."  
"Good-night Kyna." Duo said. Kyna backed up more and shut the door. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't   
have done that." he shook his head and walked to a nearby room.  
Kyna meanwhile, walked to her bed and sat down. I'm sorry Duo. I understand that you have   
feelings for me, but I still love Quatre. I don't think that will ever change. She thought.  
Kyna and Duo changed, (well sort of. Duo just took off his tux and slept in his boxers, considering   
he didn't have any thing to wear, and that's how he usually slept), and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Kyna woke at nine o'clock and called the school after getting dressed.  
The phone rang a couple times and then someone picked up.   
"Hello you have reached the Sanq Kingdom High School, this is Karen, how may I help you?" the   
woman asked.  
"Hi, um. I need to enroll in the school." Kyna said.  
"All right, may I ask your age, grade, name, sex, and where you are transferring from if you have   
transferred." Karen said.  
"My name is Kyna, I'm female, I'll be a Senior, twelfth grade, and I'll be transferring from the   
Saint Gabrielle Institute run by Miss Relena Peacecraft." Kyna said.  
"All right miss. We'll need you to come down to the school to get more information. You'll need to   
come with you transfer papers, birth certificate, and social security number." Karen said.  
"Thank you. Is there any specific time that you want me to come down?" Kyna asked.  
"No. You may come when ever you can." Karen said.  
"Thank you. Bye." Kyna said.  
"Bye." Karen said, then she hung up. Kyna hung up the phone and took a deep breath. This meant   
that she would have to go buy some school supplies. She knew that she would need a backpack and other   
things, but other than that she had no idea.  
She walked downstairs to find Sally in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
"Hi Sally. How are you this morning?" Kyna asked.  
"I'm fine Miss Kyna. How are you?" Sally asked.  
"I'm just great. I'm going to go wake Duo. We'll be down in a minute." Kyna said. Sally nodded   
her head and Kyna headed up the stairs. She didn't know what room Duo was in so she knocked decided to   
check every room. It didn't take long to find him though, considering he was in the closest room to Kyna's.  
Kyna knocked on the door, "Duo, it's time for breakfast." There was no answer. "Duo," Kyna said   
again, "come on wake up." Once again there was no answer so Kyna walked in the room and saw Duo   
asleep on the bed. She turned on the light (I hate it when people do that, don't you?) and walked over to the   
bed. "Hey, sleepy head, get up." Duo didn't even move, "Jeez, how much does it take to get you out of   
bed?" she stood there for a moment. "Come on Duo. If you don't get up, you can't have any breakfast."   
Again, nothing. Kyna shook her head and shook Duo, "Duo, wake up." This time he actually moved, but he   
didn't wake up. Kyna rolled her eyes, and shook Duo again, "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Duo once again   
moved but didn't wake. "Ugh." Kyna sighed and sat on the bed. "Hey   
DUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. WAKE UP." she screamed. Nothing. She leaned close to his ear,   
"If you don't wake up I'm going to pour cold water on you." she whispered. Just then Duo's arms grabbed   
Kyna and pulled her to his lips. Kyna, shocked, stayed kissing Duo until she came out of shock. She then   
pushed away from Duo and smacked him.  
Duo jumped as though he had just woke up. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.  
"You kissed me." Kyna said standing up.  
"I did?" Duo asked.  
"Yes, you did." Kyna said.  
"Sorry, I must have been dreaming. I didn't mean to kiss you. I do this a lot, you can ask Hildie."   
Duo said sitting up in his bed.  
"Okay, I believe you. Now get up, breakfast is ready." Kyna said. She walked out of the room   
shaking her head, and walked down to the banquet hall, where her breakfast waited. She walked to the table   
and noticed only two plates. "Sally!" Kyna called.  
"Yes, ma'am?" Sally said walking into the room.  
"You are going to eat with us, aren't you?" Kyna asked.  
"I don't think it would be appropriate. You need time with the sir." Sally said.  
"I don't know what you're thinking, but nothing is going on between Duo and me. So bring your   
plate in here, and join us." Kyna said semi-demandingly.  
"Yes miss." Sally said.  
"Oh and Sally." Kyna said before Sally disappeared into the kitchen. Sally stopped and turned   
around, "It's Kyna remember." Sally nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. And within a few   
seconds, she came back out with her plate. Sally sat down and Kyna nodded her head in satisfaction. Just   
then Duo walked in.  
"Good morning." Duo said as he walked into the room, "MMM, smells great." he sat down where   
the empty plate was.  
"Good morning sleepy head." Kyna chuckled.  
"What? What are you laughing at?" Duo asked. He looked at Kyna who was still laughing, and   
then at Sally who had also began to laugh. "What?" He looked at himself, and then noticed that, in his hurry   
to get downstairs, he had put his shirt on backwards. "Oops." he stood up and walked into a nearby   
bathroom, where he put his shirt on the right way.  
  
Everyone ate their breakfast and afterwards Kyna said, "Duo, I'm going to go get myself   
transferred to the school. You can stay here or you can go. I don't really care." she walked out of the room   
and out to a car.  
Duo just stood in the banquet hall. I'm definitely going to stay here. I still haven't tried all of   
Quatre's games. Duo thought to himself while a big smile crossed his face. He walked up to the   
"electronic" game room and began to play games.  
  
Kyna drove to the Saint Gabrielle Institute to tell Relena what she planned and to get her papers.   
She walked into the building and to Relena's office. She heard voices coming from inside, so she knocked.   
A few minutes later Relena came to the door.  
"Kyna!" Relena said quite surprised.  
"Hi, am I interrupting anything?" Kyna asked.  
"Um, no actually, we were just talking about you." Relena said.  
"Huh?" Kyna asked. Relena opened the door more to reveal Kyna's mother. "Mom!"  
"Kyna?" Mrs. Yen turned to face the door, "Kyna! Oh my dear you're here." she stood up and   
walked toward the door.  
"Why don't you come in?" Relena said. Kyna walked in and Relena shut the door and locked it.  
"What's going on? Why are you here mom?" Kyna asked.  
"I've been so worried about you. I haven heard from you for more than a year." Mrs. Yen said.  
"Look, mom. This is out of your reach. Don't worry about things. It's not your problem" Kyna   
said.  
"What's the matter? Please tell me." Kyna's mother pleaded as she walked towards her daughter.  
"No. Go away." Kyna said backing away from her mom, "Relena, you didn't tell her anything did   
you?"   
"No, why?" Relena asked.  
"No reason really. Now mom, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Relena, alone." Kyna said.   
Kyna's mother nodded her head and sadly left the room. "Now, Relena, I know that you're not going to like   
this, but, I've decided to go to the public high school."  
"What, why?"  
"I don't want to come here anymore, it's not you, it's just, this place has to many memories. I need   
to get some transfer papers, and I promise I'll move all of my stuff out of my room."  
"But Kyna, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, I don't want to hurt anyone, but I well, I want to do something different."  
"All right, I'll get your papers ready. In the mean time, go talk to your mom. She really does love   
you, and worry about you."  
"All right. I'm going to go to my room. When you're finished, please come get me."  
"Sure thing." Relena smiled and Kyna smiled back.  
"Thanks." Kyna walked out of the room. Her mom was standing right by the door.  
"Kyna." she said.  
"Come with me mom." Kyna said. She started to walk down to her room.  
"What's going on?" Kyna's mother asked as she followed her daughter.  
"Well, I . . . I don't really know how to tell you everything that has been going on. I know, that you   
knew about my fighting. But there's a lot that you don't know about. And frankly, I don't think you'd want   
to know." Kyna said.  
"Dear, I really don't know what has been going on, or why you don't want to tell me. But please, at   
least let me know that you're all right." Mrs. Yen said.  
"I want to tell you everything that's been going on, but I don't want you to get mad at me." Kyna   
said. They got to her room and Kyna opened the door for her mother.   
"I won't get mad at you."  
"Yes you will mother."  
"I promise, I won't get mad. Tell me in the simplest way that you can." she said sitting down on   
her daughters bed.  
Kyna took a deep breath and then said slowly, "Well, I guess I could say that I fell in love with   
one of the people you hate most."  
"What!" Kyna's mother said standing up.  
"See, I knew you'd get mad."   
"No, I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. You, my daughter fell in love with someone from the   
alliance."  
"No, not the alliance. A Gundam Pilot."  
"How? Who?" Kyna's mother fell back on the bed.  
"Well, I guess I had better start from the beginning." Kyna sat down on her bed beside her mother   
and told her everything, from beginning to end. Every little detail, (okay, maybe not every detail, but a lot)   
from the first day Kyna met the pilots, to what she planned to do next.  
"Oh, Kyna dear, how come you didn't tell me this in the first place?"  
"I thought that you'd get mad at me. And I really didn't want to deal with anything else. I was   
already mad myself for falling in love with Quatre in the first place. And if you had gotten mad at me, I   
would have hated myself even more. I just didn't want you to worry about me more than you did, or for you   
to never talk to me again."  
"Oh, Hun, I would've been a little mad but I could never hate you. And I would've worried about   
you more. But you know, I worry about you no matter what you do. I miss you terribly, and you know   
what, I worried about you more because you didn't write to me. For all I knew, you could've been dead. If   
you would have written to me, I wouldn't have worried to much."  
Kyna smiled.  
"Now, about your going to school." Kyna's mother said, "I'm glad that you're going to give   
something new a try." They sat there for a while saying nothing. They had been in the room for over an   
hour. They sat for about ten minutes and then there was a knock on the door. The two, not expecting the   
sudden knock, jumped. Kyna got off the bed and opened the door. There stood Relena, papers in hand.  
"Hi Relena." Kyna said.  
"Are you two done talking, or do you want me to leave for a little longer?" Relena asked.  
"No, we're done. My mom knows the whole story." Kyna said.  
"Good, well here's your papers. I hope you'll like it at your new school. And I hope that you'll   
come visit me." Relena said handing Kyna her papers.  
"Thank you so much. I'll get some boxes in here as soon as I can. I appreciate everything you've   
done for me." Kyna said giving Relena a hug. "Well, I had better get going, I want to go register as soon as   
I can, I still need to find some stuff out." Relena smiled. Kyna began to walk out of the room.  
"Wait." Kyna's mother said. Kyna stopped and her mother walked up to her. "I want you to keep in   
touch with me. You know the address, please, don't cut me off. I want to know everything."  
"I promise." Kyna said, she stepped forward and gave her mom a hug. "Bye, I love you mom."   
Kyna walked out of the room and out of the building. Once outside Kyna turned and looked at the school   
and sighed "I'm going to miss this place." Kyna said sadly to herself. She walked to her car, got in and   
drove to the high school.  
When she got to the school, she parked her car and walked into the school. It was a very large   
building. There was a glass hallway and a courtyard that could be seen through the glass hallway. Kyna   
looked down the hallway and noticed an open door at the top where the glass hallway stopped. She walked   
up and noticed that it was the office. She walked in.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman asked walking up to the counter.  
"Um, I'm here to register. I called earlier." Kyna said.  
"Are you Kyna?" The woman asked.  
"Yes I am as a matter of fact." Kyna said.  
"All right. May I have your papers." The woman asked, Kyna handed her the papers, "In the mean   
time you'll need to fill this out. It's an elective sheet. You may choose up to three electives, but you don't   
have to have any. You will be required to take, A science, math, English and PE class."  
"Why PE?" Kyna asked.  
"Since in the school you used to go to didn't have PE classes, you'll need to take at least one year   
of it."   
"Oh, I see." Kyna looked down at the paper she was handed. She looked through all of the   
electives, there were many to choose from. She decided, though, only to choose one, Art. She was always   
fond of drawing, and she wasn't very good at it, so she choose it. And she also debated about choir. She   
thought about it, but then decided not to. Like she had told Duo, she didn't really feel like singing. So she   
didn't, she only selected Art and handed the paper to the woman.  
"All right, you are all set. School starts in two weeks, and there will be an open house on the 21st   
so you can get your schedule and find your class rooms before the first day. We hope to see you then. If   
you have any questions, don't hesitate to call. Here are your papers." Kyna was handed her papers.  
"Thank you." Kyna said she turned and walked out of the office. She walked to her car and drove   
home.  
  
When she got home she walked up stairs and plopped down on her bed. She sat there for a while   
and then there was a knock on the door. Kyna jumped, and went to open the door. When she opened it she   
saw Duo.  
"Oh, hi Duo." Kyna said.  
"Hi. So did you go sign up for school?" Duo asked.  
"Yep." Kyna said as she walked back over to her bed and sat down.  
"What electives did you choose?" Duo asked following Kyna and also sitting on her bed.  
"Art." Kyna replied.  
"That's it?"  
"Yup."  
"You didn't sign up for choir or anything?"  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"I told you. I just don't feel like singing anymore."  
"Oh. Okay. Well I'm going to go make a phone call." Duo got up and walked out of the room.   
Kyna just sat on the bed. Ten minutes later Duo walked back in the room. "Hey, the school wants you to go   
back down there." he said.  
"Why?" Kyna asked puzzled.  
"Because they need you to try out for choir."  
  
  
Duo's gonna get it now. Well what happens, does Kyna go, or does she beat Duo into the ground? Please   
review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**part 5**

                "Duo you didn't." Kyna said in surprise.

                "I did. I think that you need to get over your loss, and share your gift with the world." Duo said smiling.

                "I don't have a gift." Kyna said modestly, blushing slightly.

                "Yes you do. Now get in the car, and we'll go to the high school." Duo said demandingly.

                "Fine." Kyna got off her bed and walked down the stairs. Duo followed. When thy got to the car Duo had insisted on driving, so Kyna let him, she didn't really want to argue. 

                They drove to the school in silence, and when they got there, Duo was the first out of the car. Kyna sat in the car and stared at the school. _Oh, how did I get into this? It's been so long since I've sang anything._ Kyna thought.

                "Come on." Duo said opening her door.

                "I'm coming." she slowly got out of the car and walked into the building. They headed straight for the office. When they got there, they asked where the choir room was and were told directions.

                They walked to where the room was, and Kyna just stood at the door.

                "I can't do this." Kyna said turning and trying to walk away.

                "What are you afraid of?" Duo asked grabbing her arm and stopping her from walking off.

                "I don't know. I just don't want to do this." Kyna said, "It's been so long since I last sang, that I don't think I'm very good anymore."

                "That's nonsense and you know it. Sing something for me."

                "I can't."

                "Yes you can."

                "No. I don't want to."

                "Why not?"

                "I don't know. I think it's because, every time I get into singing something bad happens to someone I care about. First my father, and then Quatre."

                "That's not a good excuse."

                "I don't know, I just. . . I just don't want to."

                "Come on. Do it, do it for Quatre. He would want you to do this, and you know it."

                "You're right." And with that, Kyna opened the door and walked into the choir room.

                "Hello there." A man said walking up to her, "I'm Mr. Tannel, I'm the music teacher." he held out his hand. He was a tall young man, who looked in his early twenties, with short brown hair and eyes.

                "Hi, I'm Kyna Yen." she said taking his hand, "And this is my friend Duo."

                "Nice to meet you Kyna. And you Duo." Mr. Tannel said. "Well, shall we get started?"

                "Sure." Kyna said.

                "So, what do you sing? Soprano, alto?"

                "Soprano."

                "Good, um, how long have you been singing?"

                "Most of my life, I guess."

                "Okay, well, we have three choirs that you can get into. One is choir two, that is our concert choir. Another is something I call Horizon, it's an all girls choir, and last is Swing choir. They sing songs with a little more beat. So, which one do you want to go for?"

                "I don't care."

                "Okay, well then. Why don't you sing the scale for me."

                "Okay."

                Mr. Tannel hit a middle c and told her to start.

                "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la ti ,do, ti, la, so, fa ,mi, re, do." Kyna sang. Mr. T hit a middle c again and found that she was on the right pitch.

                "Alright, clap this rhythm for me please." he handed her a piece of paper and she looked at it. "Start whenever."

                Kyna took a deep breath and began to clap the rhythm. When she was finished Mr. T. nodded

                "Good, now I want you to sight sing this for me." he handed her some music. "Sing until the first measure on the fifth page. This is the key." he played the key and then began to play the accompaniment.

                When it was time to enter Kyna sang, "Fair is the white star of twilight, and the sky clearer at days end. Fair is the white star of twilight, and sky clearer at days end. But he is fairer, he is dearer, he, my hearts friend." As she finished, tears began to fill her eyes. 

                Mr. T. stopped playing and looked at her. "That was perfect." he said. "You have a wonderful voice, and talent. Thanks for coming in. You'll know what you got into when you get your schedule."

                "Thank you." Kyna said, tears streaming down her face.

                "What's the matter?" Mr. Tannel said seeing the tears.

                "It's nothing." Kyna said quietly, "Nothing at all."

                "Kyna?" Duo asked walking up to her, "Let's get going, shall we?" Kyna just nodded her head and leaned against Duo, putting her head on his shoulder.

                "Well, I hope to see you later. Bye." Mr. Tannel said while the two walked out the door. "I wonder what's wrong?" he asked himself.

                "It was the song wasn't it?" Duo asked. There was no reply. "Hey Kyna, you need to cheer up. Life does go on. Everything happens for a reason."

                "That's easy for you to say. You are the God of Death after all." Kyna said sarcastically through tears.

                "Hey." Duo said, "You're not the only one who was hurt when Quatre got killed. We were all his friends." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from his body. Looking into her eyes he said, "I know that you loved him. But you have to be strong. This is not what he would want."

                Kyna wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Thanks Duo." Kyna smiled slightly at him.

                "Shall we go?" Duo asked. Kyna nodded her head and walked off. _She's so beautiful. Even when she's crying. Ugh, why did I have fall in love with her now? _Duo asked himself while walking out to the car.

                Week's past and it was the day of the open house had arrived. Kyna and Duo got in the car and went to the school. They went to the gym and saw hundreds of people there. They were told what to do and they got in the line to get her schedule. When the finally got it the went out in the hall and looked at it.

                She only had six classes so she had a free period. It was in her first hour.

                "Cool." Duo said when he saw that she didn't have a class first period. "You get to sleep in."

                Kyna had gotten, English, calculus, PE, biology, Art 1, and she had gotten into the Horizon choir.

                They walked around the school looking for her classes, and they got lost a couple times. 

                While they were looking for her math class they ran into a girl.

                "I'm sorry." Kyna said after she ran into the girl.

                "It's okay." the girl said politely.

                "Um, do you by any chance know where this class is." Kyna asked the girl, "Duo and I can't seem to find it." she pointed to the class on her schedule.

                "Yeah, as a matter of fact I was just heading there. I'm in that class with you." the girl said, "Hi, I'm Danielle, but you can call my Danny if you want." Danny held out her hand. Danny was a medium height girl, with green eyes and shoulder length blond hair with brown streaks in it.

                "Hi, I'm Kyna, and this is Duo." Kyna said shaking Danny's hand.

                "Oh my gosh. Duo, Duo Maxwell, the Gundam pilot?" Danny said excitedly.

                "In the flesh." Duo said with a smirk.

                "Oh wow. Then you must be the Kyna girl that helped in the last war." Danny said.

                "Yeah, well, keep it down will you." Kyna said blushing.

                "Oh sorry. Well anyway, that class is down this way I think." Danny said pointing to the left of them.

                Danny began to walk and Duo and Kyna followed. They soon reached the class and walked in.

                "Wow, this is a pretty nice room." Danny said walking around the room. She looked around the room and noticed that no one was in there except for them. "Hmm, I guess the teacher went somewhere."

                "Cool, well thanks for showing us this room." Kyna said. "We had best get going Duo." Kyna and Duo turned to walk away.

                "Hey wait." Danny said. Duo and Kyna turned to face her, "Don't be a stranger -k-. I hope to see you when school starts." Danny smiled and winked at them while waving one hand at them.

                "Bye Danielle." Kyna said walking out of the room.

                Duo and Kyna walked down a few halls and headed for an exit, when they saw Mr. Tannel.

                "Hey Kyna." Mr. Tannel yelled running toward her and Duo. "Hi." he said when he got to them.

                "Hi." Kyna said.

                "Are you happy with what you got?" Mr. T. asked.

                "Yeah, I would have been happy with whatever you put me in." Kyna said.

                "Um, I was just wondering why you started crying after the audition." Mr. Tannel said hesitantly. ****

                Kyna said nothing, but just looked at the ground.

                "She has just recently lost a loved one. And the song reminded her of him, that's all." Duo said.

                "Oh. Well, I hope to see you the first day of school." Mr. T. said. "I have to back to the class now. Bye." he turned around and walked away.

                "Thanks Duo." Kyna said.

                "No prob." Duo winked at her. "C'mon let's go." Kyna nodded, and they left the building.

                Many more weeks passed and school started. And Duo had begun to, we'll say, live with Kyna. That way, he could see more of her and Kyna wouldn't get lonely by herself in that huge house. 

                Kyna found Danny on the first day of school as she had said she would and the two soon became good friends.

                More time passed and half the school year had passed by. One day as Kyna was putting something in her back pocket she noticed that there was already something in there. She pulled the paper out and unfolded it. There, was the paper that Duo had given had given her the day he came over. She looked at it.

                _I'm supposed to decode this huh? I wonder what it says._ Kyna thought to herself. Just then Danielle walked up.

                "Hey what's up? Oh, what's this." she asked taking the paper from Kyna.

                "It's a note from Duo I'm supposed to decode. Only I don't know where to start." Kyna said.

                "Oh, I love this kind of stuff." Danny said excitedly. "Let's go in the cafeteria and try to figure it out." 

                "Okay."

                The two girls walked into the crowed cafeteria and sat down at a table. Danny grabbed a pencil out of her backpack and stared at the paper.

                "Hmm, these things at the bottom have something to do with it. So let's figure these out first." Danny said. She began to count the symbols. "There are 26 symbols here. What has 26?"

                "There are 26 letters in the alphabet." Kyna said almost immediately.

                "That's it. These are the alphabet. And you use that to figure out what the message is." Danny said. She began to write all the letters of the alphabet below the symbols. "Okay, let's figure out what it says."

                Danny and Kyna figured out what the note said within a couple of minutes.

Kyna,

I love you

Duo

abcdefghIjklmnopqrstuvwxyz

                "Oh my gosh. Duo loves me?" Kyna said surprised.

                "Obviously, you know, you could kind of tell." Danny said.

                "I just thought he was trying to be nice." Kyna said.

                "Do you like him?" Danny asked.

                "What?"

                "Do you like Duo?"

                "Not really, he's just a friend."

                "Well, I think you two would make a perfect couple. I mean your hair is the same and everything. Okay it's a different color, and you don't have bangs, but their both long and braided."

                "I can't believe that Duo didn't just tell me."

                "Well, hey, he may be a Gundam pilot. But he still gets nervous sometimes."

                "Yeah, but he didn't hesitate kissing me."

                "He kissed you, and you didn't even... oh my heck."

                "What?"

                "You didn't suspect anything even when he kissed you."

                "No, why? Should I have?"

                "Well usually when someone kisses you, they like you."

                "Yeah, but that's not always true. I just thought that he was trying to be nice."

                "By _kissing _you."

                "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

                "Nothing, never mind."

                "I can't believe it. I guess I have to talk to Duo tonight."

                "Yeah, that _would_ be a good idea."

                "Well let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

The two girls walked up to the lunch line.

                "I'm home." Kyna yelled as she walked into her house.

                "Hello, Kyna." Sally said walking past.

                "Hey." Duo yelled from the top of the stairs. "Did you have a good day?"

                "Yes thank you." Kyna said walking up the stairs to her room, "Hey Duo, can I speak with you?"

                "Yeah sure." he said following her into her room.

                Kyna pulled out the note and handed it to Duo. "I decoded this today." she said.

                Duo took that paper, _This is the note I gave her a long time ago. I had totally forgotten about this._ He thought.

                Kyna sat down on her bed and looked down at her hands. "Duo, why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking at Duo.

                Duo sat down beside her, "I didn't want you to think me rude."

                "Oh. Do you still love me?"

                "What do you mean?"

                "Well, sometime peoples feelings fade over time."

                "But sometimes they grow stronger too."

                "Yeah."

                "Kyna," Duo took her hands, "I have begun to love you more than I did before." Kyna just looked at him. "Look, I have loved you since the day I saw how sad you were about Quatre's death, you just looked so fragile. And since that day, my love for you has grown.

                "I love you, I love your voice, your attitude, everything about you. I just didn't want to tell you because I was scared, and I thought that you might think me rude for falling in love with you right after Quatre died."

                "Duo, I had... no idea you felt that way."

                "Well, now you know."

                "Oh Duo." she leaned forward and hugged the God of Death.

                Duo pushed her back, "Don't do that, if you do, you'll make me want to kiss you more that I already do."

                Kyna looked at him and smiled. "You really do love me don't you?"

                "Yes I do."

                Kyna smiled and looked into the eyes of the man before her. _Oh my god, I love Duo._ Kyna realized. Her heart was beating faster that it had for a long time. "Oh Duo." she said again softly. She leaned forward and put her head on his chest.

                "Kyna."

                "Duo." she closed her eyes.

                "Kyna please."

                "I can feel your heart. It's beating rather quickly." she straitened up and took Duo's hand. She put it on her heart.

                "So is yours." he replied.

                Kyna looked into Duo's eyes again and Duo moved in closer. Kyna closed her eyes as Duo moved in even closer and kissed her ever so gently on the lips.

                They kissed only for a short time. When they parted, Kyna smiled and blushed at Duo.

                "Do you love me?" Duo asked the blushing Kyna.

                "I don't know." Kyna said, "It's been so long since I've been kissed like that." she closed her eyes once again and sighed. She laid back on her bed, "The last time I was kissed like that, was before Quatre died."

                Duo looked at Kyna and smiled. He leaned over her body and kissed her once again. The two stayed kissing until they heard Sally in the door.

                Sally cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me." Kyna and Duo stopped kissing quickly when they heard the voice from the door. They both sat up. "Relena is here to speak with you."

                "Oh man, she always seems to come at the worst of times." Duo said standing up and walking out the door.

                "Thanks for telling us Sally.," Kyna said as she too got up and walked down stairs.             

                When Kyna got down stairs she found Duo and Relena talking on the couch.

                "Hi." Kyna said walking into the front room.

                "Hi" Relena said walking to her friend and giving her a hug.

                "So what's going on?" Kyna asked sitting on the couch next to Relena.

                "Well, as you know. Herro and I are going to get married. And we finally have a date. But I don't have a maid of honor yet." she took Kyna's hands, "Kyna, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

                "Relena are you serious?" Kyna asked amazed.

                "Quite."

                "Oh I can't believe it. I would be honored."

                "Great, and would you please sing a couple songs for us?"

                "Well sure. When is this wedding?"

                "It's on April 14th. A month from now."

                "How many songs do you want?"

                "Three, if that's okay. I want you to sing the song when Herro and I dance. And then two others. One before the dancing while everyone's coming to the reception, and another right after we dance. Is that alright?"

                "Yeah sure. I think I can get three songs ready for that."

                "Oh thank you. And Duo," Relena said turning to him, "Herro wants you to be his best man."

                "Cool." Duo said.

                "Alright then, I have to get going, I have to go visit my other bridesmaids." Relena stood, "I'll see you guys later. I'll call you when we need to practice 'kay." she walked to the front door and left.

                "I guess I'm going to have to stay after school with Mr. Tannel and work with him for the next couple weeks." Kyna said standing up.

                "Where are you going." Duo asked also standing up.

                "I think I'll take a walk in the garden." She walked out the back door and into a huge garden. She found one of the benches and sat down on it. "Ah," she sighed, "It so beautiful out here." She leaned back and back and closed her eyes.

                "But not as beautiful as you." a voice said.

                Kyna opened her eyes and looked around her, "Who's there?" she asked.

                "You don't recognize my voice." the voice said.

                "What?"

                "It's me." A shape began to appear as a person walked closer. Kyna gasped as she recognized the person.

                "Quatre?" 

                "Yes. It's me, the one you love."

                "But how? You're dead."

                "No I'm not. But Kyna, do you still love me?"

                "Oh, Quatre with all my heart."

                "Then why are you with Duo?"

                "I don't know. I really don't know."

                "Oh Kyna. I love you."

                "I love you too, Quatre." Quatre leaned in and kissed her.

                Kyna opened her eyes to find that she was being kissed by Duo. Kyna pushed Duo away from her and stood up quickly, looking around her.

                "Quatre?" she said. She sat back down on the bench. "It was a dream, nothing but a dream."

                "What was?" The confused Duo asked.

                "Nothing. Never mind." Kyna's eyes looked at the ground. _Why am I with Duo? I do still love Quatre, so why am I with Duo?_

                "Kyna?" Duo said snapping her out of thought.

                "Huh, what?" she asked.

                "We should go back inside." Duo said.

                "I want to stay out here a little longer. It's so nice out here."

                "Hey Kyna, why'd you push me away from you?"

                "What?"

                "When I kissed you, why'd you push me away."

                "You startled me is all." Kyna lied.

                "Oh." he sat down beside her and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. He leaned in to kiss her again but she turned her head away from him.

                "I'm sorry Duo," she said, "but I can't."

                "Why?" he asked puzzled.

                "I just can't." tears began to fill her eyes. She got up and ran deeper into the garden. She ran until she came to a big tree, and she climbed it.

                Only seconds after she climbed the tree had Duo come running calling for her.

                "Kyna, Kynaaaaa, Kyna where are you? What's wrong?" he looked around him and then ran ahead.

                _Oh Duo, I'm so sorry,_ she thought a she leaned her head against a tree limb and watched Duo run through tear filled eyes, _I'm still not over Quatre. I thought I was, but I'm not._

                The day rolled on and Duo had gone inside. Kyna stayed up in the tree, and soon night fell upon her, as well as rain. She jumped out of the tree and sat on a nearby bench. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The rain hit her face and rolled down the sides, along with her tears.

                "The rain goes so well with my depression." she said to herself.

                Duo sat inside looking out the window in Kyna's room. He walked over to the bed and sat down. _This will be the first place she comes if she comes in. I'll just wait here for her._ Duo thought. "Oh Kyna, why'd you run from me?" he said to himself while laying back on the bed. He laid there, and in a couple of minutes, he had fallen asleep on the bed.

                Kyna lay on the bench. "I want to die." she sobbed, "I want this pain to go away, forever."

                "It will go away, eventually." someone said.

                "Who's there?" Kyna asked sitting up and looking around her.

                "It's me, Sally." Sally said walking over to her with an umbrella. She put it over Kyna and herself, "Duo's worried about you ya know. You should come inside or you'll catch cold."

                "Okay." Kyna got up and the two girls walked into the house.

                "My, you're saoking wet. Why were just sitting out there?" Sally asked. She grabbed a towel and rapped it around the wet Kyna.

                "Thinking." she answered, while drying her hair.

                "You can do that inside you know." Sally said.

                "I know." Kyna answered.

                "Go into the bathroom and change, I'll go get some of your pj's and bring them down to you. In the meantime you dry off and get out of those wet clothes." Sally said. Kyna nodded and walked into a nearby bathroom while Sally walked up the stairs and into Kyna's room. Sally jumped when she saw Duo on the bed. "Oh dear." Sally said to herself, "I'll have to wake him later, I need to get Kyna her clothes." she walked over to Kyna's drawers and grabbed a pair of pj's. She looked at Duo and shook her head, "Poor thing, he really does love her, too bad she doesn't love him back." She walked out of the room and down to the bathroom Kyna was in. She knocked and the door and Kyna opened it almost immediately.

                "Thanks." Kyna said taking the clothes and shutting the door again.

                "Kyna." Sally said.

                "Yeah." Kyna said from inside the bathroom.

                "Why'd you run away from Duo?" Sally asked.

                "Because, I... I'm still not over Quatre." Kyna said.

                "Oh. Then why'd you kiss him earlier?" Sally asked confused.

                "I don't know." Kyna said. She stopped what she was doing and sat on the toilet seat lid._I know I care for Duo. But I can't betray Quatre, I love him to much._ She thought.

                "Oh, well I'm going to bed."

                "Good night Sally."

                "Night Kyna." Sally walked away from the bathroom door and into her little room.

                Kyna finished getting dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into her room and saw Duo on her bed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She picked up her brush and walked into the next bedroom. "I'll let him sleep there. I don't want to wake him." she said to herself. Kyna brushed out her hair, braided it, and went to bed.

                The next morning Kyna woke and walked into her room. Duo, the lazy bum, was still asleep. Kyna shook her head at the sleeping God of Death and grabbed some clothes out of her closet. She walked into the nearby bathroom and got changed, fixed her hair and went down stairs to eat. After eating she headed to school.

                It was a normal Friday at her school, everyone talking about what they were going to do over the weekend, and making plans with friends. Kyna told Danny all about what happened when she talked to Duo, at lunch.  

                "Oh my gosh, are you serious. You kissed him?" Danny asked after she had been told.

                "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Kyna asked.

                "Nothing." Danny paused, "Oh, I would give anything to kiss a Gundam pilot." She said in a dreamy tone. She looked up and saw the surprised look on Kyna's face, "Oh my gosh, did I say that out loud?"

                "Yup." Kyna answered as Danny turned bright pink.

                "Oops."

                "Hey Guy's what's up?" Kenora, another friend, said as she walked up to the table. Kenora was a senior too, she was a tall thin girl with short brown hair and eyes.

                "Not much." Kyna said.

                "Hey, why's Danny so red?" Kenora asked sitting down.

                "Oh, no reason." Kyna said slyly, "She just admitted out loud that she wanted to kiss a Gundam pilot."

                "So, what's wrong with that?" Kenora asked.

                "It's embarrassing." Danny said, "I mean, Kyna does live with one."

                "You do?" Kenora asked.

                "Yeah." Kyna answered. Kenora hadn't met Kyna until a little after school started, and Kyna never talked about Duo with anyone other than Danny.

                "Oh wow. Who? Is it the cute blond one, or the weird brunette one. Or maybe the black haired one from China or where ever, or is it the funky clown dude?" Kenora asked in awe.

                "Well, it's not the cute blonde, or Quatre." Kyna said going through the list her friend just said, "And it's not the black haired one, Wufei. And it's not Trowa, the funky clown dude."

                "Oh my gosh, your going out with the weird brunette one?" Kenora asked.

                "No, I'm not going out with him, he, just lives with me is all." Kyna said.

                "Oh." Kenora said quietly, "How cool." she said excitedly. "Isn't he that God of Death dude?"

                "Yes." Kyna replied.

                "Awesome. He is so cute." Kenora said in a high pitched voice.

                "Quiet down." Danny said. "We don't want everyone in the school knowing that Kyna lives with a Gundam pilot okay."

                "Okay." Kenora agreed, "You have so got to let me meet him someday okay Kyna."

                "Whatever." Kyna picked up her sandwich and began to eat.

                "Hey, why don't we have a sleep over tonight?" Kenora said.

                "Where at?" Danny asked.

                "Kyna's house of course, is that okay Kyna?" Kenora asked looking at her friend.

                "Sure why not. You can all come over after school." Kyna said.

                "Serious?" Danny asked.

                "Sure. After school we can go to your houses to get your stuff, and then we can all drive to my house together." Kyna said.

                "Cool. You know, I've never seen your house. I've never even heard you talk about it." Kenora realized.

                "You know, me neither. Oh well." Danny said. The girls stopped talking and ate. After they ate the bell rang and they all went to class. 

                "Okay, I have to remind myself to ask Mr. T about helping me with songs." Kyna reminded herself while walking into the choir room.

                The bell rang and class started. Right before the last bell to go home rang Mr. T said, "Kyna can I talk to you after the bell rings?"

                "Sure, I need to talk to you anyway." Kyna agreed. The bell rang and Kyna walked up to her teacher.

                "How are you today Kyna?" Mr. Tannel asked.

                "Just fine, you?" Kyna replied.

                "I'm great thanks. What was it you needed to talk to me about? I'll let you talk first." Mr. T said.

                "Um, I need to do a couple songs for my friends wedding, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with them." Kyna explained.

                "Sure. Is that all?"                

                "Yep." Kyna smiled at her teacher. "What did you want to talk to _me_ for?"

                "Well, um, this is kind of awkward for me. But um, would you like to go to dinner or lunch with me sometime?"

                Okay what's with this guy? What will Kyna tell him? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from author:** Okay, there are something's in here that might seem a little wrong. But this is a fan fiction after all, humor me. 

**part 6**

                "What?" Kyna looked at her teacher surprised.

                "Well, I usually don't date my students, but I'm not much older than you. And I've grown to like you. You have a wonderful personality, and your voice is just wonderful. I'll understand if you say no, it would be pretty strange dating your teacher, but I hope that you'll give me a chance." Mr. Tannel said looking down at the floor and blushing.

                "Look Mr. Tannel..." Kyna began.

                "Please, call me Kyle when we're not in class." Kyle said.

                "I can't tonight, I have friends coming over. But maybe tomorrow." Kyna said. _Oh my gosh, what did I just say?_ she thought.

                "Really?" Kyle asked.

                "Um, sure, why not." _What harm can it do?_

                "Great, um, can I have your phone number?"

                "No. But if you give me yours, I'll call _you_ tomorrow."

                "Great." Kyle grabbed a paper off of a nearby piano and wrote down his phone number. "I hope to hear from you."

                "Cool, well I have to go, my friends are probably wondering where I am." Kyna took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. She walked towards the door, "Bye Kyle." she said.

                "Bye Kyna." he said, but Kyna didn't hear him 'cause she was already out the door.

                Kyna walked to her locker and saw her friends waiting for her.

                "Hey, what took you so long?" Kenora asked.

                "I had to talk to Mr. Tannel." Kyna said opening her locker. She put her bag on the floor and opened it. She pulled out her math book and put it in her locker. She scanned her locker and remembered that she didn't have any homework. She shut her bag, stood up, shut her locker, and then began to walk out of the building with her friends by her side.

                "Who's house are we going to first." Kyna asked when all three girls got to their cars, which were all parked by each other.

                "Mines closest, so we'll go there first." Danny said.

                "Okay." Kyna said. Each of the girls got in their own car and drove to Dannys house, then Kenoras. After Kenoras house, all of the girls were in Kyna's car.

                "Wow, I'm so excited." Kenora said while they were on their way to Kyna's house.

                "You all have to promise me that you won't," Kyna pause for a second, "move anything. It's not exactly _my_ house. In a way it is, but in a another it's not."

                "Okay." Danny said slowly, not really understanding what her friend totally meant.

                "Well, I don't think it'll matter. We'll have enough to do, so I don't think you'll really get into the stuff on the walls and what not." Kyna said sort of to herself and sort of to her friends. The rest of the drive was in silence, except for the radio that is. Of course they have to listen to the radio.

                When Kyna finally stopped in front of the house, her two friends gasped.

                "You, live _here_?" Danny said surprised.

                "Yup." Kyna answered undoing her seat belt and getting out of the car.

                "Oh wow. This'll be more fun that I thought." Kenora said as she too got out of the car. Danny sat in the car for a few more seconds and then finally got out. Kyna walked up to the door and Danny and Kenora followed. She opened the door.

                "Wow." Kenora and Danny said in unison when they walked in the door.

                "I'm home." Kyna yelled.

                "Good day Kyna." Sally said walking into the front room.

                "Hi Sally. I'd like you to meet my friends." Kyna stepped aside to reveal her two friends looking around in awe. "Hey Guys." Kyna said, her friends immediately stopped looking around and saw Sally. "This is Sally, she my friend/maid, Sally this is Danny and Kenora."

                "Nice to meet you two." Sally said with a bow.

                "Nice to meet you too." Danny said.

                "Yeah, ditto." Kenora said.

                "Would either of you two like something to drink?" Sally asked.

                "No thanks." Danny said.

                "No, but thanks." Kenora said.

                "Kyna?" Sally asked.

                "No Sally, thanks." Kyna said smiling at her friend/maid. Kyna began to walk up the stairs and her friends followed, looking at everything. "Duo?" Kyna called when she got up the stairs.

                "In here." Kyna heard Duo call from a nearby room. The electronic game room.

                "Wow, Kyna, how come you never told us you were rich?" Danny asked looking at Kyna.

                "Because I'm not." Kyna answered frankly. Technically it was true. The only reason that she lived here was because Quatre had given her everything of his after he died.

                "What do you mean?" Kenora asked also looking at Kyna.

                "Well, I inherited all this after Quatre died." Kyna said, "So I guess you could say that I am rich. But I'm not any different."

                "Yeah right." Duo said walking up behind Kyna. "Hey, how was your day?"

                "Fine Duo thanks. I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Danielle and Kenora." Kyna said pointing to each of her friends.

                "Hi." Danny said slowly, "You can call me Danny though." she blushed.

                "Oh wow, a real Gundam pilot." Kenora said excitedly.

                "Hi, I'm Duo." Duo said.

                "They know." Kyna said smiling, "So how was your day?" Kyna asked Duo turning to him.

                "Fine, but for some reason I woke up in your bed." Duo said kind of confused.

                "Yeah, you fell asleep there last night. I guess you were waiting for me and dosed of in my bed. So I slept in your bed last night." Kyna explained to Duo.

                "Oh yeah. Hey, why did you run from me anyway?"

                "Now's not the time to talk about that." Kyna turned back to her friends and smiled, "We can put your things in my room." she walked to her room and walked in. Her friends gasped once again.

                "My god, it's _huge_." Danny said.

                "Put your things wherever you want. We'll get you two rooms in a minute." Kyna said snickering.

                "You mean we each get our own bed?" Kenora asked.

                "Yep." Kyna put her backpack on her bed and took off her shoes. "There are two bed rooms next to mine not including the one that Duo's in."

                "Wow." Kenora said.

                "Here, let's go put your things in the rooms." Kyna picked up her two friends bags and walked to the doors next to hers. "Here's one." she opened the door and set down Danny's things, "Here's the other." she opened the next door and put Kenoras things down. "They're not much different, but if you want to trade rooms go ahead."

                "Awesome." Danny said.

                "You _have_ to give us a tour of this place." Kenora said.

                "Okay." Kyna said. She took her friends all over the house showing them all the rooms. And then they went outside. Danny and Kenora were really in heaven now.

                "We have to go swimming." Kenora said, "Oh, but we don't have swimming suits."

                "Yes you do." Kyna walked over to the next building and opened the door. She walked up to the closet with girls' swimming suit's in them and opened it. Danny and Kenora soon appeared in the doorway. "There are swimming suits in here. Find one that fits you that you like, and you can change in one of those stalls over there." Kyna pointed to the changing stalls in the corner. She opened the closet next to the swimming suits to reveal many towels. "Grab a towel too. I'm going to get changed inside. I'm also going to grab Duo okay?"

                "'Kay." the two girls said. Kyna left and Danny and Kenora began to look through the suits. Kyna walked up stairs to change and told Duo what they were going to do.

                "Kyna?" Duo said as Kyna began to walk out. She turned.

                "Hmm?" she asked.

                Duo walked over to her after turning off his game. "Why'd you run from me the yesterday?"

                "I don't know." Kyna said, she looked up at Duo.

                "Oh." he looked Kyna in the eyes and began to move towards her. She backed up and looked at the floor.

                "I'd better get changed and get outside. Are you coming?" She said quickly.

                "Yeah." Duo answered sadly. _What's wrong with her? Why'd she kiss me yesterday and then avoid me the rest of the day?_ he thought as he watched Kyna walk out of the room and into her own. 

                Kyna changed and quickly went out to the pool. Danny and Kenora were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. 

                "Why don't you get into the pool?" Kyna asked.

                "We were just waiting for you." Danny said.

                "But we don't have to wait anymore, 'cause you're here." Kenora said. She slipped into the water. Danny smiled at Kyna and went into the water as well.

                Kyna walked over to the diving board and jumped off, doing a perfect dive into the water. She swam over to her friends under the water. When she came up, she noticed Danny and Kenora looking over towards the door. Kyna wiped her eyes and looked the same direction. There stood Duo. He smiled at Kyna and walked over to the pool. He backed up a little and ran toward the pool.

                "CANNONBALL." he yelled as he jumped into the pool.

                All three girls screeched as a huge wave of water came towards them. Kyna ducked under the water, but the other two girls were hit in the back of their heads (since they had turned away). Kyna came up out of the water and all three girls began to laugh. Duo swam over to them.        

                "Hey." he said when he had finally gotten to them.

                Kenora grabbed Dannys arm and whispered, "Oh my god, look at those muscles."

                "I know, he's even cuter with his shirt off." Danny whispered back to her friend. The two began to giggle like little girls.

                Kyna looked at her friends who were still giggling and rolled her eyes. She then closed her eyes and went under the water, when she came back up, Duo was standing right in front of her. Startled she jumped back and almost ran into Kenora.

                "What are they laughing at?" Duo asked Kyna.

                "I don't know. They probably think you're cute." Kyna answered, not knowing she was actually right.

                "Kyna!" Danny said when she heard what Kyna had said, "Shhhhh." she began to laugh again. But not like a little school girl.

                "You must admit Kyna that Duo is cute, and muscular." Kenora said blushing.

                "Oh, please." Kyna said in that give-me-a-break-tone.

                "What you don't think he's cute?" Kenora said. Danny stopped laughing.

                "I live with him for heavens sake." Kyna said.

                "What's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked.

                "Nothing never mind." Kyna said. She dove into the water and swam to the other side of the pool. "I thought we were out here to swim, not talk about Duo." Kyna yelled to her friends.

                "You're totally right." Danny said, she laid on her back and began to do the back-crawl to the other side of the pool where Kyna was.

                "Hey I'm coming too." Kenora said. She dove under the water and began to swim like a frog.

                "Hey what about me?" Duo asked.

                "Do I really have to answer that Duo?" Kyna said.

                "No." _Forget swimming_ he thought. Duo, instead of swimming, decided to make a fool out of himself and run to the other side of the pool. He did quite well for a while, but when he reached the deep end where the bottom dropped, he fell strait into the water. The girls laughed. Duos head popped out of the water and he smiled, "Oops."

                "Duo, you're an idiot." Kyna said.

                The three girls and Duo swam and played for a long time, but soon the sun began to fall, and they all went inside. After changing into pjs, they all went down to the dinning room and ate.

                After a big lasagna dinner, and cake for desert, they all headed up to Kynas room to chat. Yes, even Duo.

                Once in the room they all lay on their stomachs in a circle on Kynas huge bed.

                "How long has Duo been living with you?" Kenora asked Kyna.

                "Since before school started." Kyna answered.

                "How many times have you kissed?" Danny asked.

                "Danny!" Kyna said surprised.

                "Well I know of a couple times that you've kissed, but I want to know the actual number." Danny said.

                "About four times." Duo answered holding up four fingers.

                "That's all?" Kenora asked surprised.

                "Yup." Kyna said.

                "Man I wish I were as lucky as you." Danny said rolling on her back, "I would love to kiss a Gundam pilot."

                Kyna looked at Duo and smiled, she laughed and bit her bottom lip, "We can help with that you know." she said. Kenora, Danny, Duo and Kyna all began to laugh. "I'm serious, Duo could kiss you." Kyna said.

                They all stopped laughing, "No way." Danny said.

                "Sure why not?" Kyna asked.

                "Because he likes you, not me." Danny said.

                "So." Kyna said.

                "Do you want me to?" Duo asked.

                "No way, you'll actually do it?" Danny asked surprised.

                "Sure, I'm just helping you with your dream." Duo said.

                "No I couldn't. Even though it is a dream, I couldn't." Danny said her cheeks turning bright red.

                "Come on, I dare you." Kenora said.

                "You know I can't pass up a dare. Oh I hate you." Danny said.

                "Well then kiss him." Kenora said.

                "You are so going to get it later." Danny said poking Kenora in the side. Kenora giggled. Danny sat up, as well as Duo. Danny giggled and looked at Duo. Duo smiled, he leaned towards Danny and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. Danny's whole face was now a bright scarlet color. Duo stopped kissing her and backed up.

                "There, one thing you can say your accomplished on your dream list." Duo said.

                "Duo that was sweet." Kyna said.

                "Hey, let's play truth or dare." Kenora said sitting up.

                "Okay." Danny said.

                "What about you two?" Kenora asked Duo and Kyna.

                Kyna sat up, "Sure why not." She agreed.

                "Yeah I'll play." Duo said too.

                "Okay I go first." Kenora said, "And I dare Duo and Kyna to kiss."

                "Hey no wait. You have to ask one of us truth or dare first." Kyna said.

                "Oh yeah. Okay, Duo, truth or dare?" Kenora said.

                "Dare." Duo said. What a perfect opportunity, he knew exactly what she was going to dare him.

                "I dare you to kiss Kyna." Kenora said again.

                "Is it okay?" Duo asked Kyna.

                Kynas heart began to pound. _What should I do? _she thought, _I know that I love him, but I also know that I love Quatre. Oh, I'm sorry Quatre._ "Sure." she agreed finally.

                "Cool." Kenora said excitedly.

                Duo looked at Kyna with surprise, he had kind of thought that he was going to say no. "Are you sure?" he asked.      "Yes." Kyna said quietly. She began to shake. Duo moved closer to her and she closed her eyes, as did Duo himself. Their lips finally touched and a surge flew through Kynas body. With her eyes closed a vision of Quatre formed in her mind. She opened her eyes quickly and pushed Duo away.

                "There, you did it again. Why do you keep doing that?" Duo asked.

                "I'm sorry Duo." Tears began to weld in her eyes, "I can't love you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

                "Kyna." Duo grabbed her and pulled her close. "What's wrong?"

                "Kyna?" Danny said.

                "I don't think I should have dared him to do that." Kenora said.

                Kyna pushed herself away from Duo and wiped her eyes, "I'm fine," she said. "I'm just tired. I think we should go to bed." she said.

                Kenora yawned and looked at the clock, "I'm kind of tired myself." she looked at the night stand again and noticed a picture beside the clock, she picked it up. "Hey isn't this another Gundam pilot?"

                "Yeah, that's Quatre." Kyna said. She looked at the picture, then down at her hands.

                "Didn't you say that you inherited all this stuff after Quatre died?" Danny asked recalling what Kyna had told her earlier that day.

                "Yeah." Kyna said lowly.

                "Were you in love with him?" Kenora asked.

                "Yes, I do love him." Kyna answered.

                "But he's dead, why do you still love him?" Kenora asked. Another tear fell down Kyna's cheek.

                "Because she can." Duo said, "Let's leave her alone." Duo got off the bed and left.

                "Good night Kyna." Kenora said getting off the bed. She put the picture back on the night stand.

                "Good night Kyna." Danny said also getting off the bed.

                "Good night you two, sorry about that." Kyna said.

                "It's okay. You get some sleep." Danny said.

                "Thanks guys." Kyna said. The two girls left and went to their own rooms. Kyna pulled down the sheets and turned off the light. She crawled into her bed and lay there thinking. _Why does Quatre appear every time I kiss Duo?_ she thought, _It doesn't make any sense. Oh well, I guess I just have to forget about it. I need to get over one of the two._ She rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

                Only a few minutes after she closed her eyes, her door opened.

                "Kyna, are you asleep?" she recognized Duo's voice.

                "No." she rolled on her back and sat up.

                "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Duo said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

                "Sure." Kyna answered.

                "I was just wondering why you always push me away." Duo said sitting on the bed beside Kyna.

                "I don't know." Kyna lied.

                "Yes you do, I know you do."

                "Well, it's because, every time I kiss you, Quatre pops up in my mind. I feel something, it's like he's not really dead or something. It's just a feeling I get. But I know that he's dead, and that he's never coming back."

                "Oh. Kyna, do you love me?"

                Kyna looked at Duo, and then down at her hands, "No." she said quietly.

                "That's all I needed to know." he got off the bed and walked toward the door.

                "I'm sorry Duo." she said. She laid back down on her bed, and a single tear fell on to her pillow as she closed her eyes.

                Duo stood there looking at the one he loved. "I love you." he whispered more to himself than Kyna. All he did was stand there, staring. He stood there for about ten minutes and then said quietly, "Kyna?" There was no reply. He walked over to her and ran his hand along the side of her face. He then walked around the other side of the bed and crawled on it. He leaned over Kyna and kissed her gently on the cheek. The laid down beside her and put his arm over her stomach. "I better get close to you while I can." he whispered. He laid there beside Kyna for a while and soon he had fallen asleep.

                The next morning as Kyna woke she noticed that there was something hard beneath her hand and head. She opened her eyes to find that her head was on Duo's chest as well as her left hand. Her right hand was under her chest. She jumped up and moved away from the pilot. 

                "DUO MAXWELL WAKE UP, NOW." Kyna said loudly.

                Duo snorted and opened his eyes, "What?" he said sleepily. He noticed Kyna beside him and he jumped up into a sitting position almost right away.

                "What, may I ask, are you doing in here?" Kyna asked angrily.

                "Oh no, I must've fallen asleep last night." Duo realized.

                "What?" Kyna asked now confused, "The last thing I remember is you coming in to talk to me. So how did you end up on my bed?"

                "I never really left your room. I stood at the door and when you fell asleep I walked over here and laid down beside you. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was only going to stay there for a little while and then go back to my room. I'm sorry." he explained, he got off the bed and walked toward the door, "I'll leave now." he opened the door and went into his own room.

                "Bye." Kyna said quietly to herself. She sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry I lied to you Duo." She got up and got dressed. She looked at the clock, it was now ten o'clock. She walked out of her room, "I wonder if the other two are awake?" Just then she heard a loud screech from the game room.

                "NO, you beat me_ again_." Kenora screeched as her player in street fighter two (for super Nintendo) fell to the ground.

                "Ha ha." Danny said.

                Kyna sunk up behind her two friends quietly and grabbed their shoulders, "Boo." she said.

                Danny and Kenora screamed. Kyna started laughing, "Oh that was good, you two should have seen your faces." she began to laugh even harder.

                "It's not funny. You scared us." Kenora said.

                "That's the whole point." Kyna said, her laughter died, "So, how long have you two been up?"

                "Not to long." Danny said.

                "Oh, have you eaten?" Kyna asked.

                "Nope." Kenora answered as she chose Chun-Li on the character screen.

                "Do you guys want to eat?" Kyna asked.

                "Yeah, after I beat Kenora again we'll come on down." Danny said as she selected Ryu. Kyna shook her head and watched as the two selected a stage and began fighting. She turned around and ran into Duo.

                "Sorry." she said quietly.

                "It's okay." Duo said. The two looked at each other for a while and then Kyna backed up.

                "I'd better go tell Sally to get breakfast ready." Kyna said walking out of the room.

                "What was that?" Kenora asked Duo.

                "What?" Duo asked.

                "You two, totally ignoring each other." Kenora said.

                "It's nothing." Duo said. "So who's winning?"

                Kenora turned back to the game and unpaused it. "Danny is, but I'll get her." just as she said that Chun-Li flew to the ground.

                "Yeah, real good job of getting me." Danny said as round two began.

                "I could still beat you this time." Kenora said.

                "I'll give you a hint," Duo said, "If you hit down and A while in the air you do a head stomp."

                "Cool thanks." Kenora said.

                "Well I'm going down stairs, see you when you come down." Duo turned and left the two girls playing the game. He walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen.

                "Good morning Duo, what would you like this morning?" Sally asked.

                "It doesn't matter to me. I'll have whatever you're making for the girls." Duo answered.

                "Alright." Sally said.

                Duo left and walked into the huge banquet hall, he saw Kyna sitting at the table with her head down between her folded arms on the table. "Kyna, are you okay?" he asked from the door.

                "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. She wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

                "Good." Duo said. He hadn't seen her wipe her tears. He walked to the table and sat down a couple chairs away from Kyna. The two just sat, saying nothing to one another.

                Within a couple minutes Danny and Kenora walked into the big hall. 

                "Hi, what's for breakfast?" Kenora asked.

                "Sally is fixing us French toast, egg's, and bacon." Kyna answered.

                "Cool, that sounds really good." Danny said, she sat in a chair next to Kyna and Kenora sat in the one across from Danny.

                "So, did you two sleep well?" Kyna asked her friends.

                "Yeah." Kenora answered.

                "Me too. Those beds are comfy." Danny said.

                "Good, I'm glad that you think so." Kyna said.

                They all sat around the table in silence until Sally brought out their food.

                "Here you all go." Sally said.

                "Thank you Sally." Kyna said.

                "What do you all want to drink? We have orange juice, milk or water." Sally said.

                "I'll have orange juice." Kyna answered.

                "Same here." Kenora said, "I love orange juice."

                "I'll have orange juice too." Danny said.

                "I guess I'll have orange juice too." Duo said.

                "Okay, I'll be back in a sec." Sally said. She went into the kitchen and soon returned with four glasses of orange juice.

                "Thank you Sally." Danny said.

                "You're welcome." Sally said, "Um, Kyna, I have to go somewhere today so I won't be here for lunch. I don't even know if I'll be back for dinner, so I thought I'd let you know."

                "Where are you going?" Duo asked.

                "There is a family reunion today at eleven. I'll be going out of town for it, so I may not even return until tomorrow morning." Sally explained.

                "Okay, well you enjoy yourself. Don't hurry back, have some fun. We can take care of ourselves." Kyna said. She looked at her watch and saw that it was now ten twenty-five. "You had better get out of here if you want to get there at a decent time."

                "I'm going to clean up in the kitchen and then leave after I change." Sally said. It was a good idea for her to change, she always wore a black maids dress while she was working.

                "I'll clean the dishes, you go. Have some fun. Cleaning the dishes is the least I can do for you." Kyna said.

                "Thank you Kyna." Sally said happily, "I'll see you sometime later." She walked out of the banquet hall and off to her own little room.

                Duo, Danny, Kenora and Kyna ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they finished Kyna grabbed all their dishes and washed them in the kitchen. After she was finished she walked out to the front room where the rest of them were standing around.

                "So what do you guys want to do?" Kyna asked.

                "I think we should go swimming again." Danny said.

                "Yeah I like that idea." Kenora agreed.            

                "Okay then. Let's go get changed." Kyna said. All three girls walked toward the stairs but Duo just stood there. Kyna stopped and turned to him, "You can come too Duo." she told him.

                "Okay." he walked toward Kyna. When he got to her she too began to walk. When they got to Kyna's room, she had expected Duo to go to his own room but he followed her in and shut the door behind him.

                "Aren't you going to go to your own room?" Kyna asked him.

                "Yes, but I have to ask you a question first." he said, he walked over to her. Kyna looked at him. "Did you really mean what you said last night, about not loving me?"

                Kyna hesitated from a moment, she turned her gaze away from Duo's sad eyes and said softly. "Yes."

                Duo grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Look me in the eyes and say that." he demanded quietly.

                Kyna looked into his eyes, "I can't." she said turning away.

                "Why can't you? Do you love me or not?"

                "NO"

                "Look me in the eyes and say it."

                Kyna looked Duo in the eyes and quickly said, "NO."

                "Okay." he turned away from Kyna and took a step, he then turned back to her, "I don't care if you love me or not, but I will tell you that I love you with all my heart." he grabbed her and pulled her close.

                "Duo." Kyna said quietly.

                Duo pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. Kyna was surprised, but she didn't push him back. Instead she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a short while they parted. Duo looked at Kyna confused and then asked, "Why did you just kiss me back?"

                "I don't know."

                "I'll leave now." Duo said quietly. A tear fell down his cheek as he left Kyna's room.

                "I'm sorry Duo." Kyna said quietly to herself as tears ran down her cheeks too. She wiped her eyes and found her swim suit. She changed and walked out to the pool. She saw that Danny, Kenora and Duo were already in the pool playing. Kyna smiled at her laughing friends and sat down on the edge of the pool.

                "Hey Kyna hop in." Kenora said.

                "I will." Kyna said.

                An hour passed, and the two girls and Duo were getting tired. Kyna had never gotten into the water.

                They all went inside and changed. And then Danny and Kenora decided that they should go home. Considering that Kenora had to work at one. They packed their things and while in the car they began to talk.

                "Hey Kyna, what was with you and Duo today?" Kenora asked.

                "What do you mean." Kyna asked.

                "Well you were all friendly to each other yesterday. But today, you kind of ignored each other." Kenora explained.

                "Let's just say that last night I told Duo a lie that broke his heart." Kyna said.

                "What did you tell him?" Danny asked.

                "I told him I didn't love him." Kyna said.

                "What?" Danny and Kenora said simultaneously.

                "Is it true?" Danny asked.

                "I told you it was a lie. But I want it to be true." Kyna said.

                "Why?" Kenora asked.

                "Because I still love Quatre and I don't want to betray him by going out with one of his friends." Kyna explained to her friends.

                "But Quatre's dead." Danny said.

                "I know." Kyna said, "But I have this feeling inside me that, just, I don't know. But it's weird."

                "Kyna, you know that Quatre dead, so why do you torture yourself?" Kenora asked.

                "As well as Duo?" Danny added.

                "I don't know." Kyna said. She stopped the car in front of Dannys house.

                Danny opened the door. "Thanks, see you later."

                "Bye." Kenora said.

                Kyna waited until Danny was in the house to start driving again.

                "I don't get you Kyna. Duo is such a sweet heart that any one would want. But he want's you, and you don't want him." Kenora said.

                "You wouldn't understand. Quatre was the very first person that I ever loved. He encouraged me, and I'll never forget his kiss. He was a sweet heart too. I'll never forget him." Kyna said.

                "Oh. I've never loved someone that much." Kenora said. 

                Nothing else was said as Kyna dropped off Kenora and headed home. When Kyna got home she walked up to her room and pulled a piece of paper out of the pants she had worn the day before. She walked to the phone and dialed a number.

                "Hello?" Some said after the phone rang a couple times.

                "Hi, um, is Kyle there?" Kyna asked hesitantly.

                "Speaking." Kyle said.

                "Hi, this is Kyna." Kyna said.

                "Oh, hi how are you?"

                "I'm good. You?"

                "I'm great. So did you call to take up my offer of lunch?"

                "Yes, actually."

                "Great, would you like to go sometime soon?"

                "Sure."

                "Okay, so where do you live I'll come pick you up."

                "Um, actually, do you think that we could just meet somewhere?"

                "Sure if you want I guess."

                "Great where?"

                "What sounds good to you. It doesn't have to be fancy."

                "How about tacos."

                "Sounds great. I'll meet you at the Taco Bell."

                "Alright see you there."

                "Bye."

                "Bye." Kyna hung up the phone and ran upstairs to her room to change. When she got to her room she grabbed a different shirt and put that on. "Okay." she said to herself. She walked out of her room and down to the front door. "DUO." she called, "I'm going out to Taco bell, you want me to get you something?"

                "NO." Duo called back from where ever he was.

                "'Kay, bye." she walked out the door and to her car.

        Duo was already in the kitchen making some sort of sandwich. It was huge, I mean this sandwich was at least twelve inches high. Duo smiled at his accomplishment. "Now to eat you my precious." Duo said to the sandwich. He opened his mouth and stuffed the whole thing in. And then started making another.

        Kyna hopped into her car and drove to the designated Taco Bell. Once she had arrived she walked into the restaurant and looked around for her "date". When she didn't see him there she found a table near by and sat down to wait. She only had wait a couple minutes, but while she did, she thought. _ Perhaps, Danny and Kenora are right. Duo and I both know that I love him, but why won't I admit it to him? Why do I keep torturing him as well as myself? Argh, I think I'll just talk to him when I get home._

        "Hey Kyna." Kyle said as he sat down across from her.

        "Oh hi." Kyna said.

        "So what do you say we go order?" Kyle asked standing up again.

        "Sure." Kyna said as she too got up and they both walked to the counter.

        "Hi, how may I help you?" the cashier asked.

        "Well. I'll have a Mexican pizza combo and a seven-layer burrito please." Kyle said.

        "I'll have a Mexican pizza combo as well." Kyna said.

        "Is that all." The cashier asked.

        "Yup." Kyle said.

        "To stay or to go." the cashier asked.

        "Stay."

        "Alright, I have two Mexican pizza combos and one seven layer burrito. Is that right?"

        "Yup."

        "Okay your total comes to $9.76."

        "Alright, here you go."

        "Out of ten?"

        "Yup."

        "Okay your change is $.22. Here's your receipt and your number is 51." he handed Kyle our receipt and two glasses.

        "Thank you."

        "Next." the cashier said as the two walked over to the soda machine. 

        They both got their drinks and sat down. Nothing was said until their number was called and Kyle walked up and picked up their food.

        "Here's our food." Kyle said as he sat down once again. They both took their food and began to eat. It was Kyle who spoke first. "So," he paused for a moment to think of something to say, "um... are you enjoying your food?"

        "Yes." Kyna said.

        "Look, I know this is probably really okward, but like I said before I'm not much older than you." Kyle said.

        "Exactly how old are you? If I may ask." Kyna asked.

        "Well believe it or not I'm only 25."

        "Oh wow."

        "And you're 18 right?"

        "Yeah. So how come you're a teacher when you're only 25."

        "Well I got skipped a couple grades when I was younger. I graduated from High School when I was 16 and I went to collage right after that."

        "How long were you in collage?"

        "Five years."

        "Really?"

        "Yeah. I majored in music and about a year after that I became the music teacher after the old one retired."

        "So you've only been teaching for two years?"

        "Yeah, but I find that my being younger and new helps me get along with my students. Although sometimes I find it strange to call students, students because we're sometimes not all that different in our age. But that will change over time."

        "Well I find it rather interesting that you got into collage so soon."

        "I think it was all for the best. I enjoy all the experience I had in collage. Being the youngest at my school was a little weird, but all in all it worked out for the best. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't skipped the grades that I did." 

        Kyna chucked. Nothing else was said until all their food was gone. They sat there for a while after finishing their food and sipped at their drinks.

        "So, do you live alone?" Kyle finally asked.

        "No." Kyna said.

        This answer surprised Kyle, he had totally forgotten about the boy who had gotten her into this whole mess. "Who?"

        "Duo."

        "Who?"

        "Duo, the guy that came with me when I tried out before school started."

        "Oh, you live with a guy?"

        "Yeah why?"

        "Are you in love with him?"

        _Why did he have to ask that?_ she thought. "No he's just a friend." she said.

        "Cool,"

        "So.."

        "So what?"

        "Well, I think I had best get going. I left Duo at home all by himself, and who knows what kind of mischief he's getting himself into. With Sally gone, he can wreck all the havoc he wants."

        "Who's Sally?"

        "My maid."

        "You have a maid?"

        "Yeah."

        "Why?"

        "Well, I don't exactly have time to clean that house."

        "What do you mean?"

        "Uh, never mind."

        "Okay."

        Kyna stood up and stretched, "Well I'd best get going."

        "All right, well thanks for coming with me."

        "Thanks for inviting me."

        "Well can I come visit Duo?:"

        "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

        "Okay whatever you say."

        "Well thank you."        

        "Okay well I'll see you later, and when you get the songs you want to sing then come see me and we'll get them together."

        "Alright thank you."

        "See you at school."

        "Bye."

        "Bye."

        They both walked out the door and headed to their cars. Kyna sat in her car for a moment thinking about weather she should offer him to come with her, but she decided that it would be best just to keep things from Duo at the present moment.

        To Duo dating other guys is a crime. And dating her teacher doesn't exactly help anything. So she started the car and drove home.

        When she walked in the door the house was completely dark. The shades on the window were drawn and there were lit candles that led up the stairs.

        "Duo." Kyna called, "Hey Duo what's going on here?" she looked around, and then stared at the candle lit stairs, "Duo, come on, what are you trying to pull?" she looked around once again and then slowly began to walk up the stairs. "Duo, where are you? What are you trying to do?" she finally reached the top of the stairs where the candles now went of to each side and down each hall. "Duo?" she said softly as he walked out of her bedroom and toward her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked into his eyes and the light from the candles seemed to make them glow. "What are you trying to do?" She asked in a very low half- there voice.

        "I'm trying to win your heart." he said. He looked back into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Kyna then realizing what he was trying to do, backed up and put her head down.

        "Duo I..." she began but her voice trailed off.

        "Kyna what's wrong?" Duo asked. Kyna looked up at him and just now noticed that he was wearing a tux. 

        "Duo, you shouldn't go through all this trouble for me. I'm not worth it." Kyna said.

        "Don't you say that Kyna. You're worth all this and more." Duo lifted her chin and smiled at her. Kyna smiled back and Duo leaned down and kissed her. Kynas body then went limp and she fainted. Duo caught her before she fell and took her into her room and set her on the bed. "I wonder what triggered that." he wondered out loud. 

        A few minutes passed and Kyna awoke. "What happened?" Kyna asked.

        "I don't know, you just fainted." Duo answered.

        "I'm sorry." she said.

        "For what?"

        "Because you went through all this trouble. Duo please, don't do any more."

        "Kyna."

        "Please Duo, promise me that you won't try anything else like this. I just, I don't want you to fall in love with me."

        "I already love you. You know that."

        "I know, I just don't want you to fall in love with me any more that you already have."

        "Please Kyna, you and I both know that you can't prevent that."

        "I know, but try."

        "Kyna." Duo looked at her in bewilderment. _What's going on Kyna?_ Duo asked himself_ Why are you pushing me away. Why is it so hard for you to let me love you?_

        "I'm sorry Duo, but can you leave, please." Kyna said.

        "Kyna why..." he began.

        "Please just understand, and leave me be." she cut in.

        "Do you still see Quatre when you kiss me, is that why you won't let me close to you?" he asked.

        "Please just go away. I'm sorry you went through all that."

        "It's okay." Duo said getting off the bed. He walked out and shut the door behind him. "I wish I knew why."

        "I do too, Duo. I do too." she said after hearing the last remark.

        Many weeks passed and though Duo never tried anything like he did that night he still tried to close to her. But Kyna on the other hand was getting closer to her music teacher. Having gone an many dates with him, and practicing with him every day after school they had gotten to the point where they spent lunch together. Kyna even went in his class when she didn't have a class to attend. 

        Relena and Herros wedding was now only a day away. the preparations were set, and everything was as planned. And the wedding the next day was wonder full.

        All the Grooms men had wonderful tuxedos on, and the brides maids all had light blue dresses and white gloves. Relena's dress was beautiful. All white with beads on it all over. Her train was long, but it only added to the effect of the dress. The ceremony was wonderful. Duo and Kyna walked down the isle together, and Duo kept on making smart remarks while they did.

        At the reception, Kyna introduced Kyle to everyone as her music teacher and nothing more. And as far as every one was concerned that's all they were. Their songs were performed perfectly and were greatly appreciated. And about half way through the reception,  Duo stood and gave his toast.

        "Well, here we all are, at a place we never thought we'd get to." there was a chuckle from the audience. "A couple years ago, the only thing coming out of Herros mouth that had anything to do with her was that he was going to kill her. But we all knew that this day would come. It just came a little sooner than we expected. But all that aside, I hope that you two can live a very happy life together, and although I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen when there are chibi running around, I'm pretty sure that you two will have a good life together, and I await the day that we can all look back on this day and say, that this is one of the most historical things ever. Anyway, here's to a good life. To Relena and Herro Yuy." he lifted his glass and took a sip. "Now let's have your first dance as husband and wife."

        There had been music all night which had been provided by a disk jockey. A slow song began to play and Herro and Relena began to dance. Duo ran around with his camcorder, and Kyna and Kyle slipped out fro some personal time.

        "Isn't ti romantic?" Kyna asked.

        "Yes it is." Kyle answered. He leaned down and kissed Kyna. While they were kissing Duo walked out with his camcorder and caught it all on tape.

        "And there," Duo said to the tape, "Is Kyna and her  music teacher Kyle. Kissing, in the hall of the church." his voice trailed off as he suddenly realized that he felt hurt.

        Kyna and Kyle parted and Duo re-entered the main room. The music stopped and Kyna and Kyle re-entered the room as well.

        "Now if I may have your attention please." Herro said aloud. "Can we have our Brides maids and Grooms men to please come out here on the dance floor." All did as they were told and entered the floor. "It is the desire of Relena and I to see you all dance now. So please pair up. And make sure that you are with the person you walked down the isle with at the ceremony."

        Kyna's heart jumped _That means I have to dance with Duo._ she thought. Duo walked up to her and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked out onto the dance floor, the others followed. The music then began to play and they all began to move.

        "So, how long have you been seeing Kyle?" Duo asked Kyna when they began to dance.

        "How did you know?"

        "I saw you two kissing in the hall a couple minutes ago."

        "Oh."

        "So how long have you been seeing him?"

        "About a month."        

        "Oh, how come you didn't tell me?"

        "I didn't want you to get hurt."

        "Oh, do you love him?"

        "I do."

        "I see."

        "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Duo. I just didn't know how to say it."

        "It's alright." Duo said pulling Kyna closer to him.

        "Duo please." Kyna said.

        "Just please let me have you while I can."

        "Oh Duo." Kyna whispered and she moved closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. The song continued, but soon stopped. When it did, Kyna and Duo separated. She smiled up at him and he down at her. Then not really realizing it, the two kissed. I was only a short one, but it was there. Kyle had gone to get a drink luckily, so he hadn't seen the kiss. But when he got back he saw them looking at each other.

        The rest of the night rolled on, and they danced many dances. But soon it was late and Kyna was very tired,  so she and Kyle stumbled out o Kyle's car and stood there.

        "Do you mind if I hitch a ride with you, Duo is going to help clean up and I left the keys with him." Kyna said.

        "Yeah, do you mind if we stop by my house first?" Kyle asked.

        "No, not at all." They both hopped in the car and drove to Kyle's house. 

        Kyle opened the door and let Kyna in.

        "Oh wow, you're place is so cool." Kyna said.

        "Thank you." Kyle shut the door behind him and walked in. "You can sit on the couch."

        "Okay, thanks." Kyna sat on the couch and soon she had accidentally dosed off. When Kyle walked back into the front room he decided that he would let her stay there for the night.

        "Hey Kyna, wake up." Kyle said softly. Kyna stirred and soon woke.

        "Oh, oops. I'm sorry I fell asleep." Kyna said.

        "It's alright. Do you just want to stay here for the night. You can have the bed and I'll sit out here on the couch." Kyle said.

        "Oh, that would be great, but I don't have anything to sleep in." Kyna said. IT was true she was still in her long brides maid dress.

        "You can use one of my shirts." Kyle said, "Follow me." he walked into his room and then into his closet. He came back out of the closet with a button up white shirt. "Will this do?"

        "Yes thank you."

        "I'll leave now." Kyle said. He turned around and left his room closing the door behind him. Kyna changed out of her dress and into the shirt. It was rather short and it barley covered her underwear. When she finished she walked out into the living room.

        "Kyle, you don't have to sleep on the couch." she blushed a little, "Why don't you come cuddle with me in the bed. WE both need somewhere comfy to sleep after a day like this. And the last thing that I want to do is kick you out of your bed."

        "Are you sure?"

        "Yeah. I'm sure." she walked back into the bedroom and was followed by Kyle.

        "Get in the bed and don't look while I get changed." Kyle said. He took off his suit and changed into some pant pjs. HE then hopped into the bed next to Kyna. "Are you sure this is okay?"

        "Yeah, it's not like anything is going to happen."

        "Yeah you're right."

The two cuddled up to each other. and lay there in silence for a while. When Kyna was almost asleep Kyle began to speak.

        "Hey Kyna?"

        "Hmmm?" 

        "Do you love Duo?"

        "Why do ask that?"

        "Well. it's just that, I've never seen you look at me the way I saw you looking at him today."

        "Oh." Kyna was now wide awake and aware off what he was talking about. "You're not upset about the kiss are you?"

        "You kissed him?"

        "Yeah, you didn't see?"

        "No, I got back after the song was over and all I saw were you two staring into each others eyes."

        "Oh. I'm sorry."

        "So, do you love Duo?"

        "He's my friend. Mind you he's close, but he's just a friend."

        "Alright. Well go to sleep now."

        "Good night."

        "Good night."

        Kyna fell asleep long before Kyle did. In fact he didn't sleep. He got out of the bed and picked up the phone. HE dialed a number and waited for an answer.

        "Hello?" some one said.

        "Hey, is this Duo?" Kyle asked.

        "The one and only." Duo answered.

        "Hey, this is Kyle. I know it's late and all, but do you think that you could come get Kyna from my house. I'm too tired to drive and she forbids me to see where you live."

        "Yeah. I'll come get her in a little while."

        "Thank you Duo, see you in a while."

        "All right. Bye." Duo hung up the phone as well as Kyle. Kyle walked into hiss bedroom and woke the sleeping Kyna once again.

        "MMMM. What time is it?" Kyna asked.

        "It's late, but wake up. Duo is coming to get you." Kyle explained.

        "What! Why?" Kyna asked.

        "Look Kyna I know that you won't understand why I'm doing this, but I think it would be best if we didn't date anymore." Kyle said.

        "But why? Is it because of Duo? I can get over him please don't break up with me." Kyna begged.

        "it's too late I'm sorry. So put your dress back on and come out to wait for Duo." Kyle said. He walked out of the room once again, closing the door behind him.

        Tears began to fill Kyna's eyes as she dressed. She walked out in to the front room after ward and sat on the couch beside Kyle.

        "Why?" is all that she could say before bursting out in tears.

        "I know that you love Duo. I can see it in your eyes. And he can take better care of you than I can. I just can't bear to see you suffer anymore." Kyle said.

        "But I don't understand." Kyna said through her sobs.

        "Look I love you, but I know that you love Duo more. I'm just a cover up. You'll soon find that you do love Duo."

        "Kyle."

        "Kyna I'm sorry. But please walk into class smiling on Monday."

        "I promise."

        "This won't affect us in class will it?"

        "No."

        "All right."

        The two sat there in silence, nothing heard but Kyna's sobs. A knock soon came that startled them both though. The door was opened to reveal Duo, as was expected. One look and Kyna and he ran to her.

        "Kyna are you okay? What's wrong?" Duo asked concerned.

        "Oh Duo." Kyna sobbed wrapping her arms around him.

        "What's the matter?" he asked again.

        "He broke up with me." Kyna answered after calming a little.

        Duo shot Kyle a look and then said, "It's all right, I'll take care of you." he picked her up and walked toward the door. "Thank you Kyle. See you later."

        "Bye." Kyle shut the door r after they left and went to bed.

        Duo carried Kyna out to the car and placed her in the passenger side seat. She had stopped crying but she was still upset.

        "Thank you Duo." Kyna said when he got into the car.

        "No prob." he said. He started the car and looked over at her. HE smiled. "I had a good time tonight."     

        "Me too." Kyna said smiling back. Duo than drove away from the house.

        When they finally reached the mansion Kyna had fallen asleep so Duo picked her up and took her to her bed room. He laid her on the bed and smiled.

        "You are the most beautiful princess in the world." he whisper into her ear. Kyna moaned and shifted. Duo looked at her and smiled, then leaned down and kissed her lips.

        Kyna woke after she was kissed. "Hey." she smiled and stretched. "I guess I fell asleep in the car."

        "Yeah. But it's alright. You had best put some pajamas on." Duo said.             

        "Thank you Duo." Kyna said as she stood up.

        "No prob. Now get some sleep." Duo got off the bed and started walking toward the door.

        "Hey Duo." Kyna said. Duo stopped and she walked over to him, she put her arms around him, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

        "It's all right." he said.

        "Duo?"

        "Yeah."

        "Will you kiss me. Please?"

        Duo smiled and leaned down to kiss her. While the two kissed Duo picked Kyna up and laid her on the bed. The two kissed on the bed for a while. Duos hand ran up Kyna leg and up her skirt. But when he got too close Kyna slapped his hand. And when he tried to do it again she slapped him again, and the two started laughing.

        "Duo you creep." Kyna laughed.

        "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Duo said.

        Kyna sighed, "I'm sorry I lied to you Duo." She said.

        "About what?" he asked.

        "Not loving you. I have loved you for such a long time. I just thought that if I went out with someone else then I wouldn't love you any more. But I do. And I can't help it." she kissed Duo again.

        "I love you." Duo said after the kiss.

        "I love you too." Kyna said.

        "Well you get some sleep." Duo said. He got up off  the bed and walked out of the room. Kyna changed, and crawled into bed.

        The next morning came and Kyna got up and got ready for school. She was rested well, and very happy. And to her amazement Duo was awake and down stairs waiting for her at the table.

        "Hi lover." Kyna said.

        "Hey." Duo said.

        "How come you're up so early?" Kyna asked.

        "I was wondering if I could be a visitor at your school." Duo said. "I want to be with you today."

        "Yeah that would be so cool." Kyna said. She sat down next to Duo and Sally entered with a late with two blueberry waffles on them.

        "Here you are." Sally said, "And do you want apple juice or orange juice?"

        "Um apple juice please." Kyna said.

        "All right." Sally walked back into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a glass of apple juice.

        "Thanks." Kyna and Duo ate in silence and then walked out to the car after brushing their teeth. "You'll have to go to the office and get a pass thing to say that you're a visitor."

        "Alright." Duo said. The rest of the drive to school was in silence. When they got to school they parked the car and walked to the office.

        "Can I help you?" The office lady asked.

        "Yeah I have a visitor today, and he need a pass thing or whatever it is that they have to get." Kyna said.

        "Alright," the lady got out of her chair and walked toward then. She got something out of a drawer and a pen as well. "What is your visitors name?"

        "This is the bad part, watch her face when you tell her my name." Duo whispered into Kyna ear.

        "Duo Maxwell." Kyna answered.

        The woman paused and looked up in amazement. "The Duo Maxwell?" she asked in amazement.

        "Yup that's me." Duo said proudly, "I told you so." he said lightly to Kyna.

        Kyna giggled, and the woman wrote Duo's name on a sticker that said visitor on the top.

        "Here you are," the woman said handing Duo his name tag, "You have fun."

        "Thank you." Kyna said and she and Duo left the office. "Alright let's go to my locker so I can get my things."

Uh, oh. What's going to happen now? Who knows what Duo is going to do now that he's at the public school. Stay tuned for the next story. And please review. Sorry this one was so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note From me: **This one gets a little intimate, just to warn you.****

**part 7**

                That day was definitely one of the most interesting days Kyna had ever had in her life. All were anxious to know about the Gundam pilot and how he knew their friend, or student. And there were groups of girls giving googly eyes to him. Kyna, of course didn't like this, so she claimed Duo as her own and the two walked around most of the day holding hands.

                And so, after lunch at the end of the day was choir. Kyle was surprised to see that Duo had come to school with Kyna. And although he had heard that there was a Gundam pilot at the school with some girl. He wasn't to sure that it was actually true. But there they stood, Kyna and Duo, surrounded by the rest of the girls in the class.

                "Oh this is so cool Kyna." a girl said. Kyna giggled. The bell then rang.

                "Alright girls, and Duo, come sit down." Kyle said. All the girls and Duo sat in their chairs. "As you all know, we have a visitor. I'm not going to give you a free day today. I just expect you all to do your best at singing today. Now Kyna introduce your guest to us."

                "Alright." Kyna got out of her chair, "Come on Duo." Duo stood up and they both walked to the front of the room. "As you all know, this is Duo Maxwell. Duo this is the Horizon choir."

                "Introduce them all by name." Kyle said, knowing that's what the girls wanted.

                "Okay, Staring on the right." She pointed to each girl as she said their names, "Marci, Krystal, Julie, Jessica, Bailey, Kayla, Tammy, Brooke, Jan, Heidie, Rainee, Sheena, Jenny, Havelah, and Ashley."

                "Okay I just wanna know one thing before you sit down." Jenny said.

                "Okay." Duo said.

                "How long have you two been together?" she asked.

                "We've been living together for over a year now. But we've not been going out until just recently." Kyna explained.

                "How come you never told us?" Brooke asked.

                "It never came up." Kyna answered.

                "That's all class, now let's warm up." Kyle said, saving Kyna from being bombarded with questions.

                "Thank you." Kyna mouthed as she and Duo walked back to their seats.

                The choir sang exceptionally well that day. And after that school was over.

The rest of the school year, the students had a different out look of Kyna. Girls often attempted to become her friends so that they could have a chance to have a sleep over at her house to see the hunk that lived with her.

                But as time grew on Kyna and Duo became closer, and soon the two were sleeping in the same bed together. (Doing nothing but cuddling and sleeping.) And soon graduation rolled around.

                No one could believe how fast the year had gone. Especially Kyna. At the first of the year, time seemed to go so slow. But now, it was as if only minutes had passed. She made lot's of friends. And she and Duo went to the Prom together. And yet in all this time. She had always felt that there was something strange. That somehow she could feel Quatres presence sometimes. And that he wasn't dead. But she put those feelings in the back of her mind. Because she was happy with Duo, and graduation was here.

                While she got ready to go to her graduation. Duo walked in and put his arms around her.

                "I'm so proud of you." he said kissing her neck.

                "Thanks Duo." she said. She turned around and kissed him. "I love you."

                "I love you too." Duo said.

                "Well I've got to go. I'll see you there." she walked out of the house.

                The graduation ceremony was wonderful. There were a couple of speakers. But the most wonderful thing that they had a video of the whole school year. And soon all had their diplomas, and they went home after a short reception.

                Once at home Kyna and Duo went up to the bedroom. They were both very tired and happy. Kyna flopped down on the bed and sighed deeply.

                "Oh, that was so cool. I am now graduated." She stretched. 

                "I'm so proud of you." Duo leaned over and kissed her. When they parted Duo stroked Kyna's hair. "You know. I've never seen your hair down."

                "Well I can say the same." Kyna said.

                "How about if I take my hair out, then you have to take yours out." Duo suggested.

                "Alright." Kyna agreed. Both took out their hair. Kyna's fell to her feet and Duo's fell past his waist. 

                "Your hair is so beautiful." Duo said running his fingers through it. Kyna giggled. "What?"

                "You're so cute. You look like a little girl." she said.

                "Hey." Duo said. He pushed her over and got on top of her, straddling her body. "Take it back."

                "But why?" Kyna asked innocently.

                "You little." Duo said. He grabbed her arms and pinned them down. He then smiled, and bent down to kiss her. 

                "You still look like a little girl." Kyna said. She smiled and stuck out her tongue. Duo leaned down and kissed her again. "But I love you." Kyna whispered.

                "I'm glad." Duo said. He unzipped her graduation gown and slipped it over her head.  He then began to unbutton her shirt. Once it was unbuttoned, he kissed her stomach and then moved up. He reached behind her and undid her bra. He sat her up and took off her shirt and bra. She jumped when his cold hands touched her breasts. "Are you okay?"

                "I'm wonderful." she smiled up at him and took his hand into hers. "Your hands are cold."

                "I'm sorry." he whispered.

                "It's alright." she sat up and kissed Duo, while she unbuttoned his shirt, and soon pulled it over his head. She ran her fingers down his chest. She laid him down and kissed his chest, moving down. She then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off taking his socks and shoes with them.

                Duo sat up and pulled her down. Turning her on her back he began to caress her breasts with his tongue, while unbuttoning her pants and soon pulling them of. Soon the only article of clothing on their bodies was their underwear. Duos hand soon took care of that though. His hand soon slipped under Kyna's pink panties. And slid them off ever so gently.

                Kyna's hand slid down Duo's body and slid of his Deathsycthe covered boxers. Duo picked Kyna up and laid her on the bed the correct way. He then straddled her body again, and kissed her. Her hands slid up his back and to his cheek. Where her hand stayed while they kissed. Duo then took her hand off his cheek and rested it on the bed. He then looked into Kyna's eyes, and saw complete trust, happiness, and love all at once. He then knew that he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her happy. He smiled at her and slid his hand down to separate her legs. 

                She smiled. In the instant the she looked into his eyes, she saw the most love that she had ever seen in her lovers eyes. She wanted him by her side forever. She knew she was safe, and that no matter what happened, she wanted to be with Duo. She loved him. 

                A tingle went up her spine as she and Duo became one. And they made love late into the night, and soon they fell asleep.

                Although the night was wonderful the next day was not one that they thought would follow. Early the next morning there was a knock on the door. But Sally was fast asleep so the door was unlocked and two people walked in. One was Trowa Barton, who headed straight up the stairs and into Kyna's room. What he saw, he was not expecting. He opened the door to find two naked bodies laying on the bed. Kyna's head was on Duo's chest as well as her left hand. Her right hand was under her chest. Her left leg was sprawled over his. Duo's right hand rested on Kyna's left. And their long brown and blond hair rested on their bodies, tangled together as if one covering all their private parts.

                Trowa, who was in shock, shut the door for a few seconds and then walked back in the room. He walked to Duo's side and shook him.

                "Duo wake up." He whispered so that he wouldn't wake Kyna.  

                Duo moaned and yawned. "Ugh, let me sleep some more Kyna."

                "Duo wake up. But don't move." Trowa said not wanting any hair to fall out of unwanted places.

                Duo's eyes shot open immediately when he heard his friends voice, which he recognized immediately. "Trowa what are you doing here?" Duo asked.

                "Shh, lower your voice. I don't want Kyna awake yet. Look cover yourself." Trowa said.

                "Hand me the covers." Duo said.

                Trowa grabbed the covers from the bottom of the bed, and covered his two friends.

                "Thanks." Duo said, "So what's going on that you couldn't knock first?"

                "Well Duo, I have some good news and some bad news." Trowa said.    

                "Okay, what's the bad news."

                "Well the good news has to come first."

                "Okay shoot."

                "Well Quatre never really died."

                Duo's face fell, "And he's here, isn't he. He wants Kyna back." Duo said sadly.

                "Look, I can pretty much guess what happened between you two last night. How many times you've done it or whatever is none of my business. I just warn you that Kyna may want to go back to Quatre. And no matter what she chooses it's going to be hard for her." Trowa paused for a moment, "I don't want you to tell her what her surprise is."

                "Alright." Duo was still very sad. He finally had what he wanted, and now he would have to give it away.

                "Duo, I want you to wake her up now."

                "Just promise me you won't tell Quatre about last night. That was the first time. And if Quatre doesn't find out, it won't matter."

                "I promise, now wake her."

                Duo looked down at the sleeping Kyna. She was so beautiful, and he didn't want her to wake from her dream into a nightmare. But he shook his head and ran his hand down the side of her face. "Wake up Kyna." she didn't stir. Duo sighed, he picked up her hand and kissed it. This time she moved a little. "Kyna wake up." he shook her body lightly.

                Kyna moaned, "Good morning Duo." She said. She stretched and laid back on his chest, her eyes hadn't open yet.

                "Kyna." Trowas voice now rang out.

                Kyna's eyes opened slowly, "Duo, tell me that was you." Kyna said.

                "Nope sorry love." Duo said. Kyna looked up and saw Trowa.

                "What are you doing here?" she asked. She now laid flat on her back on the bed, pulling on the covers to make sure that she was covered.

                "I have a surprise for you, it's waiting down stairs." Trowa said.

                "It can wait can't it. I want to sleep some more. I don't want to get up just yet." She smiled and looked up at Duo.

                "This surprise can't wait." Trowa said.

                "Trust me Kyna, you'll want this surprise." Duo chimed in. "And as much as I don't want you to leave, I think you'll really like this."

                "If it's a surprise party, I don't want it." Kyna said.

                "It's not a surprise party." Duo and Trowa both said.

                She moaned, "Oh, fine. But if it is. I'm going to kill you both."

                "Okay, so you two get out of bed, and I'll go wake Sally to get your breakfast ready." Trowa said. He looked at the two and walked out of the room.

                "Well we'd better get up." Duo said.

                "Wait Duo. I don't wanna get up yet. Cuddle with me for a little while." She moved up and tried to kiss him but me moved away.

                "What's wrong?" Kyna asked.

                "Nothin', I just don't want your surprise to wait anymore than he has." Duo said. He sat up.

                "What is my surprise?" Kyna asked sitting up also, and moving toward Duo more. "And why can't it wait. We've just had the best time of our lives, and now it's over because of a dinky little surprise?"

                "I can't tell you want it is. And Kyna, no matter what happens. Tonight has been the happiest night of my life. You have no idea how much I've wanted this. But you need to go downstairs." he looked at her.

                "Why are you saying these things?"

                "You'll understand."

                "But I don't underst..." Kyna began her sentence but wasn't able to finish it because Duo had leaned over and kissed her.

                "I love you with all my heart. Just remember that." Duo said after the kiss. "Now get dressed."

                Suddenly a scream came from down stairs.

                "What was that?" Kyna asked.

                "Probably Sally." Duo said, pulling on his boxers.

                "Duo please come make love to me again, before I have to go down stairs." she begged.

                "NO." Duo said sternly.

                "Okay, now I definitely know that something is going on. What the heck is down stairs that would make you this way?" Kyna asked, now concerned, curious and disappointed at the same time.

                "I can't tell you." Duo said. He looked at his naked lover sitting on the bed. He too had an urge to make love again, but he knew that it would only make things worse. He pulled his shirt over his head and did the few buttons that were on it. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Look, just get dressed and come down stairs." he leaned over and kissed her again. Then walked out of the room and into the nearby bathroom so he could braid his hair again.

                Kyna sighed. Although she didn't know what was going on, she had a strange, yet familiar feeling come over her. Then slowly, she got out of bed and dressed. And even slower did her hair.

                Once finished, she walked down the stairs slowly. _'What is this feeling? Why do I get the feeling that I've felt it before?'_ she thought while she walked down the stairs.

                "Kyna?" A voice asked from the bottom of the stairs. Kyna stopped. "Kyna?" 

                Kyna was afraid to look up. She knew that voice. The last time she had heard that voice, it was weak and painful. But now it was even more painful. The voice still was weak, but not as before. She slowly took her eyes off the ground and looked toward the bottom of the stair case. There stood a short blonde. Kind, loving eyes looked back up at Kyna, and tears began to fill her eyes. She walked all the way down the stairs until she was at eye level with the boy that stood in front of her.

                "Quatre?" She asked.

                "Oh Kyna." Quatre leaned forward and hugged her. After the embrace Kyna fell to her knees.

                "I don't know who you are, but this isn't funny. Go away." She sobbed.

                "Kyna, it's me. It's really me." Quatre said, getting on his knees as well. 

                "But it can't be. You're dead." Kyna said still sobbing.

                "I never died. You just saw me faint." He put his hand on her shoulder.

                She looked up at him. "How do I know that it's really you. And not some fake?"

                Quatre smiled at her took his hand, and wiped away a falling tear, "Hush a bye, don't you cry."

                Kyna began to cry harder, she leaned forward and held the boy close. "I missed you so much."

                In a nearby doorway Duo stood watching. Silent tears ran down his cheek. Trowa walked up behind him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

                "It's alright." Trowa said.

                "I finally had her, and now she's gone again. I must live in the shadow of her past now." Duo said wiping away his tears.

                "You don't know that." Trowa said, "She could still want to be with you."

                "No, she loves him too much. She has always loved him. In the back of her heart, there was always a place where he stood. A place that no one else would ever be able to cover." He looked back at Trowa, "I would sometimes hear her cry at night for him. Even when we were serious. Sometimes I would feel her cold tears hit my chest. I always wanted to comfort her. But she cried when I was asleep so she wouldn't be humiliated. She longed to be with him, more that she ever longed for me." he looked back at the crying Kyna. Her and Quatre were still in a tight embrace and Duo could see Quatre's lips moving, no doubt whispering words of love and comfort to his loved one. "When I looked into her eyes last night before making love to her, I saw complete love, trust and happiness. But I also saw longing. A longing that she were with someone else, that she were with Quatre. I had always seen it. And sometimes it seemed to fade, but it always came back. She always wished that she hadn't been so stupid, that she hadn't put him into that situation. 

                "She blames herself, for what happened to him. She even cried for him last night. I awoke just barely after she had begun. Even after two years, she still loves him with all her heart. She always wanted him to be by her side." He looked at Kyna again, tears still streamed down his face. He glanced down at the floor for a second, and when he looked back up, he saw Kyna and Quatre kissing.

                Kyna and Quatre parted. They had both wanted this for the last two years.

                "Oh Quatre, I missed you. And I love you." Kyna said.

                "I love you too Kyna. And I missed you." Quatre said. 

                Kyna stopped crying and she smiled. The two got off the floor and walked into the spacious living room. They sat on the couch.

                "So what exactly happened?" Kyna asked.

                "Well I'll have to get Trowa in here to tell you that because I don't exactly know that whole story." Quatre said. "Trowa, can you please come here."

                "Hold on a sec." Trowa called from the other room.

                "Trowa, I'm gonna leave. She doesn't need me anymore." Duo said. He had stopped crying a while ago, and he was serious now.

                "Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" Trowa asked.

                "I'm going to slip out quietly after I hear that story. I want to know what happened those two years." Duo said.

                "Alright, well let's go." Trowa walked out of the doorway and into the living room. Duo followed.

                When Kyna saw Duo's tear streaked face her heart hurt. _I'm sorry Duo._ she thought. "So, now can you tell me?"

                Trowa sat down in a chair. "Where to start." he said to himself.

                "Start at the begging. I want to know how you got him out of the Oz base and where he's been this whole time." Kyna said.

                "Well, I was there that day that Quatre got shot. I was one of the soldiers who was in the back round. And as much as I wanted to do something I had to wait. I knew that if I acted there that I could've gotten shot too. So I stood back and watched. As you know, Quatre was shot in the side when you saw him, and when you left, he had only fainted." Trowa looked at Kyna, who looked very interested. He continued. "Dirake, had commanded me, and a couple others to take care of the body. But he had to make sure that Quatre would actually die first, so, he shot Quatre again, right in the heart. And once satisfied he left. Leaving me and two others to take care of him.

                "But I beat the soldiers and took Quatres body. I was afraid that by the time I would have gotten him out that he would've been dead, but it was late and every one was either in bed, or at their stations, falling asleep. So I slipped out with ease.

                "I just barely got to the hospital in time. He had lost a lot of blood and the bullets were in deep. But they took him into the E.R. As soon as I got there. And they saved his life."

                "I was in a comma for a long time." Quatre then began to speak. "The doctors worried about me constantly, they did every thing they could, and soon I came out of it. But I was still in bad condition."

                "Since he had been shot in the heart, it had done a lot of damage to his internal organs. And though he had lived this long, the doctors still thought that he could die at any moment." Trowa said.

                "I wanted Trowa to tell you that I was alive. But he thought it best to leave things as they were, so that if I really did die you wouldn't have to go through it again. 

                "The doctors finally let me go yesterday, and we came to your graduation. But you didn't see me, and I decided that we would wait till today to come tell you." Quatre said, "And that's it. That's what happened."

                "And you just had to keep it from all of us didn't you?" Duo said.

                "I'm sorry Duo." Quatre said. "But it's good to be back."

                "Huh." Duo snorted.

                "Well what do you say we go eat. Whatever Sally is making it smells delicious." Quatre got off the couch and walked into the dinning room. Trowa also disappeared to get some food.

                "Are you okay Duo?" Kyna asked.

                "I'm fine." Duo said.

                "You knew about this, and that's why you were acting so strange up stairs in the room. Isn't it?" Kyna asked.

                "Trowa told me, before I woke you. But I knew that you would go back to Quatre." Duo said.

                They both stood silent for a moment. "Kyna, tell me something." Duo soon said.

                "Hmm?" Kyna asked.

                "Why did you let me make love to you last night, even though you still loved him?"

                "Because I thought he was dead, and because I love you."

                "But you love Quatre more. I saw it in your eyes last night. And I heard it in your tears."

                "You, heard me crying last night?"

                Duo nodded, "And many times before."

                "Oh."

                "Why were you even with me when all that you wanted was him?"

                "I told you, because I love you, and I thought that if I loved someone else that my pain would go away. And it would've. My longing for Quatre faded each day. I thought of him less, and I didn't long for him as much. But he was still in my heart. He still filled a space, that couldn't be covered, not yet anyway." she looked down at the ground then back up at Duo, "But now that this has happened, all that faded has come back. And it's stronger than before."

                "Kyna!" Quatres voice rang from the dinning room.

                "I'm sorry Duo." She turned to walk out of the living room, but Duo grabbed her arm, and spun her so she would look at him.

                "I love you." he said. And he leaned down and kissed her. But their kiss was shortened by the ring of Quatres voice once again.

                Kyna backed away from Duo. "I'm sorry." and she turned and left.

Duo too walked out of the living room, but his destination was different, he headed up to his room and packed what little things he had. And he slipped out of the house and disappeared.

                Kyna and Quatre ate their breakfast. Learning the things that had happened over the span of the last two years.

                "Well I'm glad to hear that Duo took care of you." Quatre said after Kyna got finished telling Quatre the story, "Thanks Duo." He looked around for the Deathscythe pilot but couldn't find him.

                "Duo." Kyna called out, "Duo where are you?" she stood up and started walking around the house.

                "He's gone." Trowa said in the shadows of a doorway.

                "What? But why? Where did he go?" Kyna asked.

                "I don't know where he went, but he left because he knew how you felt about Quatre. He loved you." Trowa said, "I almost feel bad about bringing Quatre back. But it's all for the better I suppose."

                "Oh Duo." Kyna whispered to herself, "I'm so sorry." And so she went down stairs and talked with Quatre some more.

                Three months had now passed since that fateful day that Duo had left. He was now up on the colonies, and he had a new life, or so it seemed. He often thought of his lost lover, but he managed his life. He was lonely, and often wished to go back to the mansion where his life was made complete and destroyed all in the same day. But he never had the courage to go back and look Kyna in the eyes again. He was afraid of what would happen. Afraid that his heart would be broken again.

                Kyna and Quatre were well off though. They loved each other much and thought about marriage, but both knew that they would need more time. They often snuggled in the nights. Kyna was used to a body beside her now, and often felt lonely without one, so Quatre slept beside his lover at night.

                But one night had changed Kynas life. A night that not even Quatre had known about. A night that only three people knew about. That night with Duo. That night had been a happy one, and a sad one. An intimacy had been shared there, and yet it was broken the morning after by a fateful return of a lost lover.

                But now Kyna held a secret of her own. One that only she and one other knew about. But that other was not one who could speak. And Kyna knew that one day she would have to tell her lover what she carried, who the other person was. She soon had to tell Quatre what had happened the night before he returned.

                It was late and Quatre lay in bed waiting for his loved one. Kyna had changed into a night gown, and stood at the side of the bed. Her hand soon come up and rest on her stomach.

                "Quatre, there's something I have to tell you." she sat down on the bed.

                "What is it?" Quatre asked, not knowing what he was about to hear.

                "I'm pregnant." Kyna said slowly.

                "But how? We've never."   Quatre said.

                "It's not yours Quatre. It's Duo's."

                "But when?"

                "The night before you returned."

                "You gave yourself to him, the night of your graduation?"

                "Yes."

                "Does Duo know?"

                "No."

                "Do you plan on telling him?"

                "No. I was hoping that you could say that it's your child. It would be too akward if Duo came back. I'm afraid of what might happen."

                "We have to tell Duo, it wouldn't be right to lie to him. It's part of him and he deserves to know the truth."

                "All right." Kyna agreed and she hopped into bed.

                "I'll try to find him tomorrow." Quatre said.

                "Okay. Good night Quatre."

                "Good night Kyna."

                The next day Duo was found and told that he had a surprise that he had to come see. And so Duo went. It did, after all, give him a liable excuse to go back. So he arrived on earth a couple days later and headed strait to the mansion.

                The door opened as soon as he knocked and there stood Quatre.

                "What's up?" Duo asked.

                "Not much. How are you?" Quatre asked.

                "Pretty good." Duo replied.

                "That's good, please come in." Quatre let his friend in and closed the door behind him.

                "So what's the big surprise?" Duo asked curiously, "And where's Kyna?"

                "Kyna's upstairs in the room waiting to talk to you, she'll tell you everything. As for me, well, I've got to go out on business for a couple of days, so I'll see you later." Quatre explained quickly. He then nodded and walked out the door.

                "Bye." Duo said. He looked at the stairs, and followed them with his eyes. When he got to the top he saw Kyna standing there.

                "Hi Duo." she said.

                "Hey." he walked up the stairs.

                "There's something I need to tell you." Kyna said. "But let's go in the room so that we have privacy. Trowa's around here somewhere, and this is a private matter." The two walked into the bedroom and Kyna shut the door behind them and locked it. "Please sit on the bed."

                Duo sat down and Kyna did too.

                "I missed you." Duo said.

                "I've missed you too." Kyna admitted. 

                Duo leaned over and kissed her. He laid her down, and within a couple second their clothes were on the floor and the two were making love.

                Kyna's moans and the beds creaks alerted Quatres friend and he headed toward the room. Trowa knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he let them be. Figuring that he wouldn't be able to stop them any way.

                They made love for two hours. Not stopping or slowing down. All their longing and loneliness was gone. And for two hours they were happy and contend, free of worry.

                Both were breathing heavily when they finally stopped. And they cuddled together like nothing had happened through the last three months. But as they were lying there Kyna spoke.

                "Duo." she said.

                "Hmm?" Duo replied. His eyes were closed, and he was seconds from falling asleep. But he listened.

                "I'm pregnant Duo. With your child." Kyna said.

                Duo's eyes opened and he looked up at Kyna. "Really?" Kyna nodded, "That's great."

                Kyna smiled. "I suppose it is."

                "What's wrong?" Duo asked. He sat up in the bed.

                "Oh, Duo." she sat up and paused for a moment looking for the right words, "Duo, I want this child to think that Quatre is it's father. I know that you have a right to it, and I also know that you want to be in it's life. It's just," she paused again, "I think it would be strange for us. And hard for the child. I'm sorry."

                "What are you saying? Are you saying that you want me to leave again, and act like this child isn't mine." he was hurt, and his eyes showed it, "Are you telling me that Quatre means that much to you? Even when he was gone for those two years. Those two years, I took care of you, I comforted you, I loved you. He lied to you. And now that he's back nothing that happened between us matters anymore does it? All you want is to be with him. When all I wanted was to keep you happy."

                "Duo I..."

                "No, don't say anything. Do you know how hard it was for me? To see you suffer all by your self? How hard it was to feel your cold wet tears on my chest at night? Do you know how hard it was for me, to actually give myself to you? I was afraid that you would reject me. Yes me, a Gundam pilot was afraid. And now, after loving you again. After giving you absolute pleasure, you want me to leave, and not have anything to do with you or our child again." he got out of the bed and began to get dressed.

                Kyna just watched him. Tears streamed down her face.

                Duo looked over at her when he was completely dressed. "I think that, perhaps I made a mistake when I allowed myself to fall in love with you. And now, even more than ever before, I wonder if you ever truly loved me, or if it was all just something to get Quatre off your mind. If I was just some one to be with. Someone to experiment with, to toy with. Well, I'm not a doll. And I'm not going to let you play with my heart and my brain any more." he walked toward the door and unlocked it. "Have your baby, and see if I care." he opened the door and walked out. He turned around right before shutting it and looked at Kyna. She was crying hysterically on the bed.

                "I never played with your head or your heart you know. And I do love you." Kyna said through her tears, knowing that Duo hadn't shut the door yet. 

                "You don't show it very well then." Duo said. And he shut the door and walked down the stairs to the front door ready to leave.

                "What happened?" Trowa asked.

                Duo choked down a couple tears and said, "I'll see you later Trowa." he twisted the knob and opened the door to the outside. He began to walk out but Trowa stopped him.

                "What happened Duo?" Trowa asked again, but more stern this time.

                "We made love again, she told me she was bearing my child. Then she told me that she didn't want me to be its father, that she wanted Quatre to be. That's what happened." he said this all without turning. He jerked away from his friends hand and walked off toward his rented car.

                Although his friend hadn't turned around, Trowa knew that Duo was crying. He could hear it in Duo's quavering voice. And he got angry, he closed the front door and walked up the stairs to Kynas room. He had only seen his good friend cry once, and that was because of her. And now she had done it again, and he wasn't going to put up with it. He knocked on the door.

                "Go away." Kyna's voice rang through the door.

                "I'm coming in weather you want me to or not so put something on." he gave her a couple seconds.

                Kyna grabbed her night gown which was near by and put it on. She was still crying and she sat on the bed.

                "Are you done?" Trowa asked.

                "Yes." Kyna answered.

                Trowa opened the door walked up to Kyna and slapped her across the face. Kyna gasped and her hand flew up the her cheek.

                "Stop crying." Trowa demanded angrily, "Stop it right now. You have no reason to be crying." Kyna still cried. "Stop."

                "Leave me alone." Kyna sobbed.

                "No, now knock it off." Trowa said. "I don't care what you want, or what you say. But what you just did to Duo is unexceptable."

                "But Trowa.." Kyna began to speak.

                "I said don't say anything. I'm not one to hit a girl, but you deserved it. Now stop crying and listen to me. Duo gave everything he had to you, his heart, mind, body, and soul. Had I know that he was living with you before I would've done something about it and I would've broken you two up. But I didn't, and we came back on the worst of days." he pause for a moment to catch his breath, "He gave himself to you that night, not knowing the heart break that he would face. Not knowing that it would change his life like this. And you, you let him, you loved it, and now that the consequences are here you run away, hiding behind Quatre. No matter what you do, you had better not have that child, or you had better tell Duo that it can be his." Trowas voice was angry, and loud.

                Kyna hadn't stopped crying, but they were only silent tears, no sobs accompanied them. "Trowa I'm sorry I just..."

                "I DON'T want to hear your excuses, there are none for what you've done. You've scarred him forever you know. He'll never love anyone else, and when he does, he'll just shoot himself. He'll be afraid to give himself to any one. And it's all because of YOU." Trowa said.

                "What's going on in here?" Sally appeared at the door.

                "Oh Sally." Kyna got off the bed and ran over to the woman standing in the door way.

                "There, there, now hush Kyna it's alright." Sally stroked the young girls blond hair.

                "You're pathetic, hiding behind everyone." Trowa said.

                "Trowa leave her be, and go away, I don't care if you are the masters best friend, I won't tolerate this." Sally said.

                Trowa walked toward the door and stopped right beside Sally and Kyna. "I hope you're happy. You at least have someone to comfort you." he then walked out of the room and down the stairs.

                Sally took Kyna to the bed and sat her down. And the two sat there in silence. Kyna cried and Sally comforted.

                Trowa walked to the front door and out of the house, there he saw Duo's rented car. He walked over to it and looked in a window. He knocked on it and Duo unlocked the door that belonged to it.

                "Are you okay?" Trowa asked.

                "Why'd she do it Trowa? Why'd she have to go and break my heart again? Why'd she have to take my child away from me?" Duo asked. He wasn't crying anymore, just very depressed.

                "She's just being stupid." Trowa said.

                "I'm going away Trowa, and I'm never going to come back. I'm not going to give her another chance to break my heart." Duo said.

                "Are you sure that's what you want?" Trowa asked.

                "No, but I'm going to do it anyway. I'll start a new life. One without her." Duo said.

                "Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

                "I can try."

                "Alright then. I hope that you can do it."        

                "Thanks Trowa."

                The two shook hands and Trowa got out of the car. Duo started the car waved good bye to his friend and drove away.

                "I never meant for it to be this way." Kyna told Sally. Kyna had stopped crying and the two girls sat on the bed.

                "I'm sure you didn't. But you have to realize that what you did was wrong." Sally said.

                "I know, it's just. I don't know what to do. I'm confused." Kyna said.

                "Think of it this way dear. How would you feel if someone told you that you couldn't have your baby. That you could carry it, and that it would be a part of you for nine months, but as soon as it was born it was taken away from you, wether you wanted it to be or not, and given to someone else that you knew. And you would have to watch your child grow up. Knowing that it was a part of you, and knowing that you couldn't have it." Sally asked.

                "I would be devastated." Kyna finally began to realize what her friend was saying.

                "Now do you know how it must be for Duo? He loved you, he really did. When you were gone he worried, even when you were home he worried. You were all that he thought about. If he thought that you were mad at him, he would always come talk to me. All that poor man wanted was to make you happy.

                "Kyna you must realize that he's gone through a lot. That night that you did that. I was proud of you both. Both of you were scared. Both of you came to me and talked about it. But neither of you knew what was going to happen that night. Neither of you knew that you were going to bear a child.

                "A child is a wonderful thing. When you have it your whole life is better. It's hard. But it's all worth it. And you must think. It's a part of you, do you really want to lie to it all it's life? Do you?"

                "No, I don't want to lie to it." Kyna put her hand on her stomach, "Thank you so much." she leaned over and hugged Sally.

                "Glad I could help. Now get dressed and let's go find your baby's father." Sally got up and walked out of the room.  Kyna put some clothes on and she ran down the stairs.

                "Trowa," she called out for him.

                "What?" Trowa walked into the room.

                "Where's Duo?" Kyna asked.

                "He left." Trowa said.

                "Where'd he go?"

                "Dunno."

                Sally then ran into the room, "You guys have to see this. Hurry come quick." Sally said, and she ran into the room Trowa had recently been in. The others followed. 

                There on the TV the news was on, and there on the screen was a picture of a car crash.

                "This just happened folks, this black car just got hit by another car and was thrown into the river below the bridge." The woman on the screen spoke.

                "That's Duo's car." Trowa said.

                "What?" Kyna asked.

                "Hush." Sally said.

                "We were able to retrieve the driver, but he is badly wounded and unconscience." Another picture appeared of the wounded driver of the black car.           

                "Oh my god, Duo." Kyna said.

                "He is going to be taken to the near by hospital where he will be taken care of. Frank is at the scene right now. What can you tell us Frank?" the woman said. The screen then changed to the road.

                "Well, the driver of the other car is here with us. Can you tell us again sir what happened." Frank said.            

                "Well, I was driving and I came around that corner right over there." the man pointed at a corner, "And there it was, the car was just sitting there I thought at first that it was moving so it didn't think much of it, but when I realized that it wasn't I tried to stop but since I had only noticed it a couple minutes before I hit it and it went right into the river below."

                "There you have it." Frank said, "Back to you Amanda."

                Sally flicked of the TV.

                "We've go to get to the hospital right away." Kyna said. They all ran out to the car and drove to the nearest hospital. Once at the hospital they all ran inside and to the front desk.

                "May I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asked.

                "Yes, we need the room of the man who just came in from the car crash." Kyna said.

                "You know him?" the nurse asked.

                "Yes." Kyna answered.

                "He's in room 666. Down this hall and to the left." the nurse said.

                "Thanks." Kyna said. And they all walked quickly down to the room. When they got there a doctor stood at the foot of the bed. Kyna walked in first. She took one look and said, "Oh my God Duo."

                "Excuse me." the doctor said, "Do you know this young man?"

                "Know him, I'm carrying his child!" Kyna said.

                "Good then perhaps you can tell me his name." the doctor said.

                "It's Duo Maxwell." Trowa spoke up.

                "Thank you." the doctor wrote it down on a piece of paper.

                "How is he doctor?" Kyna asked.

                "Well, we've done all we can, but somehow it seem he doesn't have the desire to live."

What's going to happen now? Will Duo live, or will he die? Read the next chapter to find out. And please review.


	8. Chapter 8 The End

**This is it, the end of the story.******

**part 8**

                Kyna looked down at the bandaged figure on the bed and her eyes filled with tears.

                "Duo, I know that you're not happy right now, and I'm not even sure that you can hear me. But you've got to hold on. What I said back there I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me," Kyna cried, "This child is yours as much as it is mine, and you deserve as much as I do to have a part of it's life. I want it to be yours."

                "I'll need some more information about him." the doctor said.

                "Just look him up in the directory and you'll find out everything." Trowa said.

                "How do you know that?" the doctor asked.

                "Because Duo's a Gundam pilot." Trowa said.

                "Thanks." the doctor turned and walked out of the room.

                Kyna was still beside Duo, the tears streamed down her face quickly. "I know that this is all my fault." Kyna began to speak again, "If it hadn't been for my stupidity, you wouldn't have been on that bridge. You probably would've been talking with me about names or something like that."

                Trowa snickered in the back round. But Kyna ignored it.

                "Come Trowa, let's leave them be." Sally said. She walked out of the room and Trowa followed.

                "This is all my fault." Kyna sobbed, "I'll never forgive myself if I loose you Duo. Please you have to fight, you're strong. You can make this if you try. Please, please I beg you Duo, try with all your might to get better. I love you. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was wrong, I would take it all back if I could. Please Duo, wake up and say something." she wiped her tears, "I'll be strong for you Duo, I'll try to be strong."

                The hours dragged on and Trowa and Sally soon left. But Kyna stayed by Duo's side. She talked to him hoping that it would give Duo strength. She held his weak hand.

                "I would take it all back just to have you again. If I could go back three months I would've told Quatre that I loved you, and that I wanted to be with you. But I was stupid. I longed for him so much those two years that I didn't realized how much you tried. I was so self conceded that I couldn't or rather didn't want to see how much you really cared. I tried so hard not to fall in love with you. But I failed miserably, I do love you Duo, and I want this child to be yours. It wouldn't be right any other way. I'm sorry." she stood up and kissed Duos lips. She smiled at him. He looked so precious, even though he was covered with bandages.

                Little did Kyna know that Quatre was standing at the door. He had heard everything that she had just said. But he put it behind himself and walked in the door.

                Kyna looked over at the door and saw him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

                "When I heard what happened I had to come see him. Is he alright?" Quatre asked.

                "The doctor said that they did everything and that it's up to him now." Kyna said, "Quatre I feel that this is all my fault. If I hadn't told him that I didn't want him to father my child he wouldn't be here."

                "Kyna, it's not you're fault." Quatre said. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

                "I'm so worried about him Quatre, I don't know weather he wants to live enough to try." Kyna said.

                "He'll make it through, I know he will. If he loves you as much as I think he does, he'll try as hard as I did." Quatre said. He found a chair and sat beside Kyna.

                "Oh but Quatre I didn't tell you off. I don't know if he will have a desire to live after what I told him."

                "It wouldn't matter what you said. Kyna he loves you enough to know that if he did give up and die, that you would be devastated, and that you wouldn't be able to live without guilt. That's one thing that kept me going."

                Kyna sighed, "I love him Quatre."

                "I know you do. I'm not sure what to do. I want you to be happy, and you found your happiness with him. I had always thought that you would want me no matter what. But now I see that no matter how much you think you love me, you love him more. And I can't blame you. He was there those two years. I wasn't. Duo's a lovable guy, even Herro liked him enough not to kill him." Quatre and Kyna both chuckled. "I heard what you said before I walked in. And I know how you feel. So I'm going to let him have you. You've known him longer, and he's done so much more for you. I can't take you away from him now. I love you enough to know when I have to let you go, and now is that time. You two are welcome to the mansion. We'd love to have you stay. But I want you to promise me that you'll be faithful to Duo. Love him the way that he loves you. If you do that, there's nothing in the world that can pull you apart." he stood up and pushed the chair back. "Be faithful to him, and forget about me."

                Silent tears ran down Kyna's cheeks. She was glad that the tribulations were over. She no longer had to decide who to love. Quatre had done it for her. "Thank you Quatre. I will love him, I promise." She stood up and gave Quatre a hug.

                "Make sure he gets better. I'll pay the bill. And I'll see you when you get back." Quatre said. He smiled, took her hand and placed it on Duos, then he walked away.

                Kyna smiled and wiped her tears, "Thank you Quatre, you've shown me so much." she whispered to herself. She then turned and looked at Duo, smiled, and gave him another kiss. She sat in the chair again, and held his hand tighter that before. She was finally truly happy.

                A couple days passed, and Duo got better. He was taken back to the mansion, where he, Kyna, Quatre and Sally all lived.

                Kyna ended up having twins, one boy whom they named Nash, and a girl whom they named Quatrina. Duo and Kyna got married only a couple months after having their babies, and they all lived happily till the end of their days.

                And though this story wasn't completely about Quatre being in love, Quatre had thought a lot to Kyna, and Duo. And had it not been for him. The whole story would've been lost.

And there you have it. The end of my long story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. And please tell me the truth. 

Thanks,

Gohaun


End file.
